The Past Repeats Itself
by clueless97
Summary: my first fic!! After Lucimon defeat the Legendary Warriors finally get to go home. Not!! Another evil is arising much more powerful than Lucimon could ever be. So they team up with other warriors in order to defeat him with. X-over with Wind Waker.R/R
1. Tells of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I did there would be hell!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: Hi ya!!! This is my first fic!!  
  
Yue: Just go along with it.  
  
Sammie: I like her.  
  
Rena: Of course you do!!  
  
Tina: Lets get on with it already!!!  
  
clueless97: All right!!! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I start there is this I have to say this is a crossover with The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker in later chaps!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
***Scene Change/P.O.V. Change***  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tells of the Past  
By (me!) clueless97  
  
"Finally the battle with Lucimon is over!" said Takuya with a huge grin on his face. "We finally get to go home!" said Tommy. They were all happy for the fact that they get to go home, but they knew when they live the Digital World that things will never be the same. For all the trails they have been through together as a team and also by themselves. "That's right you all get to go home." said Bokomon. "You almost sound happy about that Bokomon." Said J.P. "I do not!! I feel happy for you that's all." Said Bokomon. "Are you sure?" said Neemon. "Of course I'm sure!!" said Bokomon snapping Neemon's pants. "It's not going to be the same after we leave here is it?" said Kouichi. "Its not going to be the same." Said Koji. "But something isn't right here." said Zoe. "What's that?" asked Takuya. "We defeated Lucimon, but I don't see any Trailmon." said Zoe. That gave all the Digi- destined to think about. "You're right." Said Takuya looking for any sign of Trailmon in the area. "How can we get home if there isn't any Trailmon to take us?" asked Tommy. "Tommy has a point." said Koji. "There is also something wrong." said Bokomon.  
  
"What's that?" Kouichi asked. "Since Lucimon has been defeated the data he had possessed should've been released and restored the Digital World." said Bokomon. "Point is?" said Neemon getting his pants snapped by Bokomon again. "The point is you ninny!! That something is keeping this from happening!!" said Bokomon. "Bokomon is right." Koji said. "But why is this happening? Does this mean we can't go home?" said Tommy. "Lets hope you're wrong Tommy." said Zoe. "It can't be another threat is it?" said J.P.  
  
***Somewhere else in the Digital World***  
  
***Yue's P.O.V.***  
  
It's been a long time since all four of us have been in the Digital World. A year to be exact. All of us have changed since then. "Its been awhile since we been here huh?" I here one of my friends say. "I know what you mean." Said another one of my friends says. "Its been a year since we been here. In a year a lot can change." I say to all my two friends and my cousin. "Why didn't Ophanimon allow us to come to the Digital World and help the others who have possessed the other spirits of the Legendary Warriors' and help them in the fight against Cherubimon and Lucimon?" my little cousin ask. "Probably cuz we have more experience than they do when it comes to spirit evolving and using our attacks." My friend tries to explain to my cousin. "Yue you explain it to Sammie she's your cousin." Said Tina who was trying to explain it to her. "Sammie, Ophanimon wanted to make it clear that the others who possessed the spirits of the Legendary Warriors understood how it is to be a digimon. Think how Ophanimon choose us to hold the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and how we understood how it is to be a digimon." I told Sammie. "Oh you mean like how I became the second Legendary Warrior of Ice and possess her spirit and became one with it. Also understanding the responsibility of having the spirit and how it is to be a digimon?" Sammie said to me. "She got all of that out of the little you said?" I here from Tina. "Yes she did." I reply. "Sammie has change since the last time we were here." May said. "I sure have." Sammie said with a smile on her face. "Ophanimon called us to the Digital World before Cherubimon destroyed her. Reverting her into a digi-egg. Then tells us to come to the Digital World to convince the other Legendary Warriors to help us with the evil our great- great-great grandparents defeated but put had to put the seal on him to make sure that he isn't revived or somehow released. But can't release not unless they know the counter spell that Yue's sister and brother and her mom and before her that had sealed away the ultimate evil the is greater than Lucimon and when Lucimon had control of Cherubimon and his evil Legendary Warriors combined is something not to mess with. In order for the seal to be broken you most know the counter spell in order to do it right Yue?" Tina asked me. "Your right but I know no one in our world, this world or any other worlds that would know the counter spell for the seal." I tell her. "Yue I know you know the counter spell to the seal." Rena said. "Yeah I know the counter spell, but I would never release him." I said. "Since you girls are on the subject of him," Worm the Trailmon said to us "awhile before you came another human came." This shocked us all. "WHAT!?!?!?" we all yelled. "Worm you have to tell us was it a boy or a girl and did they have a D-tector?" Tina asked Worm. "The human was a boy and he did have a D- tector." Worm replied.  
  
"Now this is a real problem. We're suppose to concentrate on how to convince the other Legendary Warriors to help us and now we have this other problem. This couldn't get any worse." Said Tina. "It could-." Sammie tried to say but got cut off. "Sammie don't even say it." Said Tina. "It could get worse." Sammie said smiling. Sammie always knows when things could get worse in a situation. "Sammie knows when things get worse Tina." said Rena. "I know she's right, but lets not get ahead of ourselves shell we?" said Tina. "Rena its time for you to take over as leader. Before we meet up with the other Legendary Warriors." I tell her. "I know, but first we need to reclaim our spirits." Rena tells us.  
  
***Back with the others***  
  
"Lets hope not J.P." Takuya said. "What if it is?" Tommy asked getting worried. "I was hoping that we would go home after all this time." Zoe said with a sigh. "If there is another threat we're going to have to take it on." said Koji. "Koji's right if worse comes to worse we can take it on together as a team and we can't fail." said Takuya. "Takuya has a point when we work together as a team we over come all obstacles that stand in out way." Zoe said. "Its coming, its coming!!!" yelled a group of Tanemon that ran by. "I wonder what got the Tanamon freaked out?" said Zoe. "Whatever it is can't be good." said Koji. "Yokomon, Biyomon, and Birdramon we have to flee now to safety to get before the ultimate evil arises and covers this world and other worlds in utter darkness." Said Guardramon who was leading a flock of Biyomon and Birdramon with Yokomon riding on their backs. "What is this ultimate evil Guardramon is speaking about?" asked Kouichi. "I have no clue." said Bokomon. "You must know something about this ultimate evil Bokomon!!! Or in that book you always carry." Takuya asked. "Lets see." Said Bokomon flipping through the pages of the book. "There is nothing in here about any ultimate evil." said Bokomon. "Sure about that?" said Neemon. "Yes I'm sure!!" said Bokomon snapping Neemon's pants again. "Must fly, must fly!!" said a flock of Pipismon. "That's peculiar." said Bokomon.  
  
"What's peculiar Bokomon?" Tommy said. "Pipismon live on the Continent of Darkness. It's strange that they would leave." said Bokomon. "That does sound strange." said J.P. "The ultimate evil is arising!!! That stupid human doesn't know what he is releasing!!" said a Tentomon that flew by in a swarm of Tentomon. "Why aren't you humans fleeing the ultimate evil is rising thanks to that stupid human boy." Said one of the Tentomon when the swarm stopped flying. "We would if we knew what we were running from." Said Zoe. All the Tentomon starred at Zoe wide-eyed shocked that they did not know what the ultimate evil is. "Y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't know what the ultimate evil is?" said Tentomon in disbelief. "No we don't." said Koji. "T- t-t-this is unbelievable these humans don't know about the ultimate evil." Whispered one of the Tentomon to another. "We can hear you. You know." said Zoe. "That's their problem now." said one Tentomon. "Its not ours lets leave now before it to late." said another Tentomon. All the other Tentomon agree and fly off into the same direction the other digimon went off in. "That wasn't really nice." said Tommy. "They were freaked out when we told them we didn't know who or what this ultimate evil is." said Kouichi. "There is a reason why the Tentomon acted like that towards you." "Who there?" said Zoe. "You already know us." "Who us?" said Takuya. "You should know us very well." "How would we know you if we can't see you?" said Kouichi. "You have face us in battle before." "How can that be?" said J.P. "Its amazing how quickly you humans forget." "That's not nice to say about someone if we don't know who you are." said Zoe. "Their voices sound familiar, but it couldn't be them." said Takuya. "The Legendary Warrior of Fire remembers."  
  
(A/N: If you haven't figured out who the two voices are by now it's pretty simple to figure out. But I'll tell you anyway.)  
  
"Can't be who Takuya?" asked Koji. "Dynasmon and Crusadermon show yourself!!!" yelled Takuya. "Dynasmon and Crusadermon I thought we defeated them." Said Zoe in disbelief. "You have in the process you freed us from Lucimon's evil grasp." said Dynasmon. "That's good." said Zoe. "But why are you here?" Takuya asked. "There is no need to be caution around us children we mean no harm." said Crusadermon. "How can you prove that?" said Koji. "Children they mean no harm to you." Said Ophanimon. "Ophanimon!?!" all the kids said. "Yes it is me children." Said Ophanimon through the D-tector. "But how can it be!! We saw your digi-egg after Cherubimon took your frocno code!!" said Takuya. "Takuya is right how can you be back after what Cherubimon did?" said Koji. "All will be explained children. Now follow Dynasmon and Crusadermon to the Crystal Palace and all will be explained their." said Ophanimon before her voice faded. "I guess that proofs it." said Takuya. "There's nothing that we won't do for Ophanimon." said Koji. "So guess we follow Dynasmon and Crusadermon." said Kouichi. "I guess we do." said Zoe. "I don't mind." said Tommy. "Yeah to where ever this Crystal Palace is." said J.P. "I see it takes convincing from Ophanimon for you to trust us." said Dynasmon. "Let's get going!!" said Patamon. "Yeah what he said." Neemon said. "So children we will lead you to the Crystal Palace. Where Ophanimon and Cherubimon is waiting." said Crusadermon. "Cherubimon!?!" all the kids yelled Kouichi louder than all of them. "My you humans love to yell." Said Crusadermon giving a smile chuckle. "Don't worry Cherubimon is good now. He apologies for all destruction and pain he had cause when he was under Lucimon's control. He especially apologies to Kouichi for the pain he had caused you." said Patamon. "Its alright Patamon." said Kouichi. "How do you know all this?" asked Koji eyeing Patamon. Patamon doesn't answer Koji's question. "The more we delay are arrival to the Crystal Palace the more time that boy gets to revive him." said Dynasmon. "We can not allow that boy to revive him." said Crusadermon. "You children will have to Spirit evolve in order to reach the Palace." said Dynasmon. "Why do we have to?" Koji asked. "The Crystal Palace is not on land, but is hidden in the sky." said Crusadermon. "In other words we have to fly to reach it?" said Zoe. "That is correct." Dynasmon said. "Some of us don't have spirit that can fly." said Kouichi.  
  
"While that can be arranged." said Crusadermon. Snapping her fingers when a white bird like digimon came flying out of the sky. "My name Seirramon I'll give those of you a left that don't have a spirit that can fly." Seirramon said. "All right." Said Tommy. Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon climb onto Seirramon's back. While Zoey, Takuya, and J.P. spirit evolve.  
  
"Execute, spirit evolution!"  
  
"Execute, beast spirit evolution!"  
  
"Kuzemon!'  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"BurningGreymon!"  
  
After they were done they all took off into the sky. "Let me ask you this question, why is the Crystal Palace hidden in the sky?" asked BurningGreymon. "For safety of the Celestial Digimon in any case of when the ultimate evil will arise again after so many years of peace." said Dynasmon. "Who is this ultimate evil we keep on hearing about from all the digimon that keep running in the same direction?" Kuzemon asked. Dynasmon and Crusadermon cringe at the question including Seirramon. "We do not speak of his name a loud for it my bring more chaos into this world and in many others." Said Seirramon. "You mean there are more worlds than the Digital World and the Human World?" Tommy asked. "Yes there is many other worlds in different dimension." said Crusadermon. "So your saying if this ultimate evil comes back chaos will be brought to all worlds?" Koji asked. "Yes when that happens." Dynasmon said. "So why can't you tell us the name of the ultimate evil?" BurningGreymon asked. Seirramon, Crusadermon, and Dynasmon cringe at the question. "I think it would be wise not to ask that question again." Said Patamon who was flying along side Seirramon. "Is that the Crystal Palace?" Kouichi asked pointing at a crystal structure floating in the sky.  
  
***On Trailmon***  
  
"When will we arrive at the Crystal Terminal?" Sammie asked. "No clue." Yue said. "Worm how close are we to the Crystal Terminal?" Rena asked Worm. "In three more days." said Worm. You can hear a moan from all four of the girls. "Tina what are you doing?" Rena asked. "Seeing if I can locate my spirit with my D-lux since there is nothing else for us to do until we arrive at the Crystal Terminal." Tina said. "She's right since our D-tector has changed to a D-lux maybe the range capability on the map is larger." said Yue. "Then lets give it a try." said Rena. Soon enough a 3D map pops out of screen of their D-lux showing were their current position was and were their human and beast spirit are. "That was easy." Sammie said while looking at the map. "I guess the range capability on the map is larger now which made it more easy for us to locate our spirits." said Rena. "My human spirit is in a place called Glacier Peak and my beast spirit is on Ice Peak Mountain." Sammie said. "Human spirit located in an area that is guarded by a digimon called Kumeramon who won't allow anyone to enter. For my beast spirit located in an active volcano isn't that surprising?" Rena said. "Considering you're the second Legendary Warrior of Fire it wouldn't be surprising that they would be in such an area." Yue commented. "I guess you have a point." Rena said. "In places that we can be burnt to a crisp." Tina said. "You just had to put your two cents in didn't you?" Rena ask. "It's the truth." said Tina. "Lets see my human spirit is located some on the moon and my beast spirit is located deep with in a cave on the Continent of Darkness." Yue said. "Human spirit of Moon and the beast spirit of Twilight fit you just perfectly." Sammie said. "Thanks Sammie." Yue said. "Human spirit located on Thunder Mountain and beast spirit where it is most likely to have thunder and lightning storms." said Tina. "That sounds like somewhere around Storm Village." Yue said. (A/N: As you can see I made some of the places up.) "Since we have a good head start on where the spirits are located rest is up to Ophanimon isn't it?" Rena said. "Yeah pretty much." Tina replied. "Can someone remind me who holds the other spirit of the Legendary Warriors?" Rena asked. "Takuya is the first Legendary Warrior of Fire- Agunimon the human spirit and BurningGreymon the beast spirit of fire. Koji is the Legendary Warrior of Light- Lobomon the human spirit and KendoGarurumon the beast spirit of Light. Tommy is the first Legendary Warrior of Ice- Kumamon the human spirit and Korikakumon (is that spelled right?) the beast spirit of Ice. Zoe is the Legendary Warrior of Wind- Kuzemon the human spirit and Zephurmon (is that spelled right) the beast spirit of Wind. J.P. the first Legendary Warrior of Thunder- Beetlemon the human spirit and MetalKabuterimon beast spirit of Thunder. Kouichi the Legendary Warrior of Darkness- Lowermon the human spirit and JagerLowemon the beast spirit of Darkness." Yue finishes. "You remember all of that?" Tina asked. "Of course I had to remember." Yue said. "Rena doesn't Takuya go to your school?" Tina asked. "He does." Rena replies. "I know that Yue goes to Kouichi's school. I go to J.P.'s school. Tommy goes to Sammie's school. Rena and Zoe are cousins." Tina said. "Your correct Tina." said Rena. "Worm isn't there a faster way to get to Crystal Terminal?" Sammie asked. "There is a way." Worm said. "Can you take it?" Tina asked. "I was hoping you would ask." Said Worm picking up the speed and taking the fastest route to the Crystal Terminal.  
  
***Back with the other***  
  
"That is the Crystal Palace." Dynasmon said. "Its so beautiful." said Kuzemon. "So that's the Crystal Palace." said BurningGreymon. "Its huge!" said Tommy. "The Crystal Palace in all its glory were the Celestial digimon are kept safe for when the ultimate evil arises." Crusadermon said. "Its getting really annoying each time you say ultimate evil and you won't give us the name." said Koji getting irritate. "Koji has a point." Kouichi said agreeing with his twin. "We do not speak of his name out loud." said Seirramon. "All we know that this evil is a him and still you won't give us a name." said Beetlemon. "It would be nice if you would give us a name." said Bokomon. "Ultimate evil I think I heard of that somewhere." said Neemon. "You just did you ninny!!" said Bokomon snapping Neemon's pants. "No the name." Neemon said. "The n-n-n-name?" Patamon stuttered. "Yeah what was it now Gan-Gan-Ganon something." said Neemon. "Ganon what?" said Bokomon. "It was on the tip of my tongue." Neemon said trying to remember the name. "What was on the tip of your tongue Neemon?" Tommy asked. "I heard the name from my Grandmamma but I can't remember." said Neemon. "Let me help you." Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants again. "Now I remember!! His name is Ganondorf." said Neemon. Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Seirramon all flinch when they the name. Seirramon almost dropped Neemon, Bokomon, Tommy, Koji, and Kouichi who were still riding on Seirramon's back. "Seirramon watch out you almost dropped them!!" Kuzemon said. "I'm terrible sorry for that." Seirramon said. "We must hurry to the Crystal Palace." Dynasmon said while flying a bet faster towards the palace. Crusadermon and Seirramon soon follow.  
  
***In the Crystal Palace***  
  
"Children you have arrive." said Ophanimon. When they had entered the palace Cherubimon is sitting in a chair at a crystal clear table. (This is Cherubimon when is released from Lucimon grasp.) "So these are the new Legendary Warriors you have chosen Ophanimon." a voice said. "I see that they are a fine pick." said another voice. "I see you have also arrive Celestial Warrior of Heaven and Hell." Cherubimon said. "How can we not come when this involves the fate of the Digital World and other Worlds." said the first voice. "This is weird I never knew there were other warriors." said Zoe. "Neither have I." said Bokomon. "Can someone please explain to us what this ultimate evil is and why can't we go home?" said Takuya. "The others will arrive later." said the second voice. "Sakura and Lee you an the others Celestial Warriors know the story better then I do." Said Ophanimon. "We will tell them the story from the very beginning. The other Celestial Warriors will arrive later." Lee said who step out of the shadow along with his wife. Both look no older than 18. Sakura had long dark purple hair and purple eyes. Lee had short brown hair that stop just before the ears and had purple eyes. "Or we maybe already here Lee." said Suichi. Suichi had red long hair and emerald green eyes looked no older than 18. "Suichi, Elizabeth its been awhile since we seen you." Sakura said. Elizabeth had waist length blond hair and baby blue eyes and looked no older than 18. "Um . . .." Zoe said. "You have a question." said Elizabeth. "I was just wondering." Said Zoe. "Wondering about what?" Elizabeth said. "I was wondering why I look a lot like you." Zoe said. Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes. 'I wish I could answer that question now. But it will only bring pain to you.' Elizabeth thought. "I can not answer that question now." Elizabeth said turning away from Zoe. "Where are Kanji and Kenshin?' Suichi asked. Lee and Sakura go silent. "Its best now that we tell them the story now before times runs out for the reminder of the Celestial Warriors," said Lee turning his back to Suichi not answering his question.  
  
"Your right time is running out for us might as well tell them their family history and why they were brought here," said Suichi. "Why we were brought here?" said Tommy. "At least some of our questions will be answered." Said Takuya. The Celestial Digimon, Celestial Warriors, Legendary Warriors, Royal Knights, Seirramon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon all start walking down the long halls of the Crystal Palace until they reached a hidden chamber in the palace. "Now we will tell you the story of how the one the digimon refer to the ultimate evil came to be." Lee said to the Legendary Warriors. A white staff of a single crystal orb standing in the middle with a crescent moon on top and two large wings placed on both side of the orb appeared in her hand. Tapping the point of the staff on the ground causing the floor to disappear to be replace with of how the past Digital World look like 400 years ago.  
  
"400 hundred years ago the Digital World was at peace with the Demon World and many other worlds after that. But that peace did not last long for it was disrupted by an evil that wanted to conquer this world and many others. The name of this evil and what the digimon refer to as the ultimate evil name is Ganondorf," Lee said getting gasps from the Legendary Warriors "He was a sinister man. He was neither human nor digimon. He is considered worse than any demon from those who lived in the Demon World. For his a power was to great only power Lucimon could ever dream of possible. Ganondorf had caused destruction throughout the Digital World. His evil reign of terror had to stop so Holy Dragons of the Digital World had selected 6 brave human children to stop him and had become warriors in order to. They were called the Warriors of the Gods and Goddesses. This group of children was made up of two girls and four boys for there were only two Goddesses that had fought against Ganondorf before. They were the Goddess of Heaven and the Goddess of Wind. The four God Warriors were: the God of Hell, God of Darkness, God of Light, and the God of Nature. They all had fought bravely in that battle against Ganondorf. For he had many demons on his side to conquer the Digital World." "Ganondorf had convinced them to join his side against the Holy Dragons who just wanted peace in the Digital World and with the others. With more power that would make them invincible. That did not go well for the digimon and the demons that were on Ganondorf sides have fail with this power Ganondorf had gave them. Ganondorf were using them as puns to test their strength. Which he found out that they were stronger than he had expected of them. So he went to another world and claim a scared object called the Tri-force and use its power to conquer all the lands. Of course the Warriors of the Gods and Goddesses followed him to that world. With the help of the Hero of Time in that world they were able to defeat him. That was before Ganondorf had fled to another world causing more destruction than before," at this point Suichi received more gasps from the Legendary Warriors "Each time Ganondorf had fled to a different world and recruited more help in order to defeat them he had fail. For the Warrior of the Gods and Goddesses always had help on their side. Learning that them alone could not defeat him as long as they work together as a team and help from that dimension. From the ones that were sworn to protected it. Each time they went to a different dimension their age had changed or stayed the same. They had help from the Hero of Time, Galaxy Scouts, the Z Warriors, powerful sorcerers and maidens, and Spirit Detectives. With their help they had defeated Ganondorf each time he went to a different world. Each time they had fought him they grew stronger in friendship, trust, psychical, and mentally. When it came down to the last battle the Warriors of the Gods and Goddesses they were victories. They had nearly lost their lives in that last battle when they had defeated. Knowing that some how that he will revive himself the two Goddesses had sealed him a way in the deep corners of space hoping that he will never return. Soon peace had return to the Digital World but that peace had only lasted for 100 years. Another human that knew the counter spell to the seal that our grandparents had put on him broke the seal and release Ganondorf from his prison. Afterwards Ganondorf went to seek his revenge on those who had defeated him and killed them all. But luckily they had children and that was the only hope that the Digital World had. Now this group of warriors was called Serene Warriors. As history repeats itself so does fate. They had defeated Ganondorf and sealed him away. After that there were the Celestial, Angels, Spiritual, and Ancient Warriors. But the same thing keeps happening. Time has been repeating itself for 500 years already and we can't figure out why." Suichi finishes the story.  
  
"So now we know who the ultimate evil is, but what doesn't have to do with us?" Koji said. "This whole thing involves all of you." said Suichi. "Lets all sit down so we can explain the rest." Lee said. Both Sakura and Elizabeth were quiet the whole time. Soon all of them were walking down the long crystal halls again to the meeting room were they all set down so the rest of it could be explained. "Ophanimon have you contacted the other Legendary Warriors?" Lee asked. "Yes I have it will take some time before they arrive." Ophanimon. Cherubimon who has been quiet this whole time was board out of his mind. "Why haven't Kanji and Kenshin arrive yet?" Suichi asked again. "Yes were are they?" Elizabeth asked worried. "Truth is we haven't heard word from either the idiot and the jerk for quite some time." said Lee. "Idiot!!!" Sakura yelled while hitting her husband over the head. "Can you answer my question from before?" Zoe asked. "I will. Zoe I'm your great grandmother." Elizabeth said. "WHAT!?!" Zoe practically yelled. "At least we know that genetic." said Lee sniggering. Elizabeth throws him a death glare, which shuts him up. Suichi just sweat drops. "If you're my great grandmother you would have to be-." Zoe gets cut off. "At least 149 years old." Elizabeth said. All the Legendary Warriors are shocked. "You can't be that old." Zoe said. "Its quite true and she still hasn't lost her temper." Lee said sniggering. "My Lee you never know when to keep your mouth shut do you." said Suichi. "And I haven't changed either." Lee said smiling. "That whats scares me." Sakura commented. "How can you be 149?" Zoe asked. "That's simple. When we gained the ability to spirit evolve, the data from it merged with our DNA causing us not to age like the digimon do." Suichi explained. "I think I get it." Zoe said. "Will someone explain to us how Ophanimon came back." Koji said. "Were all wondering about that." said Kouichi. The others agree. Cherubimon by now is hiding his head in his arms not wanting to remember that day. "Since the Celestial Warrior of Heaven has the ability to give new life. I gave Ophanimon her life back." Sakura explained. "That makes since." Tommy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: I'm stopping right here!!!  
  
Yue: That was quite long.  
  
Sammie: It sounds good.  
  
Tina: It still needs work.  
  
Rena: Gez!! Give her some slack its her first time!!  
  
Tina: I guess your right.  
  
clueless97: More support please!!  
  
Sammie: Please review!!!  
  
Tina: So we at least appear more than twice in a chapter!!  
  
Yue: I didn't mind that.  
  
clueless97: Please review so Tina doesn't hurt me!!! (runs away)  
  
Tina: You better run.  
  
Yue: Review so the author will live in order to finish this!!!  
  
clueless97: Peace out!! ^_^ 


	2. Family History & Deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: HI!! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Rena: She's in a good mood isn't she?  
  
Sammie: Yep!!  
  
Yue: That can make all the differences.  
  
Tina: Is this fic going to start of what?  
  
clueless97: Fine. (sticks tongue out) Here's the next chap for: The Past Repeats Itself!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes/Comments)  
'Thoughts'  
***Scene change/P.O.V. change***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Family History and Deaths  
by clueless97  
  
"I guess that makes since." Tommy said. "At least two of our questions our out of the way- WHAT!?!" Takuya said. "What's wrong with you?" said Koji. "D-d-d-did you just say other Legendary Warriors?" Takuya said. "There are  
other Legendary Warriors!?!" all of them say. The much more older digi- destined sweat drop. "Yes is there a problem with that?" Suichi said. "I  
thought there was only ten." Zoe said. "That is correct except for one thing." Elizabeth said. "I'm guessing that Seraphimon didn't give you the full story did he?" Lee said starring at Patamon. "Opps." Patamon said. "I have word from Kanji." said Carriermon holding a letter in his beak. Flying towards Elizabeth Carriermon purposely hits Lee on the head. "What was that for!?" Lee said. "Kanji said to hit you for him." Carriermon said. "Thanks Carriermon." Elizabeth said. "Just doing my job." Carriermon said perched  
on Elizabeth's shoulder. "So what did Kanji say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Me and Kenshin ran into some trouble on the way to the Crystal Palace-."  
  
"Knowing them they probably caused it." Lee said. "Shut up!!" Sakura said  
hitting him over the head.  
  
"Tell the jerk we did not cause it like he think we did. Stay alive until  
we get there.  
  
Kanji  
  
P.S.  
  
Tell the jerk who still has my bandana since we were twelve to give it  
back."  
  
"Hey its not by fault that he lost the bet." Lee said. "That gave you know  
reason to keep it." Elizabeth said. "And here's a word from Kenshin."  
Carriermon said holding another letter in his beak.  
  
"Ignore what my twin just wrote he doesn't mean it.  
  
Kenshin"  
  
"You can tell that just started another argument." Sakura said. "Like we  
know it." said Elizabeth.  
  
"Who are Kanji and Kenshin?" Koji asked. "Both twins, Kanji is the Celestial Warrior of Light and Kenshin the Celestial Warrior of Darkness." Suichi said. "Both Kanji and Kenshin are your great grand fathers Koji and  
Kouichi." Lee said. "WHAT!?!" Koji and Kouichi said. "I see this  
information was kept from your parents by out children." said Suichi.  
"Why?" Koji asked. "It seems that your grandparents didn't want your parents to know the truth about your family's history." Suichi said. "But  
why would they not tell them?" Kouichi asked. "They feared if they told them that they would be killed by one of Ganondorf man that survived the battle all those years ago." Suichi said. "Even after we ask them to tell  
them the truth." Kenshin said walking in. Kenshin had purple short hair like Kouichi and Kanji had long blue hair in a ponytail like Koji. "Bout time you get here." Lee said. "Shut up Lee!! I don't need anymore shit from you." Kanji said. "Well excuse me!!" Lee said in a sarcastic tone. "If you  
two get into another fight I swear I will hurt you eternally." Sakura warned. "To late." Elizabeth said. Lee and Kanji were already at it with swords. In this case Kanji with a light saber and Lee with a fire sword.  
"Jerk!" said Lee. "Idiot!" said Kanji. "This is a bunch of bullshit." Sakura muttered. Getting up from her sit Sakura summons the Sword of the Heavens into her hands. "If you two don't quite fighting like a bunch of 5 year olds I'm going to have to seriously hurt you!! Since I'm against using  
violence I'll make an exception." Sakura said in a deadly voice. "Oh shit!!" Lee and Kanji said together. "Start running you two." Kenshin said. Lee and Kanji start running with Sakura on their tail. "Oh now you want to start running!!! Get your asses back here!! I'm not done with you yet!!" Sakura yelled. "We're sorry, we're sorry!!" yelled Lee and Kanji. "It's to late for sorry now!!" Sakura yelled. "This might take awhile." Suichi said.  
"Who's going to have to restrain Sakura this time?" Kenshin ask. "You."  
Suichi said. "Can you explain more to us?" Zoe said. "About what?"  
Elizabeth asked. "About our family." said Zoe. "Well were going to need Kanji and Lee alive in order to do this." Elizabeth replied. "If possible."  
Suichi said. 5 minutes later Kenshin comes out of the hall restraining Sakura at the same time trying to come her down. Kanji and Lee are walking several feet behind them. Apparently Kanji had finally gotten his bandana back and was wearing it on his head. Cherubimon was about to laugh at this  
but Ophanimon was glaring at him, which kept him quiet.  
  
(A/N: I don't really know if she could do that considering she has that  
helmet on that covers her eyes.)  
  
"*cough* Giant *cough* bunny." Sakura said. "What?" said Cherubimon. "Nothing." Sakura said. "Truth is there was actually more than 6 of us when  
we first came to the Digital World." Lee said. "The youngest was Taylor Celestial Warrior of Ice Tommy's great grandfather. The oldest was Jason  
Celestial Warrior of Thunder JP's great grandfather. And I would be  
Takuya's great grandfather." Lee said. "My line stopped after my  
granddaughter." said Suichi. "Why?" Zoe asked. "For the ones after her lacked in spirit." Suichi said. "What do you mean lacked in spirit?" Takuya  
asked. "For it was hard for them to turn a single plant into a weapon." Suichi said. "How can you turn a plant into a weapon?" asked Tommy. "Its quite simple actually." Suichi said getting out of his chair. Walking to  
the middle of the room while taking a thorn rose out of his hair. "Like this," Suichi said "Rose Whip." The once single rose was turned into a long thorn whip with the scent of roses filling the room. "I did always love it when he did that." Elizabeth said. "I agree." said Sakura. Cherubimon still  
board out of his looked up. "Giant *cough* bunny *cough*." Sakura said. "What did you say?" Cherubimon asked. "Nothing." said Sakura. "Doesn't your great daughter call Cherubimon that?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes." said Sakura "I have to leave now." said Lee. "Why?" asked Sakura. "Something is wrong  
between the fire demons and the fire digimon." said Lee. (Fire digimon referring to digimon that use fire type attacks.) "I guess you better leave then." said Sakura sighing. Lee teleports himself in a wall of flames to  
Marusu Mountain. "Why is it now that there is a problem with the wind digimon and the wind demons." said Elizabeth. "I guess that means that you  
have to leave, uh?" Sakura said. "Yeah." said Elizabeth. Teleporting herself to Wind top Peak. "I guess this should be happening." said Sakura.  
"What do you mean 'I guess this should be happening'?" JP asked. "When Ganondorf is rising it causes chaos to happen between the digimon and the demons." said Sakura. "Now its our turn to leave." said Kanji. "Where is  
it?" Sakura asked. "Soigne." said Kanji. "Why Soigne of all places that chaos would arise?" Suichi asked. "What's Soigne?" Tommy asked. "Soigne is  
a mountain village located on Snow Top Mountain. Soigne is a peaceful village where the ice digimon and ice demon lived in peace. Even after Ta- ," Suichi said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come  
out "Even after Taylor lost his life that Soigne remained peaceful for him." "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "Several years before we found out that one of Ganondorf's servants had survived the battle and had decided to attack Soigne where Taylor was at. We gave him warning, but by the time we gave him the warning the demon was already there and had killed him," said Suichi. "What about my great grandfather?" JP said. "Well um . . . . ." is all Suichi could say. "Well Jason met his fate had on." Sakura said. "What do you mean head on?" JP asked. "It seems that more of Ganondorf's servants had survived the battle than we expected. He knew he was going to die when  
he had excepted the challenge," said Kenshin. "Uh?" JP. "Three of his servants had threaten to destroy one of the nearby villages if Jason did not except the challenge." Kenshin said. "Well being him Jason excepted the challenge and kick their ass, but in the process he lost his life," said Sakura. "But how did he lose his life?" JP asked. "Jason and the last demon were equally match. Jason had already lost a lot of blood fighting against the first two. So using the Sword of Thor he then he charged directly at  
the demon as the demon did the same. When the attack came in contact it ended up in a draw. They had both ended up striking each other at the same  
time. Both losing their life." said Suichi. "We still miss them," said Sakura. "How can you possible miss us if we can still talk to you?" said Taylor. "Who said that?" Tommy said. "Oops . . . . ." said Taylor. "Taylor  
give a warning next time." said Kenshin. "Taylor you should explain to Tommy who you are." said Sakura. "Okay. I'm your great grandfather Tommy." Taylor said. "Cool." said Tommy. "I'm guessing you'll still pissed." Said Sakura. "Be pissed about what?" Takuya asked. "Damn right I'm pissed!! I was killed by some damn rabbit!!" Taylor yelled starts muttering about a stupid rabbit. "He was killed by a rabbit?" JP asked. "Stupid demon rabbit  
with that stupid machine gun." Taylor kept ranting on. "Demon Rabbit?" Suichi said, "Did you happen to get this so called demon his name?" "Yeah his name was Jackass." said Taylor. "Taylor!!" Sakura said. "Don't look at  
me that what he said his name was. "Before he killed with that machine  
gun." Taylor said. "Jackass, oh my." Suichi said. "Why 'oh my'?" Taylor asked. "That demon was supposedly the strongest in Ganondorf army." Suichi said. "Where Kenshin?" Taylor. "Chaos arose in Lightning Valley and Kenshin left to go take care of it." Sakura said. "Where's Jason?" Suichi asked. "Don't know he was he a minute ago." Taylor said looking around. (A/N: you can't really tell if he's looking around or anything considering he dead. I thought it was cool if you can talk to dead too!!) "Holy shit!!! Keep her away from me!!!" someone was yelling. "And here he comes." said Taylor as Jason ran by with a girl on his trail. "Keep who away from Jason?" Sakura asked. "Some girl name Britney that won't leave him alone." Taylor said. "It had to be someone he used to know then." said Suichi. "He said that she was the reason why he had a bad experience with girls." Taylor said. "Who's Britney?" JP asked. "Personally in my opinion I say Britney a slut." Taylor said. "Why are you calling her that you probably don't know her that well."  
said Sakura. "Oh yes I do." said Taylor. "You guys are getting off the subject." Suichi said. "Sorry." Taylor and Sakura said. "What's going on  
anyway?" Taylor asked. "Someone is trying to revive Ganondorf." Suichi said. At this point Taylor is swearing in several different languages. "Why the hell would they want to do that!?!" Taylor asked. "When did you start swearing?" Sakura asked. "Spent to much time around Jason I guess," Taylor said "Why would anyone in their right mind want to revive Ganondorf!?!" "That is the one reason we don't know." Suichi said. Jason starts explaining while running away from  
Britney "For *runs* the reason *runs* of *runs* taking over the *runs* first realm *runs* Hyrule *runs* and finding *runs* Princess Zelda. *Runs* Also to *runs* bind the *runs* power in the *runs* Master Sword *runs* the  
sword *runs* that destroys all *runs* evil!!" "How did you find out all this information?" Suichi asked. Still trying to escape from Britney "You  
remember *runs* that *runs* challenge I received *runs* from the three demons *runs* Cho, Chu, and Ching?" "Yes I do." said Suichi. "Well before *runs* I killed each of them *runs* they *runs* let the *runs* information  
*runs* slip out *runs*. Its *runs* odd to *runs* let that *runs* kind *runs* of *runs* information slip out." Jason said still trying to escape from Britney. "That's strange in deed." Suichi said. "What's strange about information slipping out?" Takuya said. "This kind of information wouldn't  
slip out so easily not unless they wanted us to know about it." Suichi said. "You want to know what's strange?" Jason said. "What would that be?"  
Suichi asked. "That *runs* all the *runs* girls I *runs* knew in *runs* high school that wouldn't *runs* leave me *runs* alone *runs* that Britney  
is *runs* still pissed *runs* that I wouldn't *runs* go out *runs* with  
*runs* her," Jason said "Taylor stop laughing your ass off this isn't funny!!!" "HAHAHA- Yes -HAHAHA- it - HAHAHA- is!!!!" Taylor said. "Jason did they say anymore?" Suichi asked. "Yeah Ching did say something before  
we both killed each other." Jason said. "Stop *gag* choking *gag* me!!" Taylor said. "Jason stop choking Taylor." Sakura said. "Jackass *gag* did  
*say something *gag* before I *gag* blacked out *gag*." Taylor said in between gags. "See Taylor has something so stop choking him." Sakura said. "Okay. . . . . . where he go?" Jason said. "Over here!!" Taylor said. "So what did he say?" Suichi asked. "That there was another way of breaking the seal." Taylor said. "There can't be another way of breaking the seal not unless you know the counter spell." Suichi said. "Ching said the same thing  
about breaking the seal another way without having to know that counter  
spell." Jason said. "I thought Britney was still chasing you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah she was, but I lost her. That bitch wouldn't leave me alone."  
said Jason. "Why are you calling her that?" Sakura said. "You guys meet Britney and you couldn't stand her. Suichi what's your opinion on Britney?" Jason asked. "Well if your asking the truth and I knew her way to well I would have to say that she is and still be a slut." Suichi said. "Suichi agrees with me about Britney being a slut." Taylor said. "Sakura I know you  
muttered something in Chinese about Britney, what was it?" Jason asked. "Trust me you don't want to know even when it's the truth." Sakura said. "God I'm dieing of curiosity!!" Jason said. "Yeah, tell us please!!" Taylor started begging. "Ask Suichi he knows what I said about Britney." Sakura said. "Suichi." Jason said. "Sakura said 'She's a lying prostitute, slut  
who sleeps with teachers to get good grades.'" Suichi said. Taylor and Jason went quiet. "Damn Sakura when did you learn how to do that!!" Jason said. "You scare me." said Taylor. "Suichi how do you live with her?" Jason asked. "Your off topic. Did Ching tell you the other way of breaking the seal?" Suichi asked. "No. If he did know how to break the seal without the counter spell he wouldn't tell me." Jason said. "Jackass did say something about that." Taylor said. "What would that be?" Suichi said. "You know how  
we all put in our magic together with Sakura's and Elizabeth's magic?" Taylor said. "Yes." Suichi answered. "Elizabeth, Lee, Kanji, and Kenshin should be here to know about this." Taylor said. "Well I'm here." said Lee. "How the hell did you get here!?!" Jason said. "How the hell do you think I  
got here bastard!!" Lee said. "Getting killed I know that part, but who killed you?" Jason asked. (A/N: that was wrong!!) "He called himself the master of fire or something along that line." Lee said. "Let me guess you  
had to use your most deadly attack in order to defeat him right?" Jason  
asked. "Don't even try to act smart Jason." Lee said, "And yes I did." "Geez it was just a question." Jason said. "Um Sakura getting mad." Said Taylor. "Will you two shut the fuck up and so we can hear what Taylor has to say!!!" Sakura yelled. "Yes ma'am." Lee and Jason said. "Taylor will you  
explain to us." Suichi said. "He said something about the seal being divided into sectors or something." Taylor said, "In order for the seal to be broken that umm . . .. I forgot the rest." "That's real helpful." said Jason. "Shut up!!!! Died after that part!!!" Taylor yelled. "Well Deacon said something about . . . . . . .HOLY SHIT!!!!" Lee said. "The only reason  
why chaos is starting to arise in certain areas is-." Lee gets cut off. "Spit it out already!!!" Jason yelled. "I was getting to that!!! By killing  
us the seal gets weaker and weaker. Due to the point that Sakura and Elizabeth had put in more magic by killing either Sakura or Elizabeth a big chunk of the seal will make it incredible weak, weak enough to destroy the  
seal from the outside without using the counter-spell to break it." Lee  
said. "That can explain that boy that been wondering around the Digital World for some time now." Taylor said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Lee and Jason yelled. "Um that there is a boy that was wondering around the Digital World for some time now?" Taylor said. "This makes matters much worse." Ophanimon said. "How does it makes matter's worse?" JP asked. "We don't know if he's here to help or to release Ganondorf." Jason said. "Looks like Kanji here." said Taylor. "Yeah I'm here." Kanji said. "There goes another part of the seal." Lee said. "What do you mean other part of the seal?" Kanji asked. "Lets see: 1. chaos is arising. 2. we're all starting to die. 3. this whole damn thing was a trap!!!" Lee said. "A trap to get us all killed I know." Said Kanji. "So you probably know what I mean that another par of the seal is gone." Lee asked. "Half yes and half no." Kanji said. "Let me explain it  
to you: each of us put our own magic into the seal right?" Lee said. "Right." Kanji said. "So if one of us dies that part of the seal is gone. If either Sakura and Elizabeth dies a huge part of the seal is gone." Lee  
said. "It's easier coming from you than it did from the stupid demon." Kanji said. "Lets hope that Kenshin and Elizabeth can stay alive now." Lee said. "Nope Kenshin just used Korimako." Taylor said. "And now I'm dead." Kenshin said. "Also knowing another part of the seal is gone." Lee said. "I know that but what choice did I have the demon wouldn't die." Kenshin said. "Good point." said Lee. "How many servants of Ganondorf's actually survive  
the battle?" Kanji asked. "How the hell would I know I never did take count!!!" Lee said. "Can someone please shut them up I have a headache."  
Jason muttered. "Is that Britney?" Taylor asked. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Jason yelled and started running. "I'll never forgive you for marring my sister Jason Makoto!!!" Britney yelled. "She is a god damn bitch for all I care." Sakura said. "We'll leave now so we can separate Lee and Kanji and leave Jason to his torture." Taylor said laughing at the end. "See ya." Sakura said. "Bye." Said Taylor laughing evilly. "Something most of rushed to his head again." said Suichi. "I miss Tiffany so much. I miss my wife!!!" Jason  
said. Then they leave. "Who's Britney and why is she mad at JP's great grandfather for marrying her sister?" Zoe asked. "You see at one time Britney asked Jason out and he said no." Suichi said. "That popular bitch didn't even deserve to go out with Jason." Sakura said. "Why are running your mouth so much now?" Suichi asked. "Elizabeth said that she's going to die today." Sakura said. "Why?" Suichi said. "The prophesy." Sakura said. "What does the prophecy have to  
do with Elizabeth dieing?" Suichi said. "Her death had to do with the prophecy!!!" Sakura yelled. "What prophesy would this be?" Ophanimon asked. "The Okra Prophecy." Cherubimon said speaking for the first time. Everyone  
jumped at hearing Cherubimon's voice forgetting that he was there. "Cherubimon you know of this prophecy?" Ophanimon asked. "I had heard of it  
from Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." Cherubimon said. "King Hyrule?" Suichi asked. "Yes King Hyrule." Cherubimon said. "I had thought that King Hyrule was dead." Suichi said. "Not necessary dead but still alive." Cherubimon said. "If he's not dead than what is he?" Suichi asked. "I can not tell you  
that." Cherubimon said. "The Okra Prophecy was the only prophecy that concern of the winds death." Sakura said. "Sounds if you know this prophecy also Sakura." Suichi said. "I do and I know it all to well." Sakura said.  
"Will you tell us?" Ophanimon asked. "I will," Sakura, said, "the Okra  
Prophecy went as it was told:  
The wind will fall in battle on top of Wind Top Peak,  
Fall of the wind will break the seal and release him,  
Followed by his servants he will seek revenge on those,  
Who had sealed him in his prison in eternal darkness,  
He will seek his revenge on those still remained,  
For he will kill the one who sealed his power away,  
The one who sealed his power away of heaven or of moon,  
He would come after her and kill her to regain his power,  
For if he succeeded all the realms would fall,  
The love that is shared between heaven and nature,  
Would provide the Digital World protection,  
The second Legendary Warriors spirit will awaken,  
Of Fire, Ice, and Thunder and of the missing Legendary Warrior,  
The Legendary Warrior of Moon who said had disappeared,  
After the battle with Lucimon and was never found,  
Only what was left of this warrior was her spirits,  
The second Legendary Warriors had fought to protect,  
Her spirits against the remaining evil that had remained,  
It was told that the time would come when he will arise,  
The second Legendary Warriors will be called again,  
To help fight against Ganondorf along side their partners,  
Along with the Legendary Warrior of Moon,  
For the battle took place across time, dimensions, and realms,  
Five crystal orbs of Wind, Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Moon,  
Were held by the female Warriors that held over whelming power,  
  
That's all I can remember of the Okra Prophecy. It was written on a tablet, but part of it was missing so I don't know the rest of it." Sakura said. "Neither does King Hyrule." Cherubimon said. Dynasmon and Crusadermon were standing in a corner the whole time. Bokomon was listening intently, Neemon was well thinking about something else that had nothing to do with anything  
right now. "Who are the other Legendary Warriors?" Takuya asked. "You already know them." Suichi said. "Sakura!! Sakura!!! SAKURA!!!!" Seirramon started yelling while flying through one of the open windows. "Seirramon  
what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Seirramon trying to catch her breath "Elizabeth, Elizabeth-." "What about Elizabeth, Seirramon?" Suichi asked. "Elizabeth has fallen. The enemy had over power her until she had to use Karicalialrius."(I just made that up.) Seirramon said still panting. "Why, why." Sakura said crying. "Please Sakura don't cry." Suichi said comforting her. "There's no need to cry over my death Sakura." Elizabeth said. "I know  
this is suppose to happen, but I wish it didn't." Sakura said. "I know destiny sucks." Elizabeth said. "You say everything sucks." Sakura said. "Yeah I guess your right. Seirramon, do you have the crystal?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes." Seirramon replied. "Crystal?" Zoe said. "Give the crystal to  
Zoe, Seirramon." Elizabeth instructed. "Okay." Seirramon said flying towards Zoe and handing her the crystal. "It's beautiful," said Zoe. "Zoe that is the Wind Crystal." Elizabeth said. The Wind Crystal is pink. "Like the one in the prophecy?" Zoe asked. "Yes." said Elizabeth. "The rest won't be easy to find especially the Moon Crystal." Sakura said. "Then how were  
you able to find the Wind Crystal?" Koji asked. "It was quite stupid really." Elizabeth said. "Yeah quite stupid if I wasn't the who was getting it!!" Lee shouted. "Well it did say the Flames of Hell will open the gate." Elizabeth said. "Well it didn't include the digimon that nearly digested me when the gate opened!!!" Lee said. "You came out in one piece didn't you?"  
Elizabeth asked. "Fine, you win." Lee said. Elizabeth is smiling.  
  
***On Worm***  
"How many days will it take now to get to the Crystal Terminal, Worm?" Sammie asked. "About one day and a half." Worm replied. "That cuts our time in half." Tina commented. "What do we due until then?" Yue asked. "Well we can think ahead." Rena suggested. "Sounds better then doing nothing." Tina said. All of them forgetting about the boy Worm told them about. "Rena you  
look down all of a sudden." Yue said. "My great grandmother just died."  
Rena said starting to cry. "Rena don't cry you knew this was going to happen. It even said it in the prophecy. 'The Wind will fall in battle on top of Wind Top Peak.' I hate when prophecy are right." Yue said comforting Rena. "I know, I know, but why is it that prophecy have to be right? Why do  
they have to be right?" Rena said calming down. "Well technical the prophecy isn't right." Tina said. "How is it not right?" Sammie ask. "The part of Rena's great grandmother dieing is true. But how do we know that the prophecy is correct when its missing its other half?" Tina said. "Tina your great grandmother passed away a few days ago, my just passed away." Rena said. "I wouldn't say she's dead I'm still able to talk to her." Tina said. "How are you able to do that?" Rena asked. "I don't know I just do," Tina said, "Just give it a try Rena." "Okay." Rena said. "Boo." Everyone starts to scream. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you that much." Elizabeth  
said. The screaming starts to stop. "Great grandma. Why did you have to die?" Rena asked. "I had to. I needed to protect the crystal in order to  
give it to you cousin Zoe." Elizabeth said. "IF you're dead how are you  
going to give it to Zoe?" Rena asked. "Seirramon was able to give it to her." Elizabeth. "I have a question." Tina said. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, how come is it that Zoe is Wind, but some how Rena is Fire, when you are the Celestial Warrior of Wind?" Tina asked. "I haven't really figured that out yet. It may because that Zoe has a passion for wind, but Rena has a passion for fire." Elizabeth said. "How the Giant Bunny doing?" Sammie asked. "Cherubimon is doing fine." Elizabeth said. "Wait, weren't  
you talking to Zoe before you started talking to us?" Rena said. "Yes." Elizabeth replied. "So how are you talking to us and Zoe at the same time?"  
Rena asked. "Uh . . .. Don't know?" Elizabeth said. "Are the other Legendary Warriors at the Crystal Palace?" Yue asked. "Yes they are. At the  
moment were going over that prophecy yet again." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Yue can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure." replied Yue.  
"I have always noticed that your eyes are gold color, but Sammie's are purple why is that?" Elizabeth asked. "I have notice that to and they're both cousins." Rena said. "So have I so what's the reason Yue?" Tina asked. "I can't tell you that." Yue said. Everyone anime falls except for Sammie. "I wish my eyes were gold but they're not." Sammie said. Everyone recovers  
from their fall. "Just like Sakura." Elizabeth said. "What about me?" Sakura suddenly joins the conversation. "How Yue acts like you." Elizabeth  
said. Sakura sticks out her tongue. "Yue you know that the Moon Crystal will not be easy to find and locate, right?" Sakura asked. "Yep." Yue nods. "And Sammie you know that the Ice Crystal will be as difficult as getting  
the Moon Crystal, correct?" Sakura said. "Yep!!" Sammie said. "Tina  
retrieving the Thunder Crystal will just be as difficult." Kathy said. "Where the hell have you been Kathy!" Sakura said. "In the Bahamas." Kathy  
replied. "The Bahamas in the after life?" Elizabeth said. "Yeah I know  
that." said Tina. "Might as well help Jason with the slut." Kathy said. "Jason does need the help." Sakura said. "Rena the Fire Crystal will just be as hard to retrieve just like the others." Elizabeth said. "Okay." Rena  
said. "We're all be leaving now." said Sakura. "Bye!" Everyone said. "The other Legendary Warriors are at the Crystal Palace and I already can  
tell they're going to help us." Rena said. "Where are the crystals  
located?" Sammie asked. "Let's check our D-lux then." Tina said. "Looks  
like all the crystals are in temples of some sorts." Yue said. "Mine is located in another active volcano." Rena said. "Sub-zero temperatures!!!"  
Sammie chanted. "Looks like we're going to need really warm coats and gloves," Tina said, "mine is somewhere on top of Lightening Peak." "Mine is  
floating in space." Yue said. "Space, why didn't I think of that?" Tina said. "For some reasons your spirits and your crystal are always hardest to find." Rena said. "There has to be a challenge when it comes to finding our  
spirits or crystal." Yue said. "I like challenges." Sammie said.  
"Challenges does improve our strength." Tina said. "There is always  
something good about a challenge isn't there?" Rena said. "Yeah." Tina said. "So you think we'll get to see Aryell again?" Sammie asked. "We will Sammie." Yue said. "I wonder how Link is doing since the last time we seen  
him?" Tina said. "He probably doing better now since than." Rena said. "Isn't his birthday coming up next month?" Tina asked. "Yeah it is." Rena  
said.  
  
***On Outset Island*** "Link!! Link!!" Aryell yelled. "What is it Aryell?" Link asked his little sister. "Do you think that Yue and her friends will come back?" Aryell ask  
jumping up and down. "Yes I'm sure Yue and her friends will come back."  
Link said. "I miss Sammie she's fun to play with." Aryell said still bouncing. Aryell notices her brother isn't paying attention. "My brother  
has a crush on Yue!!! My brother has a crush on Yue!!!" Aryell chanted while running in circles around Link. Link snaps out of his little world and notices what Aryell is saying. "I do not have a crush on her!!!" Link  
yelled. "If you don't than why are you blushing?" Aryell said. "Its hot out." Link said lamely. "How is it hot if you're inside?" Aryell said. "I  
do not have a crush on her!!" Link said. "Aryell stop pestering your brother." Grandma said. "Yeah stop pestering me Aryell." Link said. "Okay." Aryell said bouncing away dragging her telescope with her. "That girl Yue and her friends are all so kind," Grandma said, "I hope they come back to  
visit." "Yeah I hope Yue comes back." Link said to him self.  
  
***Back in the Digital World***  
***Crystal Palace*** "Did you talk to them?" Suichi asked. "Yes." Sakura said. "Talk to who?" Kouichi asked. "The other Legendary Warriors." Sakura said. "Why can't you  
tell us who they are?" Takuya asked. "You already know them." Suichi  
answered. "How do we know them if we don't them?" JP asked. (Stupid  
question. Hehe!) "Zoe has Rena ever told you what happened a year ago?"  
Sakura asked. "How do you know my cousin?" Zoe asked. "Rena your cousin Zoe?" Takuya asked. "Yes." Zoe said. "She goes to my school." Takuya said. "Yeah she told me, but I didn't believe her." Zoe said. "Did she ever told you about turning into a digimon?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. . . .you mean that she's." Zoe tried to say. "You would be correct Zoe. That your cousin Rena is another Legendary Warrior." Suichi said. Zoe is shocked. "When will she  
come?" Zoe asked. "She will arrive at the Crystal Terminal in one and a  
half days." Suichi said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
clueless97: That's all I got even though I got off topic!!  
  
Tina: You really did.  
  
Sammie: I still like it.  
  
Yue: How long did it take you to do this?  
  
clueless97: A week at least.  
  
Rena: Hehehe!! Please review for this chap!!  
  
clueless97: Yeah what she said!!! 


	3. Midnight Meeting & Meeting the Others

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: HI!! Thanks for the reviews!! If I got any!!  
Rena: This is like the third chap right?  
clueless97: Yep!!!  
Yue: She's going fast.  
Sammie: The faster she updates the sooner we find our spirit!!!  
Tina: You have a point.  
clueless97: Here's the next chap!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes/Comments)  
'Thoughts'  
***Scene change/P.O.V. change***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Midnight Meeting & Meeting the Others  
by clueless97  
  
***Crystal Palace***  
"Hard to believe isn't?" Suichi said. "Yeah a bit hard." Zoe said. "Rena  
will be arriving here with three more of her friends. Two of them being  
cousins." Sakura said. "Who are the other three?" Takuya asked. Sakura sighs before answering "You already know them. Three of you know them or at least meet them." "The oldest is JP's age, the youngest is Tommy's age, and  
the Rena and the other one are your age." Suichi said. "What kind of  
warrior is Rena?" Zoe asked. "You'll find out when she finds her spirit." Sakura said. "So there are basically 13 Legendary Warriors?" Bokomon said. "No 14." Neemon said. "Neemon you are right. There are a total of fourteen  
Legendary Warriors." Suichi said. "But it says nothing in the book about there being fourteen Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said. "How come its only  
now that were finding out there are more Legendary Warriors then before?"  
Koji asked. "Why weren't they here before?" Kouichi asked. "There was a  
reason for that children." Ophanimon said. "They were here a year ago."  
Sakura said. "Making them far stronger than you." Suichi said. "If they were brought back here there would more trouble than you children would be  
able to handle," Ophanimon explained, "These children had more experience  
of the Digital World than you can imagine. Knowing this much information  
came with a price. They were always targeted by the evil that wanted them dead concerning a certain member that knew to much." "You mean before that someone wanted my cousin dead?" Zoe asked. "Yes." said Sakura. "Sakura you should leave now for your own safety." Suichi said. "I'm not leaving until  
they all arrive here tomorrow." Sakura said. "You are stubborn." Suichi  
said. Sakura stuck her tongue out in response. "You all should get some  
sleep now before tomorrow." Ophanimon said. All the kids and digimon look  
outside to see its already dark. "I guess we should get some sleep now."  
Zoe said. "Where do we sleep?" Takuya asked. "Dynasmon will take you to  
yours rooms." Ophanimon said. "Okay." said Koji. Tommy started to yawn,  
"I'm sleepy." "I will take you to your rooms now." Suichi said. "Thanks."  
said Zoe. Suichi, Zoe, Tommy, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and JP get up from  
their sets. Then they all start to walk down the hall.  
  
***In the Hall*** While walking down the halls of the Crystal Palace you can see inscriptions in the walls. "What are these writings on the walls?" Kouichi asked. "Those are the inscriptions of ancient times in the Digital World." Suichi said. "Ancient times?" Koji said. "Why are there so many inscriptions?" Zoe asked. "All the inscriptions were written to tell of when evil will arise in the Digital World." Suichi said. While looking at the inscriptions Tommy notices the symbols of the Legendary Warriors and four other symbols off to the side. "Why are symbols of the Legendary Warriors written here?" Tommy said. All of them stop walking to see what Tommy was talking about. "Tommy is right." said Zoe. "Those were put there for a reason." Suichi said. "What reason?" Takuya said. "I can not answer that question now. You all need your sleep now before tomorrow." Suichi said. 'He's hiding something.' Koji thought. Unknown to Koji Suichi was reading his mind. "There is nothing to hide." Suichi said walking ahead. Koji just froze 'How the hell would he know that.' Koji thought. "There is a lot that I know Koji Minamoto." Suichi said. "I'm sleepy." Tommy said again yawning. "Lets get some sleep now." Takuya said. "I'm beginning to get sleepy too." Zoe said. "Where's Patamon?" Bokomon asked. "He's talking with Ophanimon and Cherubimon." Suichi answered. Neemon is still looking at the inscriptions. Sakura said to Suichi. I am Koji is getting suspicious about this. Suichi. Kanji said. ISuichi said. "Lets get you all to bed." Suichi said while casting a sleeping spell. "All of a sudden I'm sleepy." Takuya said. "Me too." JP said. The spell had affected all of them except for Koji and Kouichi. "Since all of you are sleepy lets get all of you to bed." Suichi said. "Okay." Takuya said with a big yawn. (Damn it now I'm getting sleepy. *yawns*) Walking down the hall they reach six doors three one each side of the hall. Zoe goes and takes the room on the right side of the hall that is the center. Koji takes the room across from Zoe's on the left side of the hall. Takuya took the first room on the left side of the hall. Tommy takes the one across from Takuya's room. Kouichi takes the room right next to his twin. JP takes the last room on the right side of the hall. Tommy shares his room with Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon. Patamon is still talking with Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Sakura, Kanji, and Kenshin. 'They're all finally all asleep. Koji and Kouichi will be the only ones that will know the whole truth about this situation.' Suichi thought.  
  
***Back in the meeting room***  
  
All the Celestial Warriors had arrived at the Crystal Palace and the  
Priestess. Suichi had just arrived from the hall. "I see all of you are  
doing well." Suichi said. Looking at the ghost/spirits of his friends.  
"Well we all had to come and discuss this situation now." said Lee's ghost/spirit. "I'm glad you have all decided to come." Ophanimon said. "You  
were the one that set up this meeting." Kanji said. "You all know the  
situation that we are in now?" Cherubimon said. "Of course we do." Elizabeth said. "Isn't that the reason why you called the other Legendary Warriors to come?" Kenshin asked. "Yes and this is also putting one of them in extreme danger of coming back." Ophanimon said. "Which one of them is it?" Kathy asked. "Yue is the one that will be in extreme danger of coming  
back." Ophanimon said. Hearing this Sakura faints, Suichi catches her  
before she hits the floor. "This is going to put a lot of stress on Sakura's and Suichi's families." Jason said. "This is going to be harder to  
say." Patamon said. "What is it then Patamon?" Taylor asked. Suichi is  
still holding Sakura in his arms.  
  
***In the hall***  
Koji opens his door and steps into the hall the same time Kouichi did. "Can't get any sleep?" Kouichi asked. "No." Koji answers. "There has to be  
something more than what they're telling us." Kouichi said. "I get the feeling that Suichi is hiding something." Koji said. Soon enough Koji and  
Kouichi hear voices flowing into the hall. "What do you think they're talking about." Kouichi asked. "Lets find out." Koji said. Kouichi and Koji start running down the hall while following the voices. After the all the running they reach the doors of the room they had left a several minutes  
ago. "God damn I'm right. You know better than I do without the proper training that Koji, Kouichi, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and JP will be killed!!!"  
Kanji yelled his voice traveling into the hall.  
  
***Outside the meeting room***  
***Kouichi's POV*** What does he mean we'll be killed without the proper training? "Koji do you know what Kanji means?" I ask my twin. "No. Lets just listen some more."  
Koji replies. Soon there is more yelling coming out of the room. "Kanji will you shut the fuck up for once!!!" that sounds like Kenshin. Wait isn't he and Kanji suppose to be dead? "This is weird." I here Koji say. "I know what you mean." I tell him. "Yelling will not solve the problem." Ophanimon said in her gentle voice. "I'm sorry Ophanimon, but it seems this problem  
is out of our hands." Kenshin said to Ophanimon. "Do you know any demons that are willing enough to train human children?"  
this time it is Lee. Damn it!! Isn't he supposed to be dead? "This is getting strange its like everyone that is talking is suppose to be dead." Koji said. "I know this is just creepy." I said. The door is just open a little enough for me and Koji to see whats going on. "Koji the door is open a little just enough for us look." I tell him. SO Koji and me move closer to the door to see what's going on. Sure enough everyone that is in there not exactly everyone is dead, but are ghosts/spirits. "Okay." Koji said.  
"No shit Sherlock!! What demon would train them?" this time, its Jason  
ghost/spirit that is talking. They're transparent so they have to be ghost/spirits. "Once they leave the Digital World they will no longer have  
the ability to spirit evolve. They would be weak once they leave!!!!"  
Taylor yelled. "They would have to be train to use the power of their  
spirits without having to spirit evolve." Cherubimon said. Is there actually a way for us to do that? "Rena, Yue, Tina, and Sammie have been  
trained already, but they will need to improve." This is a new voice. "Yue!?!" both me and Koji said. "Wait how do you know Yue?" I ask Koji. "I  
meet her. How do you know her then?" He asks me. "We go to the same school." I tell him. "There might be some demons that are willing to train  
them." Cherubimon said. "Might be are there any demons that will train them!!" "Lee fuck up already!! You are beginning to piss me off!!" "Will  
you two shut the hell up for once Kanji and Lee!!!" this on sounds like  
Elizabeth.  
  
***Inside the Room***  
***Normal POV***  
Kanji and Lee go quiet now. "That's much better." Elizabeth said. "Has anyone figured out who that boy is?" Jason asked. "NO we have not yet to figure who this child is." Ophanimon said. "Dynasmon have you had a run in  
with this boy?" Kenshin asked. "No not to say I have." Dynasmon said. "Crusadermon?" "NO I haven't." Crusadermon said. "This just adds up on our pile of problems." Kanji asked. "Suichi can your two demon friends train them?" Taylor asked. "Of course we are willing to train them." Kish said.  
Kish had silver hair and eyes his outfit consisting of silver colored slacks and a long sleeve shirt with a red trimming around the edge of the  
shirt and going up diagonally on the shirt up to the neck. "How about your brother Ryoran?" Suichi asked. "He will teach the children  
the basics of using the power of their spirits without having to spirit evolve." Kish said. "I shouldn't be asking this question, but how old are you Kish?" Lee asked. "300 at the least." Kish said. Everyone is shocked. "How about Ryoran?" Kanji asked. "295." Kish answered. "I wasn't expecting you to be that old." Kenshin said. "We have got that problem solved." Jason  
said. Kish had already left and it still night. "How about Yue, Rena, Tina, and Sammie do they still need the training?" Elizabeth said. "That really depends. They will still need to improve on their techniques." Cherubimon said. "I will have to agree with Cherubimon." Ophanimon said. "We still don't know who this boy is. And he is trying to revive Ganondorf!!!" Jason practically yelled. "Don't yell Jason you my wake them up!!" Elizabeth said. "You don't have to worry about they won't wake up until tomorrow morning." Suichi said. "How would you know that Suichi?" Kathy asked. "I have my ways." Suichi said. I'm guessing you used a sleeping spell on all of them except on Koji and Kouichi. Kathy. Suichi. Kathy. "Shut the hell up already Lee!!! We all know that!!" Jason shouted. "You don't know when we sealed Ganondorf that his power was split up. Into five different parts!!" Lee yelled. "Tell me Einstein how the hell you this?" Kanji asked. "He's telling the truth Kanji," Sakura said waking up, "You have to remember when all sealed Ganondorf that me and Elizabeth were to weak to seal all of his power away." "Sakura is right when we sealed Sakura and me split Ganondorf's power into five different parts. Each part flew off into a different directions." Elizabeth said. "So I'm guessing each part of Ganondorf's power flew into a different dimension from the other?" Kenshin said. "Yes that is right." Sakura said. "Do you know which dimensions that his power flew off in?" Cherubimon asked. "Yes I do. Each one flew into a different dimension: Hyrule, Sailor Moon Dimension, the Cardcaptors realm, and then into InuYasha's dimension." Sakura said. "This is a bigger problem than I thought it was." Jason said. "Does Tiffany know about this?" Kanji asked. "She knew about this before I did." Jason replied. "The Priestess of Hope is still alive?" Dynasmon asked. "Yes my wife is still alive, but she's in a different dimension at the moment." Jason. "Why is she?" Ophanimon asked. "She has gone there to talk to the digimon sovereign (did I spell that right?) of the Digital World in that dimension." Jason said. "They all know what is going to happen starting by tomorrow. They have opened the gates there to allow the digimon tamers to find their partners." Kathy said. Patamon speaks "How about the other Digital World in the other dimension?" "Yes. The digi destined there have their partners already. The battle is going to take place in more than those five dimensions/realms." Kath said. "Genii (is that right?), and Tiffany have already talked about the situation that all the Digital World is going to be in." Elizabeth said. "Does Yue know how to travel through times and dimension?" Ophanimon asked. "Yes she does. But this will affect all the children. While traveling through times and dimension their ages and appearances will change." Sakura said. "Yue also knows how to control the flow of time." Cherubimon said. "Yue had already surpass with controlling the flow of time already. She will be able to freeze time in place in order for them to escape from immediate danger or keep from being found out." Sakura said. "So her control of time is greater than the Time Card that the mistress of the cards has?" Kanji said. "Yes. Yue's magic surpasses the Mistress of the Cards Sakura. When she freezes time Sakura will also be frozen in time." Sakura said. "So I'm guessing your dear brother Clow Reed knows about this?" Kenshin asked. "Yes he already knows. Even though now he is a 10 year old now." Sakura said. "Crusadermon do you know if the portal is still there?" Lee asked. "Yes it  
is." Crusadermon replied.  
  
***In the hall*** "Should we wake the others up?" Kouichi asked. "No, even if we tried they won't wake up." Koji said. "There are actually more digi destined like us."  
Koji said. "They said something about them having digimon partners." Kouichi said. "What did Suichi do to the others?" Koji asked. "Aren't you  
children supposed to be in bed?" Seirramon asked. Koji and Kouichi jump  
hearing Seirramon's voice. "We couldn't sleep." Koji said. "So eavesdropping on the meeting is the next best thing? Are the other children awake?" Seirramon asked. "No the others are asleep." Kouichi answered. 'So Suichi used a sleeping spell to put the other children to sleep. He didn't use it on Koji and Kouichi knowing that they would probably understand the situation better than the others.' Seirramon thought. "Seirramon what did Suichi do to the others?" Koji asked. "He used a sleeping spell on them so they would go to sleep." Seirramon replied. "A sleeping spell? Why didn't  
it affect us?" Kouichi asked. "He purposely didn't use it on you two." Seirramon said. "Why didn't he?" Kouichi asked. "Think about you two are the only ones awake now. They're in there discussing what's going to start  
happening by tomorrow. Do you understand what they're discussing?" Seirramon said. "Yes." Both Koji and Kouichi said. "Suichi knew if you two couldn't get any sleep that you would come down here and listen to them."  
Seirramon said. "Shouldn't the others know this?" Koji asked. "They probably wouldn't understand it that well as you two do." Seirramon said.  
  
***Back in the room** "The portal is still in tact that's a good sign." Lee said. "All need are good signs now." Jason said. "There's also another problem." Kathy said. "Oh great all we need are more problems!!" Jason said. "While traveling to different dimensions they would need someone to go with them." Kathy said.  
"I see what you mean." Said Lee. "And they would still need to continue their training." Kathy said. "Ryoran or Kish would have to go with them."  
Suichi said. "Will they go with them?" Jason asked. "I will have to ask  
them." Suichi said. "How about your granddaughter Sakuya?" Kanji asked. "She agreed to go with them to the Sailor Moon dimension and train them."  
Suichi said. "Has that boy gotten anywhere close to were we sealed Ganondorf?" Lee asked. "He has not reached it yet." Ophanimon said. "Yet?  
Ophanimon what do you mean 'He has not reached it yet'?" Taylor asked.  
"He's trying to find the location of the seal." Ophanimon said. "So far he's having bad luck." Cherubimon said. "That good to here that he's having bad luck." Kanji said. "We'll be here tomorrow to give Takuya, Tommy, Koji,  
Kouichi, and JP the crystals tomorrow." Lee said. "So you located the crystals already?" Suichi asked. "Yes we have and we'll be retrieving them tonight." Lee said. "SO we'll be back by tomorrow morning before they head off for the Crystal Terminal to meet the others." Kanji said. "So you all will be leaving now." Suichi said. "Yeah." said Lee. "Come on then Lee."  
Kathy said holding onto Lee's arm disappearing with Lee. "We'll be gone now." Jason said. "See you tomorrow." Taylor said disappearing. "Jason what about you?" Sakura asked. "Oh I already the crystal for JP. But I'll leave  
anyway." Jason said disappearing. "I'll leave." Kanji said also  
disappearing. "Tell Koji and Kouichi we know that they were listening." Kenshin said also disappearing. "I'll tell them." Suichi said. Snapping his figure the doors fly open Koji and Kouichi ended up on the floor. "So you now know the whole situation Koji and Kouichi." Suichi said. "Why have us  
know and not the others?" Kouichi asked. "There are reasons for that." Suichi said. "What reasons are those?" Koji asked. "Tell me what would the point be if you have all this information, but you didn't understand it?" Suichi asked. "It would be useless." Koji answered. "You are correct Koji. Now you and Kouichi will need to get your sleep. Do not tell your friends the names of the other Legendary Warriors they will know them by tomorrow afternoon." Suichi said. Koji and Kouichi walk back down the hall and back  
to their rooms to get some sleep.  
  
***Next Morning*** All the Celestial Warriors had arrived including the ones that were dead ready to give the other crystals to their great grandchildren if they ever wake up. "Geez did we sleep this long?" Lee asked. "Yes. You, Kanji, and Kenshin slept the longest out of all of us." Elizabeth said. "Do you have  
to bring that back up?" Lee said. "Yes." said Elizabeth. "We had an excuse." Kanji said. "Yeah right. Bickering dose not count." Jason said. "It does when Kenshin starts it." Kanji said. "Excuse me you were the one that always started it." Kenshin said. "You two don't even get into another argument this early in the morning." Kathy warned. OF course they weren't listening and started bickering. "Geez!!! Do you boys ever listen!!!" Kathy screeched. "I listen." Lee said. "I know you do. I'm married to you." Kathy said. "We'll have to wait for them to wake up," Jason said, "While we wait  
lets enjoy the show." Referring to Kanji and Kenshin that were having  
another argument.  
  
***Inside the Crystal Palace*** "I slept like a log." Takuya said. "I bet you did." Zoe said. "I had the  
most wonderful dream." JP said. Lets not go there either. "Do we get to  
meet other Legendary Warriors today?" Tommy asked. "I guess we do." Zoe said. Koji and Kouichi walk into the room that the others were in. "You two look like you were up all night." Zoe said. "Not exactly." Koji said along with a yawn. Kouichi yawns after. "I see all you children had gotten your sleep last night." Suichi said walking into the room. Looking at Koji and Kouichi seeing that they didn't get enough sleep last night. "I see that two of you had problems sleeping last night." Suichi adds. "Yes we did have problems sleeping last night." Kouichi said after a yawn. (Damn it now I'm  
yawning!!!! *yawns*.) "I wonder why." Zoe wondered. "The others are waiting." Suichi said. "Others?" Takuya said. "Lee and the others are here  
to give you something." Suichi said. Koji and Kouichi think about last  
night and remember what they said about giving them crystals.  
  
***Outside*** "I see Kanji and Kenshin are in another argument." Suichi said. Kanji and Kenshin stop their argument and decided that it was Elizabeth's fault. "Its about time you all wake up!" Lee said. All the Celestial Warriors glare at  
Lee. "Sorry?" Lee said. "Lee just wants to get back to makin-." Taylor  
tried to say, but Lee smacked his head. "They don't need to know that Taylor!" Lee hissed. "Okay." Taylor snickered. "We came back to give you all something." Jason said. "Like how the female Legendary Warriors have crystals so do the male Legendary Warriors," Lee said, "Takuya take this." Then the red crystal started to float towards Takuya. "What is it?" Takuya  
asked. "It's called the Serpent Crystal. A raging fire lives inside the crystal as the serpent of fire and hell does." Lee said. "Awesome." Takuya  
said as the dark red crystal flew into his body giving him new powers.  
"This is the Crisis Crystal of Ice Tommy." Taylor said allowing the sky  
blue color crystal float towards Tommy. The crystal flew into his body. "This JP is the Mokusei Crystal of Thunder." Jason said. Allowing the dark yellow crystal float towards JP. As the crystal also fused together with JP's body like the other crystals did. "Tennousei Crystal of Light." Kanji  
letting the pure white crystal fuse with Koji's body. "Dosei Crystal of  
Darkness." Kenshin allowing the black crystal fuse with Kouichi's body. (A/N: There is a reason why I had the crystal fuse with them!! I'll tell  
you later!!)  
"Why did you give us the crystal?" Koji asked. "Tell me do you feel  
something within you screaming to let it out?" Lee asked. "Yeah." Koji  
said. "The crystal will help you unleash your true potential in your digimon form and while your not in your digimon form." Lee explained. "What do you mean when were not in our digimon forms?" Takuya ask. "You'll find out when you meet Kish and Ryoran." Lee said. All of the Celestial Warriors  
disappear except for Suichi and Sakura. "Its about time we go to the Crystal Terminal now." Suichi said. "Crystal Terminal?" Takuya said. "The  
Crystal Terminal is where you will meet the other Legendary Warriors." Suichi said. "So we finally get to meet the other ones you wouldn't tell us  
the names of?" JP said. "Yes you will." Suichi said. Koji and Kouichi  
already know all of the girls' names. "Seirramon will you give Koji,  
Kouichi, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon a lift?" Suichi asked. "Of course I will." Seirramon said. Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy get on Seirramon while another Seirramon appears and Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon a lift.  
While Takuya, Zoe, and JP spirit evolved.  
  
"Execute beast spirit evolution!"  
"BurningGreymon!"  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
All of them took off from Crystal Palace. Tommy, Koji, and Kouichi on Seirramon's back. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were on the other Seirramon's back. Suichi was flying in front of them. "Can I ask you something Suichi?" Kazemon asked. "Yes you my." Suichi replied. "How are you able to fly when you're not a digimon?" Kazemon asked. "Some dear friends of mine taught me how to fly along with the others." Suichi answered. "Where is the Crystal Terminal?" BurningGreymon asked. "In a hidden region of the Digital World." Suichi said. "What do you mean by hidden region?" Koji asked. "That region of the Digital World has always been hidden from praying eyes." Suichi replied. "Praying eyes?" Kouichi said. "The praying eyes that seek the power the that lays there." Suichi said, "We should be entering the region now." By the time Suichi had said that they had passed through clouds and an invisible barrier. Looking all around you would find all the digimon that had ran pass or flew pass them the previous day. "So this is the place were all the digimon were fleeing to." Bokomon said. "This is the safest region of all the digital World and were you will meet the other children." Suichi said. "Really?" said Tommy. "Really." Suichi said. "So where the Crystal Terminal?" Beetlemon asked. "It should be right over-." Suichi gets cut off when a Biyomon comes flying up to them. "Trailmon has arrived with the other children, Suichi." Biyomon said. "That is earlier than expected." Suichi said, "Biyomon will you lead us there?" "Yes." Biyomon replied and flew off. Suichi, Kazemon, BurningGreymon, Beetlemon, and both Seirramon follow behind. "Where here!!' Biyomon said landing on the platform. As the others, did Takuya, Zoe, and JP de-digivolve to their human forms. "So were are they?" Takuya asked. As soon as he said that four girls had stepped off Trailmon. The first one that had stepped off Trailmon had waist length blond hair, blue eyes, had a red skirt on that stopped above her knees, yellow short sleeve shirt, that was covered by a red vest like Zoe's, had tennis shoes  
on, and was Zoe's height.  
"HI!! My name is Rena Orinoto." Rena said introducing herself. The one of the Rena was a girl that had wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, had black jeans on, a navy blue t-shirt that had a design of a thunder dragon on the back of the shirt, a bit taller than JP,  
and Nike tennis shoes on.  
"My name is Tina Osaki." Tina introduced herself.  
(Stupid grammar check!!!) Next was girl about Tommy's height, had short dark purple hair that stop above her shoulders, baby-blue t-shirt, tan colored jeans, and tennis shoes  
on. "HI!! My name is Sammie Meiousei!!" Sammie introduced herself cheerfully. The last girl that stepped off had knee length dark blue hair, gold eyes, blue shorts, a silver tube top, yellow/gold colored thin jacket, and tennis  
shoes on.  
"My name is Yue Shichiyou." Yue said introducing herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
clueless97: That's it for now!!!  
Sammie: SO next chap were going to look for our spirits?  
clueless97: Yep!!  
Tina: Bout time to!!  
Rena: It was going to take some time you know.  
Sammie: Yippy!!! We get to find our spirits!!!  
Yue: Sammie calm down!!  
  
Sammie: I'm just so excited!!!  
clueless97: I'll update soon!! So please review!!! 


	4. Spirit of Steel, Shilamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: HI!! Thanks for the reviews!! And I was wondering why this  
computer had a grammar check!!  
Rena: So who's going to find their spirit first?  
clueless97: Not going to tell you!!!  
Sammie: Can you tell me?  
  
clueless97: OK!!! (Whispers into Sammie's ear.)  
Sammie: Cool!! So I'm second to find my spirit!!  
Tina: So who's first?  
Yue: She's not going to tell you. I'm last to find mine.  
Rena: Your is the hardest to find!!!  
clueless97: So on with the fic!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit of Steel, Shilamon  
By clueless97  
  
"HI! Tommy!!" Sammie said. "Hi, Sammie." Tommy said. "Tommy you know her?"  
Takuya asked. "Yes. We go to the same school." Tommy replied. "JP I see your doing well." Tina said. "Thanks." JP said with little hearts in his  
eye. Now over his crush on Zoe. "Hi Takuya!! Hi Zoe!! Rena said. "Hi, Rena!" Takuya and Zoe said. "Hi Koji and Kouichi." Yue said quietly. "Hi, Yue." Koji and Kouichi said. "Now tell who spirit is closet from where we are now?" Suichi asked. "Rena's." All three said together. "Rena how close is your spirit?" Suichi asked. Rena pulling out her D-lux the 3D map pops up and said, "Well its in one of the regions that weren't scanned. By our  
position now there are two routes leading there. One is going through a pass or we can take the route that involves a lot of climbing." "I thought all the regions were scanned." Takuya said. "Not all of them some of the regions were hidden so they were hard to find." Rena explained. Now Sammie  
was looking around the platform if she was looking for someone or something. "Sammie who are you looking for?" Tommy asked. "Sheri." Sammie answered. "Who's Sheri?" Tommy asked. Soon enough Tommy found out who Sheri was. A small creature ran passed him and leaped onto Sammie's head. "This is Sheri." Sammie said pointing to a fox like creature on her head. "Sammie your back!! Where's Yue?" Sheri asked. "She can talk!?!" Tommy said. "Yep!!  
I can talk I'm a demon!!" Sheri said. Sheri is a small fox demon like Shippuo with light brown hair and emerald eyes. "Yue's over there." Sammie  
said pointing to her cousin. Yue is looking away from Kouichi. "Yue!!!! Yue!!!!" Sheri said now leaping onto Yue's head messing up her hair. "HI Sheri!!! How you've been doing?" Yue asked taking the fox off her head and  
holding her in her arms. "Fine!!" Sheri chirped. Looking up Yue sees Kouichi watching her and looks away blushing and Kouichi doing the same.  
"So which way do you want to take Takuya?" Rena asked. "Which one's  
better?" Takuya asked. "While the pass is rocky while the other will be climbing over mountains." Rena said. "Over mountains?" Zoe said. "Yeah." Rena said. "I say the pass." Takuya said. "The path is rocky though." Rena  
said. "How rocky can the pass be?" Takuya said. "A little." Rena said.  
  
***In the pass***  
"A little rocky!" Takuya said. "Tell me would you rather climb over the  
mountains or take the pass?" Rena. "She has a point." Koji said. "I get it." Takuya said. Sheri jumping from rock to rock said, "This is fun!!" "I  
bet it is." Tina said with sarcasm. "Yue Tina being mean!!" Sheri said. "I'm not being mean!" Tina said. "Sheri don't pay attention to Tina." Yue  
said. "OK!!" Sheri said once again jumping from rock to rock. "Where's  
Suichi?" Zoe asked. "I don't know. Yue's great grandfather is strange." Rena said. "Suichi is Yue's great grandfather!?!" Zoe said. "Yeah. Didn't he say something about it?" Rena asked. "No he didn't say anything when we  
meet him and the other Celestial Warriors." Zoe said. "I know Elizabeth told me when we were on Trailmon." Rena said. "So I'm strange Rena?" Suichi said from on top the pass. "No. Just an opinion." Rena said. "So Tina how's  
it been going at school?" JP asked trying to streak up a conversation. "Been better." Tina said. "What do you mean?" JP asked. "The math teacher still giving me a load of homework." Tina said. "You got it bad." JP said.  
"I know I do." Tina said, "So JP do you have a girlfriend?" 'Shit did I just ask that?' Tina thought. "Never mind." Tina said blushing. "Uh?" JP  
said. "Its nothing." Tina said. "So how has it been going for you as a Legendary Warrior?" Tina asked. "Great! How did you know I'm a Legendary  
Warrior?" JP asked. "I'm a Legendary Warrior also so I should know JP."  
Tina said. "Which one are you then?" JP asked. "Can't tell you!! You're going to have to wait until I've obtain my spirit." Tina said sniggering.  
"I just can't wait!" JP said with little hearts in his eyes. Sammie and  
Tommy were having trouble climbing over the huge rocks. "This is hard." Tommy said. "This rocks to big." Sammie said. "There has to be a way around it." Tommy said. "Maybe if we move some of these rocks here we can catch up to the others." Sammie said. "Your right lets get to moving some of these  
rocks. "Where Sammie and Tommy?" Kouichi asked. "Oh no. They probably couldn't get over that rock back there." Yue said. "Lets go back and help them." Takuya said. "Sammie this is the last rock." Tommy said moving the  
last rock out of the way. "Great!! Now we can crawl through the hole we  
made and get to the others!!" Sammie said. Sammie crawls through the hole first and then Tommy crawls through. "Great  
now lets catch up to the others!!" Tommy said. As him and Sammie start  
running to catch up to the others.  
"Where could they be?" Takuya said. "Takuya don't worry they're smart Sammie and Tommy will find a way." Rena said. "Especially with Sammie." Yue  
said. "Where did Sheri go?" Yue asked. "Now Sheri's gone!" Tina said. "Who's Sheri?" Takuya asked. "That little fox demon that's been with us for the last thirty minutes." Rena said. "I didn't even notice." Takuya said.  
"I was wondering who that was." Zoe said. "Where Bokomon and Neemon?" Kouichi asked. "Where right here!!" Bokomon yelled. "Me too!!" Neemon said. They were behind a rock that was taller than them. "Hey you guys!!" Tommy yelled. "WE made it!!" Sammie said. "RUN!!" Sheri yelled running away from something. "Run from what?" Koji said. "Oh shit!! Just run!!" Rena said. "How can we run!! The path is to rocky!!" Takuya said. "Not unless you want  
your first fight to be with a demon that is ten times stronger than  
Dynasmon and Crusadermon combine then be my guess!!" Rena said. "That decides it." Takuya said running and jumping over some of the rocks. "Sheri what did you do?!?" Tina asked. "I stepped on his tail by accident!!" Sheri  
said clinging to Yue's shoulder. "Its ok Sheri its not your fault." Yue  
said. "That we're being chased by a demon!!!" Koji yelled. "Geez do you have to be mean Koji!" Yue said. "Koji mean!!" Sheri said. "I'm not mean!" Koji yelled. "Prove it!!" Sheri said. "Um . . . . .Not to make things worse  
or anything." Sammie gets cut off. "Spit it out Sammie!!" Tina yelled. Sammie sticks out her tongue before going on, "Isn't that a Gammon that's coming towards us?" Pointing up ahead to a digimon that is ten stories high swinging a club above his head. "Things just got worse." Koji said. "Yeah one demon chasing us while a digimon that is swinging a spiked club above its head!!!" Takuya yelled. "Its not like things can get worse right?" Tina  
said. "The last time you said that things did get worst!!" Rena yelled. "Sorry!!" Tina said, "JP are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." JP said. "The  
grounds cracking!!" Tommy said. "That's not good." Zoe said. "Where Suichi?" Kouichi asked. "Don't know he disappeared a while ago." Yue said. Soon the demon and Gammon were closing in on one another before striking. The demon swinging a metal club and Gammon swinging his spiked club. Both  
creatures striking each other with their weapons each time the weapons struck it cursed a tremor causing the ground to shake. "IF those two don't knock it off the ground is going to collapse!!" Rena said. "Let me handle this." Suichi said reappearing, "While you hurry on ahead to the area your spirit is located in Rena." "How is he going to stop the demon and Gammon from fighting?" JP said. "Rose Wipe!" Suichi said as the rose turned into a  
thorn wipe. Now slashing at the over sized demon and Gammon. "Hurry now  
while I keep these two busy!!" Suichi yelled. "Come on!!!" Rena yelled.  
"Shut up JP and run!!!" Tina yelled. "Yes ma'am!!" JP said. 'Tina is so  
beautiful!' JP thought. "You guys!!" Tommy said. "What is it?" Takuya asked. "The ground is starting to collapse." Sammie said. "Then lets start running!!" Takuya said. "I'm stuck help me Yue!!" Sheri cried. "I'm coming Sheri!!" Yue yelled turning around to get Sheri unstuck from underneath the rock. "Yue!!" Kouichi yelled running after Yue. "Sheri where are you?" Yue yelled. "I'm under here!!!" Sheri yelled from underneath the rock. "Yue!!!" Kouichi called her name again trying to get her attention. "Sheri!!" Yue yelled while moving the rocks out of the way. "Mama-Yue I'm under here!!" Sheri yelled. "Mama-Yue?" Kouichi said. "Kouichi help me free Sheri!!!" Yue said. "Yue come on we have to get back to the others!!" Kouichi said. "I'm not leaving until I get Sheri out from here!!" Yue yelled. "Mama-Yue I'm scared its dark in here." Sheri said starting to cry. Kouichi seeing that Yue wouldn't leave until Sheri was free got down on his knees and helped  
Yue. Sheri is crying really hard. "Oh! A glowy thingy!" Sheri said and stopped crying. Yue and Kouichi sweat drop. "Its round too and its red!!" Sheri said while playing with the glowy thingy. By the time Yue and Kouichi  
moved the last rock they found Sheri playing with the glowy thingy. "Sheri?" Yue said. "Mama-Yue!! Sheri said jumping into her arms with the glowy thingy. "Lets get back to the others Kouichi." Yue said. "Then lets  
go." Kouichi said. Both Yue and Kouichi are running to catch up to the  
others.  
  
***Sheri's POV*** I wonder what this glowy thingy is? Its round and its red color, can it be a crystal thingy mama-Yue was talking about? "Mama-Yue is this glowy thingy a crystal?" I asked. Mama-Yue and Kouichi are running for some reason. I look around and all the rocks are falling around us. Now I know why mama- Yue and Kouichi are running the rocks are going to crush us. I don't want to be crush by rocks!!! I know mama-Yue will do something if that happens. Mama-Yue and Kouichi look good together; maybe I can get them together with Sammie's help. I see Suichi is fighting against two over size creatures the  
over size demon Gul and the other over size digimon Gammon. Suichi is slashing them with his rose wipe. Pretty rose wipe!! He's fighting them so they won't come near us. "Yue, Kouichi!! Get to the others quickly while I hold these two off!!" Suichi yells at us. Those two look real angry that Suichi is keeping them away from us. Can that Ganondorf person hate us that much that he wants to kill us? "Mama-Yue is this glowy thingy a crystal?" I ask again. Mama-Yue looks down at the glowy thingy I'm holding and me. "Oh  
my." Mama-Yue said, but she trips over a rock and I go flying. "Yue!!" I hear Kouichi said. As goes over to Yue and helps her up. "Where's  
Sheri, Kouichi? She has Rena's crystal!!" I hear mama-Yue say. "I don't  
know she flew somewhere over there when you tripped." Kouichi said. Of course I'm over here!! My head hurts I hit my head on a rock!!! OWIE!!! I'm rubbing my head. "Sheri were are you?" I hear mama-Yue saying my name. "I'm  
over here!!" I yell holding the glowy thingy in my hand. I see a little spick of light where mama-Yue and Kouichi are moving some rocks out of the  
way to get me out again. "Mama-Yue!!" I said jumping into her arms, "So this glowy thingy is a crystal?" "Yes that is a crystal Sheri." Mama-Yue said. I then see this huge boulder that's about to crush us. "Mama-Yue a boulder going to fall on us!!!" I yelled. Both mama-Yue and Kouichi look up  
to see that the boulder is about to crush us.  
  
***Tina's POV*** "Kouichi!!" I hear Koji yelling out his twin's name. "Yue!!" Suichi yelled. Then I notice there a boulder that's about to crush them. Suichi can't do anything he has his hands full with the demon Gul and the digimon Gammon. "There's has to be something I can do." I said. "What can you do Tina? You don't have your spirit yet!" JP said. "There is still plenty I can do JP." I said. Then I take off jumping from rock to rock. "What is she doing?" I hear Takuya said. "How would I know!?!" JP said. Shit I won't get there in time if I don't hurry!! I guess this is where the training comes in we got from Kish and Ryoran. Geez they're like slave drivers!! I don't get how Yue  
and Sammie I can stand all that training!!! Its like they're not even human!! They're human of course!! It's just amazing for how they can handle all that. "Execute beast spirit evolution!!!" that I here coming from the group. "BurningGreymon!" "KendoGarurumon!" That most be Takuya and Koji. No  
da!! Takuya is the Legendary Warrior of Fire and Koji is the Legendary Warrior Light. I totally forgot about that!! I can be forgetful sometimes!! "You should get back to the others Tina." KendoGarurumon said. "Why should I?" I asked already knowing what the answer is. "You don't have your spirit yet, so let us handle this." BurningGreymon said. "Like hell I won't!!" I  
said and ran at an extremely fast pace. "Damn!! She's fast!!" KendoGarurumon said. Damn right I'm fast!!! Lets see a more boulders are rolling down the side of the pass. I guess its time to have some fun!! I  
punch a couple of boulders all of them breaking into pieces. Kick a few  
watched those get split in half and I'm almost there. "Glowy thingy!!!  
Glowy thingy!!!" I hear Sheri said. What the hell is a glowy thingy!?!  
Whatever it is it keeping Sheri busy. "Yue!! Kouichi!!" I yelled. Oh shit!! That boulder is getting to close for comfort right now. I need to go faster!! So with a little more speed I can get there and break that boulder into tiny little pieces!! Hehehe!!! Ok I'm  
losing it now. "One, two, THREE!!!" I said leaping into the air making contact with the boulder with my fist. I cracked the boulder watching it break into tiny little pieces like I planned. HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! God, now I'm really losing it. "Yue, Kouichi are you two ok?" I ask them. "Yeah we're ok." Yue said. Kouichi is staring at me blankly. "How did you do that?" he asked. "It runs in the family." I replied. "Where's Sheri?" Yue asked me. "She's over there going on about a glowy thingy." I said pointing into the direction Sheri is in. "I found the glowy thingy!!" Sheri said. What the  
hell is a glowy thingy!?!! Might as well stop asking that question to myself before I go insane over it. Turning around I see BurningGreymon and  
KendoGarurumon coming towards us. "How-." I cut KendoGarurumon off. "It  
runs in my fa-mi-ly." I said saying each syllable in family.  
  
***In Spirit World***  
***Normal POV***  
  
"So how did they react to the prophecy?" Kathy asked. "Better than expected." Lee said. "Considering we had to lie." Kanji said. "Just not the whole truth." Kenshin said. "What do you mean not the whole truth?" Kathy said. "You see we sort of lied about there being a second Legendary Warrior of Fire, Ice and Thunder." Jason said. "And why did you tell them that?" Kathy said. "To keep them from knowing the exact truth." Lee said. "And the  
exact truth would be?" Kathy asked eyebrow twitching. "That there is a second Legendary Warrior of Steel, a second Legendary Warrior of Water, and a second Legendary Warrior of Wood?" (There's a twist.) Jason said taking a few steps back. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Kathy yelled. "Its not our fault!! We had to lie!!!! IF we told them there was a second Legendary  
Warrior of Steel, a second Legendary Warrior of Water, and a second  
Legendary Warrior of Wood they probably wouldn't work together with the other Legendary Warriors!!" Jason said in defense taking more steps back. "How the hell did you convince Sakura to lie about the prophecy!!! You know  
she hates lying!!! Not unless she had to!!!" Kathy kept on yelling. "It took convincing for her to lie about parts of the prophecy!!" Jason said.  
"Plus it was Lee's idea in the first place?!?" Jason said. Kathy is now glaring at her husband. "How did you convince her to lie?!?" Kathy yelled. "Tell me would you want to work with other Legendary Warriors if there were  
second ones of the one that they defeated?" Lee asked. "No I wouldn't." Kathy said. "That's how we had to convince Sakura to lie." Kanji said. "So I'm guessing when Rena finds her spirit that they're going to be shocked, huh?" Kathy asked. "Yeah." Lee said. "So how did you cover up for the other  
Legendary Warrior and how did you convince Ophanimon, Patamon, and Cherubimon to go along with it?" Kathy asked. "That took awhile to convince  
them." Kenshin answered. "We used Moon." Kanji said. "WHAT!?!" Kathy  
yelled. "His idea." Taylor said pointing to Kenshin. Kenshin starts running. "I guess it was better just to say the true name of the missing Warrior?" Taylor said. "Yeah." Lee said. "Do you think Kenshin will survive  
Kathy's wrath?" Taylor asked. Lee thinks for a second, "No."  
  
***Back in the Digital World***  
***Normal POV***  
  
With Yue and Kouichi on KendoGarurumon's back and Sheri being carried by  
BurningGreymon were heading back to the group. With tons of rocks and boulders crashing down due to the fight that Suichi is still in. "How are  
suppose to dodge all these boulders without getting crush by the other  
ones?" KendoGarurumon asked. "How should I know!" BurningGreymon said.  
"Glowy thingy!! GLOWY THINGY!!!" Sheri kept on saying. "What is a glowy thingy?" BurningGreymon asked. "A crystal is a glowy thingy!!" Sheri said  
still playing with the crystal, "Hey look. That big boulder is coming  
lose!!" Sheri said. "Thanks for pointing that out Sheri!!" Tina said  
running along side them. "How are you able to keep up with us?" Takuya  
asked. "I do a lot of running." Tina said 'lame excuse' Tina thought.  
"There has to be more than that." Kouji said. "Fine! I do a lot of  
training." Tina replied, "Who does the crystal belong to?" "It's Rena's  
crystal." Yue replied. "Yeah I can tell it's that metallic color." Tina  
said. "Um, that big boulder is falling now." Sheri said pointing at the boulder that is falling. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious!!" Tina said. "You don't have to be mean!!" Sheri said. Tina falls over anime style, "I'm not being mean!!" "Wild Fire Tsunami!" Takuya yelled sending the huge fire  
attack at the boulder destroying it. Just to be replaced with an even bigger boulder. "Deadly Roots" Tina muttered to herself. Poisoned tip roots shot out of the side of the pass destroying the boulders and all the others  
that were coming down. "How the hell did that happen?!?" Koji said. Yue  
glares at Tina. "Oops." Tina said.  
  
"Where did all those roots come from?" Tommy asked. "I don't know." Sammie said she actually did know where the roots came from. "I'm confused." Zoe said. "What are you confused about?" Rena asked. "Where did all those roots come from? When there isn't another digimon around? Takuya and Kouji don't have an attack like that." Zoe said. "Way to go Tina." Rena muttered. "What did you say?" Zoe asked. "Nothing!" Rena said. "You said 'Way to go Tina.'  
What did you mean by that?" Zoe asked. "You'll see when Tina finds her spirit." Rena said. "Why haven't you left yet?!?" Suichi yelled. "Sheri got  
trapped underneath some rocks!!!" Yue yelled still riding on  
KendoGarurumon's back. "I found a glowy thingy!!" Sheri yelled from  
BurningGreymon's back. Everyone sweat drops. "Glowy thingy? All of you leave NOW!!!!" Suichi yelled. 'We need to go faster. I'll need to lend some  
of my power to KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon so we can get to the  
others faster.' Yue thought. Yue starts to chant an ancient spell fro m long ago to lend her power to KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon. Kouji and  
Kouichi were the only ones that heard Yue chant the spell, but they couldn't understand what she is saying. Considering she was saying it in Chinese. KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon's body glow silver for a brief  
moment before they went back to normal. Both KendoGarurumon and  
BurningGreymon felt a jolt of power running through them. With this new power coursing through them they used their newfound speed to get to the  
others. Yue starts to chant another spell, which causes all of them to disappear and then reappear either on KendoGarurumon or BurningGreymon's  
back. "How did you guys get here?" Takuya asked. "I really don't know.  
First we were waiting for you and then we appear here." Zoe said. "It's  
just weird." Rena said. "How close are we to your spirit now?"  
KendoGarurumon asked. "Were getting close. By the rate that we're going  
we'll get there in no time." Rena said. "GLOWY THINGY RENA!! GLOWY  
TIHNGY!!" Sheri said. "What glowy thingy Sheri?" Rena asked. Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Zoe, and JP wanted to see what this glowy thingy is. "This  
is the glowy thingy I found!!!" Sheri chirped pulling out the metallic  
colored crystal. "Sheri that's my crystal!?!" Rena exclaimed. "So this glowy thingy is a crystal?" Sheri asked. "Yes." Rena said. "Glowy thingy."  
Neemon said. "You ninny." Bokomon said stretching Neemon's pants and letting them snap back. "OWIE!!" Neemon said. "That was mean." Sheri said bopping Bokomon on the head. "Does he always do that?" Rena asked. "Yeah he does that to Neemon sometimes." Zoe replied. Bokomon and Sheri had gotten into a bopping each other on the head. "Will you stop that!" Bokomon said.  
"No!!" Sheri said. "Sheri stop bopping Bokomon." Rena said picking up Sheri. "He was being mean to Neemon!!" Sheri said. "I was not being mean!" Bokomon said. "What's going on?" BurningGreymon asked. "Sheri and Bokomon were bopping each other on the head." Zoe said. "Ok." BurningGreymon said. "Are close?" KendoGarurumon asked. "Yeah, we're close." Rena said. After a couple more miles they had made it to their destination. Everyone getting off either BurningGreymon or KendoGarurumon's back so they go back to their regular self, "Is this where your spirit is suppose to be?" Takuya asked looking around. "Yeah somewhere." Rena said taking out her D-lux to locate  
her spirit. "Why are there jagged pieces of steel sticking out of the  
ground?" Sammie asked. "Why is there fire spouting out of the ground?" Tommy asked. Everybody is now looking at their surroundings noticing the jagged pieces of steel sticking out of ground and the fire spouting out of the ground. "Where's Sheri?" Yue asked. Everyone looks around the area and  
finds Sheri poking one of the jagged steel sticking out of the ground. Sheri keeps on poking it, "OWIE!! That hurt." Sheri said kicking the large piece of steel out of the ground. Everyone stares at her except for Yue and  
Sammie. Before Sheri went running back to Yue. "Um . . . .my spirit is somewhere in that direction." Rena said first to come around. "Okay. Then lets go." Takuya said. Soon a tremendous roar was heard. "WHO HAS DISTARB  
MY SLEEP?!?!?" the voice roared. "Um Sheri what have we told you not to do?" Rena asked. "Not to kick an object out of the ground, for it may it a digimon or demon?" Sheri said. "Yes." Rena said, "and you just did what?" "Kicked a large jagged steel out of the ground and now it is stuck in that large snake like digimon's head." Sheri said. Everyone looks behind them to  
see a metal snake like digimon with the piece of steel in his forehead.  
"WHO HAS DISTURBED MY SLEEP?!?" it roared again.  
  
****Digimon Info. Bokomon: "MetalHissmon, his Iron Bite is strong as  
diamonds and his Poison Spite is a deadly attack."***  
  
"I'm MetalHissmon guardian of the second spirit of Steel." MetalHissmon  
said. "Second Spirit of STEEL!?!" Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Kouichi, and JP yelled. "Do I have to repeat myself? I said guardian of the second spirit  
of Ssssteel!!! Iron BITE!!" MetalHissmon yelled/hissed.  
  
"Execute!!! Fusion Evolution!!"  
"Execute!!! Spirit Evolution!!"  
  
"Aldamon!"  
"BeoWolfmon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Beetlemon!!"  
  
All of them had spirit evolved or fusion evolved and dodged MetalHissmon's attack. After missing his target MetalHissmon dives into the ground. "You guys hurry on ahead and find Rena's spirit!!" Aldamon yelled. "Right." All of them said and ran off into the direction Rena's spirit was in including  
Patamon, Neemon, and Bokomon.  
  
***On top of the pass***  
  
"Those kids stand no chance against MetalHissmon and his brother. They'll all die, if they mange to survive they'll make worthy rivals. I'll become their allie just to found out their weakness and also to get close to Yue. That boy Kouichi better get no ideas for Yue is mine." A boy had said. Had black messy hair, purple eyes, and two inches taller than Takuya. Had on black jeans, a tight blue shirt, and had normal sneakers on. "Might as well  
watch for some entertainment." he said.  
  
***Down below with MetalHissmon***  
  
So far MetalHissmon has been underground and has not resurface yet. "Where is that over grown snake?" BeoWolfmon said. "Iron Tail!" hissed a voice.  
"MetalHissmon!" BeoWolfmon said. "Poison Spite!!" MetalHissmon said  
spitting out a deadly poison. "WHAT!?!" BeoWolfmon said in surprise. As  
both the brothers attacked BeoWolfmon. "Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled sending the attack towards one of the brothers. Unfortunately it only his  
SteelHissmon and MetalHissmon's attack was still heading towards  
BeoWolfmon. BeoWolfmon jumped out of the way before the spit could make contact with him. When the attack missed the poison had made a deep hole in the ground. "That was close." BeoWolfmon said. "Yeah that poison would've gone through your armor!" Aldamon said. "I'm SteelHissmon." SteelHissmon  
said. "Dear brother you have come to help." MetalHissmon said. "You are correct." SteelHissmon said. "There are two of you?!?" Kazemon said. "Yes  
there isssssssss." SteelHissmon said. "I'll go after the other children dear brother." MetalHissmon said. "No your not!! Atomic Inferno!!" Aldamon  
yelled sending another attack.  
  
***Inside structure*** "Where to now?" Tina asked. "Down this hall, down another hall, up a hall, and to the right." Rena said. "How many halls have we've gone up and down?"  
Sammie asked. "Lost count around ten." Yue said. "How is there a second  
Legendary Warrior of Steel when we were told that there was a second  
Legendary Warriors of Fire, Ice, and Fire?" Bokomon asked. "There is no second Legendary Warriors of Ice, Fire, or Thunder." Rena said. "Look in  
your book Bokomon." Tina said. Bokomon pulls out the book and starts to flip through the pages. "WHAT!?!" Bokomon said. "What?" Neemon said. "There is a second Legendary Warrior of Steel!" Bokomon said. "Now do you believe me?" Rena said. "Yes." Bokomon said. "Hey over here!!" Sheri and Patamon yelled, "We found a secret passage!!" "A secret passage? Lets just hope it leads to my spirit quicker!!" Rena said. The wall beside them to the left  
burst opened when MetalHissmon came crashing through the wall. "You children will never get to the spirit of steel!!" MetalHissmon said. "Lets  
take our chances and run!!" Bokomon said. All of them took the secret passage and ran to the secret chamber. With MetalHissmon slithering right behind them. "Poison Spite!" MetalHissmon hissed spiting his attack out. The wall right next to them started to whatever rock does when acid touches it (Okay so I for got how to spell the word!). "Shit!!! That poison is like acid!!" Tina said. "Geez do you have to swear!!" Rena said. "Yes!!" Tina  
said. Since they were being chased they were running. "How close are we  
now!?!" Bokomon asked. "We're close now we just have to go through this passage and we're there!!" Rena said holding out her D-lux. "Well we better hurry!!!!" Bokomon yelled. Neemon and Sheri were running especially fast. "You children will not get away!! Poison Spite!!!" MetalHissmon said. Once again spitting out acid like poison. "To close!! TO CLOSE!!!" Neemon kept on saying. "Will you shut up!?!" Bokomon said snapping Neemon's waistband. "OCHIE!!!" Neemon said. "Poison Spite!!" "Geez how many times does he have to do that?" Tina said. "What you expect!!! He said he is the guardian of the Spirit of Steel!!!" Rena yelled. "You do have a point." Tina said. "We made it!!" Rena said as they exited the passage. "Bout time too." Bokomon said as he was catching his breath. "Were are we?" Patamon asked. "I guess this the hidden chamber the spirit is in." Rena said. "Since we got here before MetalHissmon that give you some time to find your spirit Rena." Yue said. "Your right. Strange thing is my D-lux isn't giving any signs that  
the spirit is nearby." Rena said. "Why is-." Bokomon gets cut off when  
MetalHissmon comes crushing through one of the walls. "Poison Spit!"  
MetalHissmon said aiming his attack towards Rena. Luckily for Rena  
MetalHissmon had bad aim since the room didn't give him enough room to move. Since the attack went off course it hit the small boulder that was next to Rena reveling her spirit. "My spirit." Rena said. "Hurry and get before MetalHissmon makes room for himself to move!!" Tina said. "Right!!"  
Rena said allowing her D-lux to absorb the spirit of steel. "Execute!  
Spirit Evolution!" Rena yelled. As her human clothes tore away from her body to be replaced with the digimon armor. "Shilamon!" Shilamon appeared with forest green armor, a mirror shield on both arms, a yellow and orange  
ridge designed on above the above both wrists, and above the angle both angles, a helmet covered her eyes, and metallic hair came flowing out from underneath the helmet. "Poison Spit" MetalHissmon said. "Death Reflection!" Shilamon yelled absorbing the attack with her mirror shields reflecting the  
attack back to MetalHissmon.  
  
***Back Outside***  
  
The Legendary Warriors were still in the battle with SteelHissmon and  
having trouble to.  
"Thunder Blitz!"  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
All the attacks combined creating a hurricane of ice, wind, and thunder  
colliding into SteelHissmon. "Where did he go?" Beetlemon said. "Right hereeeeee!" SteelHissmon hissed appearing behind Beetlemon. "Iron Tail!"  
SteelHissmon said striking Beetlemon in the back him plummeting to the ground. "Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon yelled releasing the attack from the loin on his chest. The attack hit SteelHissmon, sending him into jacked pieces  
of steel. "No one hits me and gets away with it!!" SteelHissmon said  
getting pissed that he hadn't defeated them yet. A loud crush was heard when MetalHissmon came flying out of the temple the others were in. "What the hell!?!" Aldamon yelled. After MetalHissmon came flying from out of the  
temple another digimon came right behind. "Who is that?" Kazemon asked. "Whoever it is I hope they're on our side." Beetlemon said. "You ready for more?" Shilamon said. "You will pay for that little girl!!" MetalHissmon  
said. "Poison Spite!" once again with the spitting. "Death Reflection!"  
Shilamon said reflecting MetalHissmon's attack off her mirrors and back towards him. The attack hit MetalHissmon dead on showing his frocno code. "Frocno Code digitize." Shilamon said scanning MetalHissmon's frocno code with her D-lux. "Iron Tail!" SteelHissmon yelled striking Shilamon across  
the back sending her into a boulder, which shuttered afterwards. "That really hurt!" Shilamon yelled, "Death Reflection!!" sending a blast towards  
SteelHissmon from the mirrors on her arms. SteelHissmon dives into the  
ground to avoid the attack. "Shit now where did he go!" Shilamon said. "Right here!" SteelHissmon said appearing behind Shilamon. "Toxic Spit!"  
sending an even worser version of MetalHissmon's 'Poison Spit' attack. "Death Reflection!" Shilamon yelled turning around to reflect the attack  
back to SteelHissmon. Yue, Sammie, Tina, Sheri, Bokomon, and Neemon had  
just gotten out of the ruins. Sheri somehow pulls two pom-poms out of nowhere and starts cheering. "One, two, three, four who do we appreciate Shilamon!! Shilamon!! Shilamon!!" Sheri said jumping up and down. "Do you have anymore?" Neemon asked. "Yep!! Sure do!!!" Sheri said pulling out two  
more pom-poms out of nowhere and gives them to Neemon. Both Sheri and Neemon start cheering on Shilamon on. Yue, Sammie, Tina, and Bokomon grew a  
sweat drop the size as a baseball. "Shit! Where the hell do he go this time?!?" Shilamon muttered to herself.  
Apparently SteelHissmon dove back into the ground to avoid Shilamon's attack. "Behind you!" SteelHissmon said appearing behind Shilamon again.  
"Multiply!" Shilamon yelled making more copies of herself surrounding SteelHissmon. "How could you possibly do that!!?" "Death Reflection!" said all the Shilamon. "No!!" SteelHissmon yelled as the attacks hit him showing his frocno code. All the copies of Shilamon go back into the original one "Frocno code digitize." Shilamon said scanning SteelHissmon's frocno code.  
After scanning the frocno code Rena converted back to her normal self.  
"That was fun!" Rena said. "You're the second Legendary Warrior of Steel!?!" all of them said. Bokomon comes and said, "It said in the book that there is a second Legendary Warrior of Steel: Shilamon." Sheri had put hers and Neemon's pom-poms back from where ever she got them from. "Yeah?"  
Rena said as the others converted back to their human forms. "A second Legendary Warrior of Steel? We told there was a second Legendary Warrior of Fire, Ice, and Thunder." Takuya said. "Who ever told you that was keeping  
you from the truth." Rena said. "I wonder why?" Zoe said. "For certain  
reasons I guess." Bokomon said. "Hey!! Sheri found something!!" Sammie said. "Its really big and it has weird writing on it!!" Sheri yelled. All of them had rushed to where the others were at to see what Sheri found. "So  
what is it?" Takuya asked. "I don't know." Sheri said. "What are these symbols here?" Tommy said pointing to one of the symbols. "It looks like a  
map." Kouji said. "A real old map." JP said. "Its not that old. Its probably about a hundred years old." Yue said examining the stone tablet. "This symbol here looks like the moon and this one over here looks like the sun!" Sheri said pointing to each symbol. "Yeah these symbols look like the solar system." Rena said. "Sun, Earth, Moon, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Mercury,  
Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto." Kouichi said. "There's a symbol under each  
planet too." Tommy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
clueless97: That's it!!  
  
Sammie: I want to know more about the tablet!!  
Yue: Will probably find out next chap.  
Tina: Waiting is like the only thing we're doing right now.  
Rena: She does have a point there.  
clueless97: Fine!! Please review!!! Rena: Review so we can find out whats up with that tablet she just put in!! Sammie: No you say it like this!!! (clears throat) Please review!! So we  
can figure out the mystery of the tablet! clueless97: Yeah what Sammie said!! So please review!! Does anyone know how to do Italic? I haven't quite figured out how to do it yet!! If you know  
how can you please tell me!! 


	5. Tablet

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: I'm back!!  
Tina: Is that all you can think of to say"  
clueless97: Pretty much.  
Sammie: Time to find out what the tablet is!!  
  
Yue: I wonder what it is.  
Rena: It has to be something interesting if she put it in.  
clueless97: Yes its interesting!!! Jeez!!  
Sammie: Yippy tablet!! Clueless97: Okay. Here's the next chap!! It might be short though!! Enjoy  
it anyway!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tablet  
By clueless97  
  
"There's a symbol under each planet too." Tommy said. "Yue do you know what this tablet says?" Rena asked. "How can Yue read it? I can't even read it!"  
JP said. "Shut up JP." Tina said. "Yue can you read this?" Rena asked. "Yeah." Yue said. "She can actually read this?" Kouji asked. "Yue can read it!!" Sheri said. "Yue can read anything even if it's written in a language long forgotten." Rena said. Yue's eyes are scanning the tablet going up and  
down. "The symbols underneath the planets are the ones of the Gods & Goddesses, Celestial, Angels, Spiritual, Ancient, and Legendary Warriors."  
Yue said. "My god she's right." Bokomon said looking in his book. "This symbol here that looks like a pitch fork is the symbol of all the warriors of Hell. Later the spirit of Hell was changed to the spirit of Fire along with the symbol changing. Both of these symbols are under Mars." Yue said.  
"Why are they under Mars?" Takuya asked. Rena elbows Takuya to keep him quiet. "The symbol here that's under the sun is the symbol of the Legendary Warrior of Sun." Yue said. "Another warrior?" JP said. "Why haven't we met them yet?" Takuya asked. "She doesn't live in this dimension." Sammie said. "To bad Akira lives in another dimension or she would've love doing this."  
Tina said. "Which dimension was that again?" Rena asked. "Golden Sun or Sailor Moon dimension." Yue said. "Sun: Sol; Mercury: Water & Ice; Venus: Earth, Steel, and Wood; Moon: Lunar; Mars: Fire; Jupiter: Wind and Thunder; Saturn: Darkness, Uranus: Light, Neptune: Water, and Pluto: Ice." Yue said. "I wonder what that means." Zoe said. "I guess it means the element of each planet." Rena said. "How come Earth doesn't have a element?" Takuya asked. "Venus and Earth share the same element." Tina said. "Apparently the other  
half of this tablet is missing." Bokomon said. "Its over here!!!" Sheri  
yelled. "So is the other half!" Neemon said. So everyone runs to where Sheri and Neemon are. "How did this half of the tablet got over here and  
the other is over there?" Rena said. "It got broken when MetalHissmon crushed through the wall of the ruin." Yue said. This half of the tablet is  
bigger than the other half the tablet. "This half looks bigger than the  
other." Kouichi said.  
"I see Rena has already found her spirit." Suichi said. All the kids including the digimon nearly jumped out of their skin and Sheri jumped ten feet into the air at hearing Suichi's voice. "My, did I scare you?" Suichi asked. "You think?" Tina said. "Don't do that!!" Sammie said. "Did I scare  
you all that badly?" Suichi asked. "YES!!" all of them said. "I see you have found the Tablet of Elements." Suichi said. "That's the name of this thing?" Kouji said. "Yes it is. This tablet speaks of the element of each  
planet in a different dimension. Mars is fire and Mercury is Water and  
Ice." Suichi said. "How come Mercury has two elements?" Tommy asked. "Mercury uses both water and ice psynergy." Suichi said. "Venus Adepts are  
called either Earth, Steel, or Wood adepts. Mars Adepts are called Fire  
Adepts. Uranus Adepts are called Light Adepts. Saturn Adepts are called Darkness Adepts. Jupiter Adepts are called either Wind or Thunder Adepts. Pluto Adepts are called Ice Adepts. Neptune Adepts are called Water adepts. Moon Adepts are called Lunar Adepts. Just to name a few." Suichi said. "The spirit of Nature was soon called the spirit of Earth." Yue said reading the tablet. "That is true." Suichi. "Ganondorf's power was split up into five spears each spear was hidden in a different dimension. Each orb had its own color. His sword was broken in half each half of the sword was hidden in a different dimension. Both dimension having their own Digital World and its own guardians. Or digi-destined that helped maintained the peace when evil arise." Yue read off the tablet. "There are more Digital Worlds then this  
one?" Kouji said. "Yes there is." Suichi said. "May I say the digimon sovereigns have agree to help in the other dimension." Tiffany said. Once again the kids nearly jumped out off their skin including the digimon and Sheri jumped ten feet into the air. "How long did it take you to convince  
Zhuqiaomon?" Suichi asked. "You know his distaste for humans it took convincing from Azulongmon and the other sovereigns to allow the destined to enter." Tiffany said. "That is true." Suichi said. "What I still don't get is why he likes Yue and Sammie." Tiffany said. "Remember Yue and Sammie aren't quite human." Suichi said. "I have to remember that." Tiffany said, "Is that the Tablet of Element?" "Yes it is." "I see it was broken in half  
somehow." "You think?" "Don't even start it Suichi." "Start what?" "Ohh  
Suichi going to get hurt!" Sammie said. "You know what I mean." Tiffany  
said. Suichi just ignores her. "How much have you read?" Tiffany asked. "All of it." Yue said. "All of it?" Tiffany repeated. "All of it." Sammie  
said. "Golden Sun is what I have to say." Tiffany said. "What's Golden  
Sun?" Kouichi asked. "That's the name of the dimension the tablet is written about." Tiffany answered. "So adepts are from Golden Sun?" Tommy asked. "Yes." Tiffany said. "Can we go now?" Tina asked. "Where?" JP asked. "To where ever the next spirit is." Tina said. "Where would that be?" Kouji asked. "How would I know!?! The next spirit is Sammie's!" Tina said. "Geez! Its somewhere cold." Rena said. Sammie pulls out her D-lux and the 3D map  
pops up, "Ice Peak Mountain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
clueless97: I told you it was going to be short.  
Rena: Yeah.  
Sammie: Wasn't there something else written on the tablet!  
clueless97: (starts whistling)  
Tina: She's hiding something.  
Yue: She's not going to tell what it was. clueless97: Did anyone besides me notice the three-day thing with the site? Like how it was not accessible for those three days? If not it was only me.  
  
Tina: She notices everything.  
Sheri: Your being mean!!!  
Clueless97: She has a point.  
Sheri: ^_^  
clueless97: I'm still wondering how to do Italics. If anyone knows how  
please tell me!!! Please review!!  
Sheri: (pulls out pom-poms) Review, review, review!!!!!  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
Rena: Please review and ignore what Sheri just did. 


	6. Spirit of Water, Mairimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: I'm back!!! The others are out eating right now. So I guess I  
have to start this by myself.  
Sheri: I'm here!! I'm here!!!  
Clueless97: Thank god for Sheri!!  
  
Sheri: Here the next chap!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes)  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
'Thoughts'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit of Water, Mairimon  
By clueless97  
  
"Sammie's spirit is next to find." Tina said in a board tone. "Aw!! You don't sound to happy about that!!" Sammie said. "You know Tina. She doesn't like to deal with Sammie." Rena said. "Tina is mean!!" Sheri said. "I'm not mean for the last time Sheri!!!" Tina yelled. "If you're not mean why are you yelling?" Sheri asked. "She got you there, Tina." Rena said. "Geez!! Do you have to agree with her?" Tina said. "Yep!!" Rena said. "Where are Tommy  
and Sammie?" Takuya asked. "Hey!! Are you guys going to stand there all day?" Sammie yelled. "Come on you guys!!" Tommy yelled. Considering they're a good distance from the group. "How did they get all the way over there?" JP asked. "They walked?" Tina said. "Sammie must be real excited to find her spirit." Yue said. "Does she always get like this?" Kouji asked. "That  
really depends on what were doing." Yue said. "Lets go!!" Patamon said. "Can you guys hurry up?" Sammie yelled. "Where are we heading to?" Bokomon asked. "Glacier Peak." Rena said. "Um.are we going?" Yue asked. "Lets go  
before Sammie tries to annoy us." Tina said as she started walking JP following. "She has a point." Rena said as she and Takuya started walking. "Are you guys coming?" Tommy yelled. "Yeah." Kouji yelled. Zoe and Kouji start walking to catch up to the others. That's living Yue and Kouichi with Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Sheri. "Come we must go. Chop, chop." Bokomon said urging Yue and Kouichi to go. "Come on mama-Yue lets go!!" Sheri said.  
"Mama-Yue?" Kouichi said looking at Yue who is blushing. "Lets go, go,  
go!!!" Patamon said. "Yeah lets go!" Neemon said. "We can't argue with  
them, uh?" Kouichi said. "No we can't." Yue said as both of them ran to  
catch to the others. "Bout time you catch up." said an irritated Tina.  
"Sorry." Yue retorted. "Where's Suichi?" Rena asked. "I don't here  
disappear along with Tiffany right when you left." Yue said. "Does he  
always do that?" Kouichi asked. "Yes. It runs in our family." Yue said. "He's your great grandfather?" Kouichi asked. "Yes." Yue said. "Sammie what  
your spirit?" Tommy asked. "Water!" Sammie said happily. "Water?" Tommy said. "What's wrong with that?" Sammie asked. "We were told that there were other warriors of Ice, Fire, and Thunder. I was hoping you were Ice." Tommy  
said. "Well I'm water. Ice and Water are the same in many ways Tommy." Sammie said. "They are?" Tommy said. "Yeah. Ice is water frozen and Water is melted ice." "Oh. I never thought of it like that." "Neither have I." "How come Rena is the second Legendary Warrior of Steel and not Fire?" "I don't really know that. Rena doesn't even know that either. She just said it was her destiny that she is the second Legendary Warrior of Steel." "So it was my destiny to be the warrior of Ice?" "Yep!!" "Have you noticed how Yue and Kouichi are getting close?" Sammie said pointing towards the back of the group. "Yeah. As if they-." Tommy stops in mid sentence. " 'As if they-.' What Tommy?" Sammie said grinning. "Like each other." Tommy said. "Yep!!" Sammie said. "They like each other?" Tommy said. "Yue has a huge crush on Kouichi, but is afraid to tell him." "So why don't she just tell  
him?" "I don't know it seems to complicated to me." "Yeah it sound complicated to me." "Maybe." "Maybe what, Sammie?" "Maybe we can play match maker with everyone!!" Sammie said sounding way to excited. "What are you  
getting all excited about Sammie?" Rena asked. "Nothing." Sammie said. "You're excited about something." Rena said. "I'm still now going to tell you!!" Sammie said. "Its no use she won't say anything." Rena said. "What  
do you mean?" Takuya asked. "When Sammie knows something or some other thing she won't spill. You can't even pry a little bit of information from her." Rena said. "She's that tough?" Takuya said. "Yep same with Yue." Rena said. "So how are going to do that?" Tommy asked. "Simple since I already  
know who likes who or had a crush on!!" Sammie said excitedly.  
"So tell me!!!" Tommy said also getting excited. "Well its simple quite actually." Sammie said. "Tell me Sammie!!" "You can't tell anyone after I  
tell you this!! Tina and Rena might try to kill me!!" "I promise not to tell anyone!!" "Well Tina has this crush on JP since she was a kid. Rena has a crush on Takuya. Since she kept on talking about how great Takuya is. From what I can tell Zoe has somewhat of a crush on Kouji. Yue *snickers* loves Kouichi very much." "No wonder they're getting close." Tommy said. "Yep!!" Sammie said. "Sammie how far is it until we reach the base?" Tina  
asked. "A couple more miles." Sammie said. "Did she say a couple more miles?" JP asked. "Yes she did." Tina replied. "Hey it started snowing." Takuya said. "Why is it snowing?" Rena asked. "Since where getting close to the base of Glacier Peak the temperature changes." Bokomon said. "We can  
tell." Kouji said. Sheri and Patamon were playing with the snow.  
"Snowball." Sheri said. "What's a snowball?" Patamon asked. "This is a snowball." Sheri said holding one up. "What do you do with it?" "You throw it at someone." "Why?" "Its fun!!" "Fun?" "Yep watch!!" Sheri said throwing the snowball at Tina. "OW!!!" Tina said as the snowball hit her. "Where did that come from." JP asked. "Sheri!" Tina said. "Score!!" Sheri said. "Can I try?" Patamon asked. "Sure knock yourself out." Sheri said. Patamon started rolling some snow into ball. Picked it up and threw it at JP. (can he do that?) "Hey!! He threw that?" JP yelled. "Patamon." Sheri said. "That was fun!!!" Patamon said. "You think so?" Tina said forming a snowball of her  
own. Then throwing towards Sheri. Lucky for her the snowball went right over her head. "Missed me!!" Sheri said. The snowball hit Patamon. "OW!!!"  
Patamon said. "You don't throw a snowball at my baby!!" Bokomon said throwing a snowball at Tina. Tina ducked and the snowball hit Kouji. "Your turn Bokomon." Kouji said throwing a snowball at Bokomon. "Should we join in?" Sammie asked. "Yeah it looks like fun!" Tommy said. Sammie throws a  
snowball at Rena and Tommy throws one at Takuya. "This looks like a snowball fight." Kouichi said. "It couldn't hurt to have some fun, right?" Yue said. "Right." Kouichi said. "Sammie you'll pay for that!!" Rena yelled throwing one at Sammie hitting her. "Take this!!" Sammie said throwing one at Takuya. "Hey!! Wasn't suppose to hit Rena?" Takuya said. "NO!!!" Sammie yelled. Rena threw one at Takuya hitting him in the back of the head. "Rena  
you're going to pay for that!" Takuya said. "Then make me!!" Rena said running away from Takuya. So far Yue, Zoe, and Kouichi where the only ones that didn't get hit by a snowball. An unsuspected snowball hit Zoe. "Who threw that?!?" Zoe said. "Who-oh!!!" Neemon said. "Neemon you're going to get it!!" Zoe said throwing snowballs at Neemon. "OWIE!!" Neemon yelled. "Ouch!!" Kouichi said. Kouichi turns around to see Yue laughing. "You threw that Yue?" Kouichi asked. Yue nods yes and starts running away from Kouichi whos throwing snowballs at her. Patamon and Sheri formed a small team and were taking everyone out. "This is really fun!!!" Patamon said. "I know who  
should we get next?" Sheri said. Looking at the battlefield Sheri sees:  
Kouji and Zoe throwing snowballs at Yue and Kouichi, Takuya and Rena teaming up with Tina and JP against Tommy and Sammie who were winning, and Bokomon throwing snowballs at Neemon. "How about Takuya and Rena?" Patamon said. "Yeah lets go after them!!" Sheri said. Both Sheri and Patamon are sneaking up behind Rena and Takuya. "Now!!!" Patamon said lunching all the snowballs he had at Takuya and Sheri doing the same thing lunching all of hers at Rena. "Where being attack!!!" Takuya said. "BY Sheri and Patamon!" Rena said. Takuya and Rena turn around and direct their snowballs at Sheri  
and Patamon. "RUN!!!" Sheri said as she and Patamon ran away from the  
barrage of snowballs. "That was close." Patamon said. "Lets not do that again." Sheri said. "Tommy who should we get next?" Sammie said. "There's Kouji and Zoe." Tommy said. "Okay!!" Sammie said. Tommy and Sammie were a pretty good distance behind Kouji and Zoe before they threw their snowballs and ducked behind a mound of snow so they wouldn't get caught. "Who threw that?!?" Zoe said. "Someone had to throw it." Kouji said. "You think they saw us?" Sammie asked. "No. Not unless you want to look." Tommy replied. "Lets not look." Sammie said. "I agree." Tommy said. "I wonder where Suichi went?" Sammie said. "I think its about time I joined in." Suichi said while floating in the sky. Using telekinesis he made tons of snowballs. Moving each pile of snowballs with his mind he placed each pile above each pair of kids and digimon. 3, 2, 1 DROP! Each pile of snowballs landed on its target well except for two of them. Yue used a magical shield to protect herself  
and Kouichi from the raining snowballs and Sammie did the same thing protecting her and Tommy. For the others they weren't that lucky like Yue,  
Kouichi, Sammie, and Tommy they got pelted by the snowballs. (Don't you just love snowball fights. ^-^) "What just happened?" Takuya asked. "We got ambushed by someone." Rena said getting out of the pile snow. "Who could've dropped all those snowballs on us?" JP said. "Someone that could fly." Tina said. "Who ever did that was doing that on purpose." Kouji said. Zoe was getting out of the pile of snow. "Oh, I'm sorry I was having fun." Suichi said flying down from the sky. "You did that?" Zoe said. "The looks on your  
faces were priceless." Suichi said. "Where are Bokomon, Neemon, Sheri, Patamon, Kouichi, Tommy, Sammie, and Yue?" Takuya asked. A mound of snow started moving towards the others. "Um.. can snow move?" JP asked. "No."  
Tina said. "If snow can't move then can you explain that."? JP said  
pointing to the mound of snow that was coming towards them. "Okay that can't be right." Takuya said. "Of course its not!" Rena said. The mound of snow started shaking. The snow falls down to revel Patamon and Sheri. "That was fun!!" Sheri said. "Fun, fun, FUN!!!" Patamon said. "IF your looking for us we're right here Takuya." Bokomon said dragging along Neemon by his  
pants. "HI!!!" Sammie said appearing from behind a mound of snow with  
Tommy. "Where's Kouichi?" Kouji asked. "Don't know." Tommy said. "Right here Kouji." Kouichi said with Yue walking behind him. "I see you already arrived in the area between Glacier Peak and Nazi." Suichi said. "So the area we were in before is called Nazi?" Rena said. "Yes you were. I'm still  
wondering how SteelHissmon and MetalHissmon got into the area." Suichi said. "You mean that they weren't suppose to be there?" Takuya asked. "No.  
That's the hard part they couldn't have gotten there so easily." Suichi  
said. "What do you mean? We got into Nazi easily." Zoe said. "Nazi is a  
hidden region in the Digital World it is known to few digimon on how to enter the area." Suichi said. "So your saying someone put MetalHissmon and  
SteelHissmon there?" Kouji asked. "Yes someone had to put them there in order to make it harder for Rena to obtain her spirit." Suichi said. "So it would've been easier than if those digimon weren't there?" JP said. "Yes it would've been easier without the interference." Suichi answered. "Can we PLEASE hurry up I want to find my spirit!!!" Sammie said. "We will Sammie just wait." Yue said. "Okay!!" Sammie said. "I suggest that we move on and- ." Suichi gets cut off. "And you will stop disappearing on us?" Rena said. "And I'll stop disappearing on you." Suichi said. "Finally!!" Sammie said real eager to find her spirit. Since the discussion was done with the gang started walking. About twenty-one minutes later and Suichi not disappearing "Sammie are close to the base yet?" Tina asked. "Just a mile from the base now." Sammie said while looking at the map on her D-lux. "I noticed that your D-tector is different from mine and Kouji's and everyone else." Takuya said. Rena was looking at Takuya's D-tector when he said that. "A year ago we did have D-tector when we first came here, but when we came back our D-  
tector changed into a D-lux when we arrived in the Digital World." Rena said taking out her D-lux. The only difference there was between the D-lux and the D-tector was that the D-lux was curved in on the left side a little bit making it look like a small foot. "Hey look its SnowAngemon!!!" Sammie said. "I wonder what he's doing down here?" Yue said. "What do you mean?" Kouichi asked. "SnowAngemon usually live on top of Glacier Peak and they hardly come down." Yue said. "SnowAngemon what are you doing down here?" Suichi asked. "A strange digimon had appeared suddenly without no warning." SnowAngemon said. "How do you mean?" "Just yesterday we had got word that someone is trying to revive Ganondorf and then today that strange digimon just appeared." "Something is not right here." "What do you mean something  
not right?" JP asked. "SnowAngemon will you take us to this strange digimon?" Suichi asked. "I certainly will." SnowAngemon said. SnowAngemon lead them all to the base of the Glacier to a cave. "So the digimon entered through here?" Suichi asked. "Not unless he could fly, yes." SnowAngemon said. "It's freezing." Takuya asked. "I agree." Kouji said. Soon everyone was freezing except for Yue, Suichi, Tommy, and Sammie. "Its not that cold guys." Tommy said. "I'm not surprise since Tommy holds the spirit of ice." Bokomon said. "So you're saying Tommy is immune to the cold?" Takuya said. "That is exactly what I'm saying!" Bokomon said. "SO what's up with those three?" Takuya said pointing to Suichi, Yue, and Sammie. "I'm immune to the cold." Sammie said. "You get use to it." Suichi said. "." Yue said nothing. "Okay." Takuya said. "Its cold. Bbbuurrr!!" Patamon said. "Really cold!!"  
Sheri said jumping into Yue's arm. "Its not that cold Sheri." Yue said. "I'm cold!!" Sheri said. "Are you ready to enter?" SnowAngemon said. "Yeah  
you bet we're ready!" Takuya said. "The paths in here are slippery."  
Snowangemon warned. So together they all entered the cave together.  
  
***Inside the cave/tunnel***  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said the paths were slippery." Takuya said trying to keep his balanced while walking on the icy path. Few had trouble  
walking on the path while the others had trouble Patamon was flying. "SnowAngemon can I ask you something?" Zoe said. "Yes." SnowAngemon said. "Why is this place called Glacier Peak?" Zoe asked. "From a distance this place would look like a glacier." SnowAngemon said. "I notice the deeper we go into this tunnel the darker it gets." Bokomon said. "Does this path go uphill?" Takuya asked. "Yes it does." SnowAngemon said. All those who were having trouble walking on the icy path groaned. "Okay I can't see now." Zoe  
said, as it got completely dark in the tunnel "Light!" Yue said as she pulled out her staff that was similar to Sakura's staff. The orb sitting in the middle of the staff started to glow a bright silver color eliminating the darkness. "Why did it get bright all of a sudden?" Kouji said. He looks  
behind him to see that the orb sitting in the middle of Yue's staff is giving off a bright light. "Now that solves our light problem." J.P said. ""EIP!!" Sammie said as she and Tommy disappeared into hole that was in the  
path that suddenly appeared. "Where are Sammie and Tommy?" Rena asked. "That's weird they were behind us a minute ago." Tina said. "Its not like they can disappear or anything." J.P. said. "They probably slipped on the  
ice somewhere." Kouji said. "Then lets go look for them." Takuya said. "That will only delay us from getting to the top of the peak." SnowAngemon said. "Our friends are more important to-." Takuya gets cut off when and  
Rena fell through another hole in the path the suddenly appear and then disappeared when they fell through. "Takuya!!" Kouji yelled. "Let go of me leg!!" Zoe yelled when a shadowy hand came out of the ground and started to  
pull on her leg. "Zoe!!" Kouji yelled and rushed to her. He was almost there when another shadow hand came out of the ground dragging both him and  
Zoe through the floor. "Help!!" Yue screamed as another shadow hand was  
trying to pull her through the wall.  
  
"Yue!" Kouichi yelled trying to pull Yue away from the shadow hand's grip. He failed so both him, Yue, and Sheri was pulled through the wall. After them JP and Tina where pulled through the floor by a Floor Master. "What's  
happening?!?" SnowAngemon said as he too fell through a floor when hole appeared beneath him. The rest of them were pulled through the by another  
Floor Shadow. After that had happened a boy had stepped out of the shadows. (This is the  
same boy that was in the last chapter.) "That god damn Floor Master is stupid I ordered it to grab Kouichi and not Yue. Stupid!!" he said aloud, "Yue is mine not Kouichi's he will not have her!!" "Jeez will you cool it already?" another voice said. "What the hell do you want Drake?" the boy  
said. With that Drake stepped out of the shadows. Drake had midnight blue eyes, black spiky hair, black jeans, a red tight  
tank top, and had on regular sneakers. "The same thing you want Dark, but I want the girl name Zoe." Drake said. "You just have to get rid of Kouji to do that." Dark said. With that they both disappeared to whereever the Floor Master pulled Zoe to and Yue to.  
  
***With JP and Tina*** After the Floor Master had pulled JP and Tina through the floor they ended up outside. "What the hell just happened?" JP asked. "Lets see: first we were pulled through the floor by some shadowy hand and we some how appeared out side the tunnel we were in." Tina said. "Should we go back in to look for the others?" JP asked. "Yeah." Tina replied, "Wait didn't SnowAngemon  
said we were heading to the top of Glacier Peak when we were walking?"  
"Yeah he did say that." "Well he said we can get to the top by flying." Tina said. "I get it." JP said and spirit evolved to Beetlemon. "Get on." Beetlemon said to Tina. "Okay." Tina said getting on Beetlemon's back. Then  
Beetlemon flew up Glacier Peak with Tina until they reached the top.  
  
***With Takuya and Rena*** Takuya and Rena kept on falling after they fell through the hole. "When do you think we'll stop falling?" Takuya said. "How should I know?! Its not like were going to land in a pile of snow." Rena said. "Argh!" Takuya and Rena said when they landed in snow. After while Takuya's and Rena's head popped out of the snow. "Look snow." Takuya said. "Shut up Takuya!" Rena  
said. Takuya was the first to get out of the snow and helped Rena out. "Thanks Takuya." Rena said. "Your welcome." Takuya said. Soon both of them started walking to find a way backed to the path. "Do you think the others  
are okay?" Rena asked. "Yeah. I'm sure they're all okay, Rena. Were all paired off. Tommy and Sammie are together. Yue with Kouichi, Tina with JP,  
and Kouji and Zoe are together, and you're with me." Takuya said. Rena  
started to blush after the last part of Takuya's sentence. "Bokomon,  
Neemon, and Patamon are with Suichi right?" Rena said still blushing.  
"Yeah." Takuya said. "What's wrong Suichi is strong?" "Well its that I  
never saw him fight so I'm not sure if Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon are  
safe." "So your saying Yue and Sammie's great grandfather is weak?" "No that's not what I'm saying." "That's what your saying." "That's not what  
I'm saying at all." "Well it sure sounds like it." Rena said getting madder. "Takuya you should listen." Lee said. "What!?!" Takuya said as he stepped backwards and tripped on something. "I should've suspected that," Lee said, "Takuya you should know something about Suichi before you start to doubt him." "Like what?" Takuya asked. "Suichi isn't what you would call human." Lee said. "So you're saying he's-." Takuya started to say but stop. "Demon." Lee finished. "Demon!?!" Takuya said. "What about Yue and Sammie?"  
Rena asked. "I the hell would I know!?! Sakura is the one we haven't figured out yet!?!" Lee said disappearing. "Is everyone on your side of the family this weird?" Rena asked. "How would I know." Takuya said. "I find it cute!" Rena said. "You do?" Takuya said now hes the one blushing. Now they started walking still trying to find a way out. "Hey whats that?" Rena said running up to the object. "It looks like some kind of panel." Takuya said.  
"It has something written on it." Rena said. "So read it." Takuya said. Rena starts to read the panel, "When the hands of fire and steel touch this panel it will be released." "It sounds like they knew that we would fall  
down here," Takuya said, "What will be release if we touch the panel?" "Don't know. So should we touch the panel or not?" Rena asked. "Sure why not? Nothings bad is going to happen." Takuya said. Rena and Takuya placed their hand on top of the panel. A rumbling sound was heard all through the cavern. The rumbling sound stopped and an eerie light started to glow from the panel that Takuya and Rena's hand was still on. "Whats happening!?!" Rena said. "I have no clue!?!" Takuya said. The eerie light got even eerier  
when it shot from the panel and into the ice wall that was in front of them. "This is getting even weirder." Takuya said. "Not like it was weird before?" Rena said. The eerie beam of light kept on moving up the ice wall and stopped when it got to a certain point. "Why did it stop?" Rena asked. "How would I know?" Takuya said. Where the eerie beam of light stopped a hexagonal jewel started to form. "What the hell is that!!?" Takuya said.  
Two red glowing eyes started to open on the ice wall. "This is even creeper." Rena said. Their hands appear stuck to the panel and they can't  
get them off. "Like this wasn't creepy before?" Takuya said. An outline of a body started to appear. "This can't be good!" Takuya said. "I can't get my hand off the panel its stuck!" Rena said now realizing it was stuck for the first time.  
"Mine's stuck too!!" Takuya said now realizing his hand was also stuck. "Its impossible now to get your hands off that panel." An eerie voice said. "Who are you?!?" Takuya yelled. "I will not tell you little child of Fire!! You and your little girlfriend can't remove your hands from the panel not until the creature is release!!" the voice started to cackle. Takuya and  
Rena started to blush. 'I just wish Rena was my girlfriend!' Takuya  
thought. 'I wish that Takuya was my boyfriend!' Rena thought. At those thoughts the crystal that was infused with Takuya and Rena's body started  
to glow brightly and release their hands from the panel. "What just happened?" Takuya asked. "I don't know, but I'm glad my hand not on that  
panel anymore." Rena said as she and Takuya were laying on the ground. After the crystal that was infused in both of their bodies released their  
hands from the panel. "I agree." Takuya said. "How can that be!?!? Your hands are free from the panel!?!" the eerie voiced screeched. Takuya and  
Rena had to cover their eyes in order to avoid the screeched. "How well that does not matter!!! The creature will be released!!! This will be the end for you Child of Steel and Child of Fire!!!" the eerie voice started to cackle and disappear. The outline of the body started to get clearer when  
the ice wall shattered.  
  
***With Tommy and Sammie*** Tommy and Sammie landed head first into a pile of snow. "Ouch I hit my hand  
on something!!!" Sammie said. "We landed in snow." Tommy said. Sammie started digging around in the snow where she was. "Hey I think I found my crystal!!" Sammie said pulling out the baby blue colored crystal out of the snow. "Cool!" Tommy said. The crystal soon fuses with Sammie's body. "Why do the crystals fuse with our body?" Tommy said. "I have no clue." Sammie  
said. "Hey is that SnowAngemon over there?" Tommy asked. "Lets go see." Sammie said. Sammie and Tommy started running to the figure that was lying  
in the snow. "Hey it is SnowAngemon." Sammie said. "I wonder how he got down here?" Tommy asked. "Probably the same way we got down here." Sammie replied. "SnowAngemon are you okay?" "He's not moving." "Then how are we  
supposed to know if he's okay?" "We can try poking him or dump a whole bunch of snow on him?" "Lets try the snow." Tommy said. "Okay!" Sammie said as Tommy and her started to collect snow. They some how managed to carry  
all that snow in their arms and dump it all on SnowAngemon. "WHAT!?!" SnowAngemon said when he finally woke up. "It worked!" Tommy said as he and  
Sammie give each other a high five. "What happened?" SnowAngemon asked. "You fell through a hole that somehow appeared beneath you and you ended up here with us!" Sammie said smiling. "Have you found a way out?" SnowAngemon asked. "No we haven't." Tommy said. "We must find a way to the peak before that digimon destroys everything!" SnowAngemon said. "We know that already. There's just one thing." Sammie said. "What is that?" SnowAngemon asked. "We have no clue where we are." Tommy said. "My D-lux is giving off a weird  
signal." Sammie said. "Maybe your spirit is nearby." Tommy said. "Your probably right!" Sammie said getting excited. "Spirit?" SnowAngemon said. "Its over in this direction." Sammie said matching the location with the small orb shape map with the red dot showing the location of the spirit. "Then lets go!" Tommy said. Sammie and Tommy started walking followed by  
SnowAngemon. "Did you know about there ice caverns SnowAngemon?" Tommy  
asked. "I had no idea these caverns ever existed under Glacier Peak." SnowAngemon replied. "That's strange." Sammie said. "What's strange?" Tommy asked. "My D-lux points out that we're on top of the spirit, but I don't  
see it." Sammie said. 'Frozen Blast!' voice said shooting an icy blast towards Tommy and Sammie. 'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said shooting an ice  
beam coming out of his fist canceling out both attacks. "Thanks  
SnowAngemon." Tommy said. "Show yourself!" SnowAngemon yelled. "As you  
wish." The voice said. The ground started rumbling. "What's happening?" Sammie asked. "I don't want to know!" Tommy said. Something had burst out  
of the ground. "I'm Icilymon." Icilymon said. Icilymon head was one of a snake and the rest of his body was of IceLeomon.  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"Kumamon!" "Humans have the ability to turn into digimon?" SnowAngemon said looking at  
Kumamon formally Tommy. 'Crystal Breeze!' Kumamon said releasing his  
attack. Icilymon dodged Kumamon's attack 'Frozen Blast!' Icilymon said releasing his own attack. Kumamon dodged the attack and released his own 'Blizzard Blaster'! 'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said releasing his attack helping Kumamon fight with Icilymon. "I wish I could help." Sammie said to herself. "I just need to find my spirit!" Sammie said aloud. Sammie then pulls out her D-lux to locate her spirit. "Where is it I know its around  
here somewhere! My D-lux isn't giving me any help finding it. Maybe I'm  
still on top of it." Sammie kept on telling herself. The ground beneath started to give way and Sammie fell through due to the fight that was going on between Kumamon, SnowAngemon, and Icilymon. "Ow my head hurts." Sammie said getting up. Sammie pulls out her D-lux since its beeping quite loudly.  
"I wonder why my D-lux is making all this noise maybe-," Sammie pauses "Maybe my spirit is neat by!" Sammie starts to run into the direction her D- lux was directing her into. More she went into that direction the louder the beeping noise got. Soon Sammie saw a bright blue light glow off in the distance. "That must be where my spirit is." Sammie said running towards the bight light. When Sammie had gotten close enough to see what the light was she stopped. "It's only an ice spear glowing." Sammie said to herself. "Maybe not." Said a voice, "take a rock and crack it open." 'Okay. I have nothing better to do at the moment. Why not listen to a voice that might help.' Sammie thought. So Sammie listens to the voice and picks up a rock  
that was nearby and starts to bang it on the ice spear. The ice spear shattered when Sammie smashed the ice spear with the rock she had in her hand. "Its my spirit yah!!!" Sammie said. Taking out her D-lux allowing it  
to absorb the spirit. "Execute! Spirit evolution!" Sammie said the same thing happened to Sammie  
as it did to Rena.  
"Mairimon!" Mairimon appearance was the same height as Sammie, two long elf-like ears, brown eyes, floor length ocean blue hair, skin color was of a light blue, a fin on the back of both ankle and on the wrist, the outfit was something like a blue swimsuit with small dark blue wave like designs on it, and a  
long ribbon tied around the waist.  
(That's all I could think of! Hehe!!) "It feels good to be a digimon again." Mairimon said, "Now to Help Kumamon  
and SnowAngemon!!" "Where did Sammie go?" Kumamon said. "She probably went to find safety."  
SnowAngemon said. Apparently they were losing the battle with Icilymon. "Slide evolution! Kurikakumon!" 'Avalanche Axes!' Kurikakumon said as axes  
fall down from the sky and threw them at Icilymon hitting him. (Does he throw the axes? I forgot if he does or not) 'Wave Crusher!' a voice said  
when a wave of water hit Icilymon dead on. "Where did that come from?" Kurikakumon said. "Mairimon warrior of Water." SnowAngemon said. "What?!?"  
Kurikakumon said. "Come out Warrior of Water!!!" Icilymon said. "Okay!" Mairimon said. "Sammie!" Kurikakumon said. "The one and only, but now I'm  
Mairimon second Legendary Warrior of Water!" Mairimon said. 'Wave  
Pressure!' Mairimon said as a wall of water surrounded Icilymon and  
crushing him on all sides showing his fractal code. "Fractal code digitize!" Mairimon said scanning Icilymon's fractal code with her D-lux  
reformatting him into a digi-egg. Mairimon walks up to Kurikakumon and turns back into Sammie. Soon Kurikakumon turns back into Tommy. "That was cool!" Tommy said. "I know!!" Sammie said. "We must hurry to the top now."  
SnowAngemon said. "You're no fun." Sammie said. "Hey whats that?" Tommy said pointing to a small whirlwind that was in the middle of the room. (Its suppose to be the thing that appears after Links beaten a dungeon boss.) "I don't know." Sammie said. "Its some kind of warp." SnowAngemon said. "So  
are we supposed to step into it?" Tommy asked. "Yes." SnowAngemon said stepping into the small whirlwind. First he starts to spin into the air and  
disappears. "OK?" Tommy said as he too steps into the whirlwind and the same thing happens to him as it did to SnowAngemon. After Tommy disappears  
Sammie steps into the whirlwind and disappears. The whirlwind warp  
vanishes.  
  
**Back to Takuya and Rena*** The ice wall shatters to revel a very large digimon. The digimon body was covered in white fur, the digimon looked like it had no head, the green hexagonal jewel was centered in between the two closed eyes, two long white fury arms, and short two short legs. "What the hell is that?!?" Takuya asked getting up while helping Rena. "IT looks like a digimon." Rena said. The digimon eyes suddenly snap open to revel red eyes. ***Digi-Info: "YetShimon ultimate level digimon. YetShimon is one of many Ganondorf's goons. His 'Ice Pummel' and 'Ice Punch' are deadly.***  
  
'Ice Pummel!' YetShimon said slamming his huge fist on the ground causing ice peaks to come out of the ground. Takuya and Rena had to get out of the way to avoid getting hit.  
"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!"  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"BurningGreymon!"  
"Shilamon!"  
  
"Huh? How can humans turn themselves into digimon? I know I seen that before." YetShimon said. (he's pretty much clueless.) 'Wildfire Tsunami!' BurningGreymon yelled unleashing his attack. YetShimon still thinking where he seen that before gets hit by the attack. "You'll pay for that!?!" YetShimon said. 'Ice Punch!' YetShimon said his fist turning into ice and tries to hit BurningGreymon. BurningGreymon dodges the attack and YetShimon fist hits the ground turning it into solid ice. "BurningGreymon! Don't let YetShimon hit you with that attack!" Shilamon said appearing behind YetShimon. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon yelled the attack hitting YetShimon directly in the back. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" YetShimon screamed when he was hit. YetShimon turned around and grabs Shilamon and throws her into the wall causing her to de-digivolve. "Rena!!" BurningGreymon yelled, "You'll pay for that!!" "Huh?" YetShimon said. BurningGreymon de-digivolve back into Takuya.  
"Execute! Fusion evolution!"  
"Aldamon!"  
  
"You'll pay for hurting my friend YetShimon!!" Aldamon said. "How will you make me *points to himself* pay?" YetShimon asked. "Like this!!!" Aldamon said, 'Atomic Inferno!' The attack hits YetShimon pushing him back a little. 'Solar Wind Destroyer!' Aldamon yelled holding a huge ball of fire above his head and throwing at YetShimon. YetShimon screams after his fractal code is shown. "Fractal code, digitize!" Aldamon said scanning YetShimon's fractal code with his D-tector. Aldamon de-digivolve and Takuya runs to see if Rena is okay. "Ow! My head hurts!" Rena said. "So I'm guessing you're ok?" Takuya said. "I'm ok. Everything except for my head." Rena said. Another whirlwind warp appears. Rena is the first to step into the center of the warp. First she floats and spins and disappears. Then Takuya walks into the center and also disappears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ clueless97: Hehe! That's all I got! Since it took me awhile to write. Cuz I  
kept on getting stuck!  
Sheri: No fair I wasn't it!!!!  
clueless97: Many people weren't in it. So your not the only one.  
Sheri: Really?  
clueless97: Really. *gives Sheri a lollipop*  
Sheri: Lollipop!!! *starts licking it*  
clueles97: You know the drill. So please review this chap! ^-^ Sheri: clueclues97 forgot to say that she fixed the last chap!! And that  
she hates the automatic caps lock on the computer.  
clueless97: You're damn right!! 


	7. Meeting Drake and Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: Hiya peeps!!!  
Dark: You are a cruel person.  
Drake: Tell us again why were the evil ones?  
clueless97: What's a good fic if there's no one evil in it beside  
Ganondorf?  
Dark: She serves a point.  
Drake: She does. *grins evilly*  
clueless97: Why are you grinning evilly?  
Drake: I don't want to do this.  
Dark: Neither do I.  
Drake: If you don't start this fic this instant.  
Dark: We will have to kill you.  
clueless97: Cool my first death threat! *both look at me oddly*  
Drake: We will kill you if you don't start this instant!!!  
clueless97 starts typing and thinks 'Cool my first death threat!'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
/Telepathic/  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes)  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
'Thoughts'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meeting Drake and Dark  
By clueless97  
  
***With Suichi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon*** All three them landed head first in a pile of snow Patamon was just flying  
above their heads. (At lease it was something soft.) "Are you okay?" Patamon ask. "We're just fine Patamon." Suichi answered getting himself out of the snow. After Suichi got out he pulled Neemon and Bokomon out of the  
snow. "Thank you Suichi." Bokomon said. "You're welcome." Suichi said.  
"Suichi may I ask you something?" Bokomon ask. "Yes you may, Bokomon." Suichi said. "How is it that you and the other warriors know about Nazi and its only known to few digimon?" "Nazi is considered a holy land to digimon that know it." "That doesn't explain a lot." "Nazi along with Glacier Peak,  
Ice Peak Mountain, and Thunder Mountain are all holy places that the  
digimon go to for safety when danger is close." "That's better now I understand it." Bokomon said. Patamon flies over and sits on Suichi head. "Suichi can I ask you something?" Patamon asked. "Yes." Suichi said. "For some reason you feel out of place here why is that?" "Well I guess it time I told someone the truth already." Suichi said. "Huh?" Bokomon said. "What did I miss?" Neemon said. For his stupidity Bokomon snaps his waistband.  
Suichi and Patamon sweat-drop. "Can you tell us what this truth is?" Bokomon asked. "You will have to promise not to tell them." Suichi said.  
'Like I don't already have to keep one.' Bokomon thought. "I promise."  
Bokomon said. "Truth is I'm not even from this dimension." Suichi said.  
"Not from this dimension!?!" Bokomon said shock. "Huh?" Neemon said. Bokomon again snaps Neemon's waistband and Neemon falls to the ground. "Why didn't you say this before?" Bokomon asked. "It would shock them to much and they probably wouldn't trust me." Suichi said. "Not trust you?" Neemon said. "You see me and Sakura aren't even from this dimension. We're both  
from the same one." "I was wondering why Sakura's eyes turned silver." Bokomon said. "Silver?" Suichi said. "I noticed that too. Why did her eyes turn silver?" Patamon asked from atop Suichi's head. "You are going to have  
to make another promise before I tell you this." Suichi said. "Wahoo  
another promise!" Neemon said. 'No not another promise!! I have to many promises to keep already!!" Bokomon thought. "I promise you we'll not tell  
the others." Bokomon said. "You see me and Sakura aren't what you would  
exactly call human." Suichi said. "Not human?" Bokomon said. "Demon?" Neemon said. "Yes Neemon you are right. Sakura and I are both demons not  
from another dimension." Suichi said. "You're a demon?" Patamon said. "Yes Patamon I am a demon." Suichi said. "A demon? Cool!" Neemon said. "Do  
Yue and Sammie know that you and Sakura are demons?" Bokomon asked. Apparently Bokomon somehow found out that Sakura is Yue and Sammie's great grandmother. "Yes Sammie and Yue do know that. Yue is full demon and Sammie is half demon." Suichi said. "That can explain why Yue has gold eyes. How is Sammie half demon and Yue full demon?" Bokomon asked. "Yue's mom and dad are both demons. Sammie's mother is human and dad is a demon causing her to be a half demon." Suichi explained. "More demons!! Wahoo!" Neemon said. "Is  
he always like this?" Suichi asked. "Unfortunately yes." Bokomon asked.  
"Which one are you from?" Patamon asked. Before Suiichi could answer  
Patamon's question a digimon or better yet a demon had blown up the ice  
wall that they were standing next to. "Where is Kurama?!?" the demon  
yelled. 'Shit! Id didn't suspect him to follow me.' Kurama thought. "Kurama?" Bokomon said. Patamon looks down at Suiichi and figures it out. "Suiichi is Kurama!!" Patamon said aloud. To bad that the demon heard what Patamon had said. "WHAT!?!" Bokomon said. "So your Kurama." Eel said. (I don't feel like describing what he looks like right now. Too lazy at the moment.) "Why have you followed me Eel?!?" Kurama said. "I want your head  
Kurama along with that Spirit Detective!" Eel said. "Sorry Yusuke not  
here." Kurama said. "Your head will be just fine." Eel said before attacking. "Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon get to safety NOW!" Kurama said. Bokomon and Neemon hid behind a snow. Patamon flew off Kurama's head and  
sat on Bokomon's head. "Rose Whip!" Kurama said turning the rose into a  
whip. So the battle began. Eel's attacks had no affect on Kurama  
considering he had poor aim, but powerful attacks. "You need to work on your aim." Kurama said before killing Eel. Since they were in the Digital World Eel had a fractal code which Kurama took and turned Eel into a digi-  
egg. "That was close." Bokomon said coming out from behind the mound of snow. "That was cool!" Neemon said. Patamon flies over to Kurama/Suiichi and sits on his head. "Who's Yusuke?" Patamon asked. "Yusuke is a friend of mine." Kurama said. "You have a lot of explaining to do Suiichi." Bokomon said. Suiichi well Kurama now explained everything to Bokomon about who he is and the dimension he came from. "Wow." Is all Bokomon could say after Kurama explained everything. Neemon is standing there letting all this sink in. "This spirit energy sounds interesting." Bokomon said. "There is something strange about Zoe." Kurama said. "What's strange about Zoe?" Bokomon asked. "Her spirit energy is somehow similar to Yue's and yet different." Kurama said. "What do you mean is similar but different?" Bokomon asked. "There is  
something-." Kurama stops, "She's a quarter demon. How did I not notice  
this before"? "WHAT!?!" Bokomon said. "Her spirit energy is the same as  
Elizabeth I should have notice it." Kurama said. "How is Zoe a quarter demon?" Bokomon asked. "I can explain that." Elizabeth said appearing. "You see it started with my grandmother. My grandmother was a full demon and she married a half demon. When my mother was born she was two thirds demon and  
a quarter human. When my mother married a human resulting in me being a quarter demon. After that all the girls turned out to be a quarter demon  
when they were born." Elizabeth said. "Does Zoe know she's a quarter demon?" Bokomon asked. "No she doesn't not even her mother knows that she  
is a quarter demon." Elizabeth said. "Shouldn't Zoe know this?" Kurama asked. "I'm planning on telling her later." Elizabeth said and disappears. "What's that?" Patamon asked pointing to the small whirlwind. "That would be a warp Patamon." Kurama said as he stepped into and disappear. Bokomon  
did the same and he disappeared. Neemon tripped into the warp and  
disappeared.  
  
***With Kouji and Zoe*** Kouji and Zoe landed head first in the snow like everybody else did before  
popping their heads out of the snow. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. (Drake: What the hell!?! Me: Shut up and let me continue!) "Does it look like it?" Kouji said. "I guess not." The boy said. (Drake: The boy!?! me:  
Will you shut up already!?!) "Can you help us out?" Zoe said. "Yes." he  
said. First he pulled Zoe out of the snow, and left Kouji there to pull  
himself out. "I guess you didn't need my help to get you out." He said. Kouji just glared at him. "What's your name?" Zoe asked. "My name is Drake. What is your name since you know mine?" Drake asked. "My name is Zoe and  
his name is Kouji." Zoe said while pointing to Kouji when she said his name. "Zoe is a perfect name for an angel." Drake said as Zoe blushed when he kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand (I saw this once on a show I was watching). Kouji got jealous as Drake did this. "Do you know a way out of here?" Kouji asked showing that he did not clearly trust Drake. "No. I'm  
been stuck in here since yesterday." Drake retorted. "Will you two just stop fighting!?" Zoe said seeing that a fight will start. "I'll do anything  
for you Zoe." Drake said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Drake: What the hell are you doing to me!?!  
clueless97: Will you fuck up already so I can finish!?!?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I just want to kill him.' Kouji thought. So they all started walking to  
find a way out. "Drake what are you doing here?" Zoe asked. Kouji is  
keeping a very close eye on Drake. "I came to the Digital World with a friend of mine, but I don't know what happened to him." Drake said. 'This nice act is killing me!' Drake thought. (Drake: I was acting? Me: What else did you expect?) "A friend?" Kouji said. "Were you listening? I came with a 'friend'!" Drake said emphasizing on the word 'friend'. "What did you do ditch him?" Kouji said. "Kouji!!!" Zoe yelled. "For your information Kouji we got separated!!" Drake retorted. "Drake you didn't answer my question." Zoe said. "We're both warriors and were called here." Drake said. "You're a  
Legendary Warriors?" Kouji asked. 'Shit! I can't tell them who I really am.' Drake thought. "Not exactly what you call a Legendary Warrior." Drake said. "Then what?" Kouji said. "A Da-." Drake stopped. "A Da- what?" Kouji  
said senescing that Drake was hiding something. "A Dimension Warrior." Drake said quickly. "A Dimension Warrior?" Zoe said, "Kouji do you think Suiichi knows anything about Dimension Warriors?" "If he did he would've told us already." Kouji said. "Did you say Suiichi?" Drake asked. "What? You know him?" Kouji said. "No. The name just sounds familiar." Drake said. 'Shimatta! I thought that damn fox demon returned to his dimension!!! This will make it even harder to get the location of Ganondorf's seal!!' Drake  
thought.  
  
"What kind of warrior are you?" Zoe asked. "I'm the Dimensional Warrior of Night." Drake said. "What about your friend?" Kouji asked walking behind Drake. "He's the Dimensional Warrior of Twilight." Drake said. 'Something  
here doesn't sound right here.' Kouji said. 'He's kind of cute.' Zoe thought. (Oh great!! Zoe likes him!!) Drake was reading Zoe's mind when she  
thought that. Drake smirks when he heard that thought. "Why are you smirking?" Zoe asked. "No reason." Drake said. "There has to be a reason."  
Kouji said. "That reason is non of your business." Drake said.  
  
***With Kouichi, Yue, and Sheri***  
Kouichi and Yue fell head first into a pile of snow before they popped their heads out of the snow. Sheri looked like a giant snowball "Yue are you alright?" Kouichi asked. "My head hurts." Yue said softly. "I can help you." a voice said. "Who are you?" Kouichi asked. "My name is Dark." Dark said. "Dark?" Yue said. Sheri apparently was hissing at Dark with an arched back. "What's wrong with the fox?" Dark asked. "Sheri quit it!" Yue said. Sheri then stopped hissing at Dark. "Can you help us out of here?" Kouichi asked. "Sure." Dark said looking at Yue. Dark lifted Yue out of the snow and then pulled Kouichi out of the snow and pushed him down. "Why did you  
do that!?!" Yue yelled at Dark before helping Kouichi up. "Yue are you feeling alright?" Kouichi asked. "I feel fine." Yue said quietly. "You look  
pale Yue." Kouichi said. "I feel fine Kouichi." Yue said looking rather pale. "Mama-Yue." Sheri whined. "I'm fine Sheri." Yue said. "You do look  
rather pale Yue." Dark said looking directly into Yue's eyes.  
  
The color in her eyes started to fade as she fell into Dark's arm. Kouichi looks rather jealous that Yue fell into Dark's arm and not his. "I'll carry  
her." Dark said. Sheri started to hiss at Dark again. "Will you stop hissing!" Dark yelled at Sheri. Sheri immediately stops hissing and jumped into Kouichi's arm. "Kouichi there's something strange about Dark." Sheri whispered. "I know." Kouichi said. "Put me down!!" Yue said. "Your sick so I'm going to have to carry you." Dark said. "I rather have Kouichi carry me instead of you." Yue said. Kouichi was happy to hear Yue say that. "I will carry you!" Dark said squeezing Yue's wrist. Yue lets out a small scream of pain due to the pressure Dark was putting on her waist. "Put her down!!" Kouichi yelled at Dark and tackled him. Causing Dark to drop Yue a couple of feet away from them. Kouichi started to punch Dark in the face. "You'll pay for that!" Dark yelled rolling on top of Kouichi and started to punch him. Soon both Dark and Kouichi where rolling around in the snow punching  
each other fast and hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Drake: What the hell!?! How come the bastard Dark gets to be evil?!?  
clueless97: He said he wouldn't be in the fic if he had to act 'nice'.  
Drake: *muttering* Bastard.  
clueless97: *rolls eyes*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bastard!" Kouichi yelled. "You're pretty good at this Kouichi, but not good enough." Dark said punching Kouichi in the guts hard. Causing Kouichi to wince in pain and to fall off of Dark. "Yue will never like you." Dark said kicking Kouichi's side. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kouichi screamed out in pain as Dark kicked his side. "Please stop fighting!" Yue screamed. Causing Dark to stop kicking Kouichi's side cracking some of his rib. "Fine I'll stop." Dark said as his nose started to bleed. "Let me heal you." Yue  
said as she healed Dark first. Kouichi looks up to see Yue healing Dark  
instead of him. Kouichi then lost all hope of being with Yue just then believing what Dark said is true. Dark was smirking at Kouichi seeing the pain in his eye. Yue then goes over to Kouichi to heal him. "Don't touch me." Kouichi said darkly. "Just let me heal you." Yue said. Sheri saw what was happening and went over to them. Kouichi just sat there and look at Yue  
darkly. "Let me heal you." Yue said as she keeled beside Kouichi and started to glow a soft silver color. Since Yue was concentrating so hard on healing Kouichi's cracked ribs she passed out and fall on top of Kouichi. Sheri was in a fit of giggles when she saw this. A silver light came flying out of nowhere and stopped above Yue's back. It turned out to be a silver  
crystal. Kouichi just looked confused when the crystal fused with Yue's body. 'Shit! Its to late the crystal already fused with her. This is going  
to make reading her mind harder.' Dark thought. Kouichi hears Sheri giggling, "What are you giggling?" "Hehe! Can't tell you. I can only tell  
you this. Each crystal has a partner!" Sheri said, "Tell me if Yue had  
healed you first and then healed Dark passing out and falling on top of Dark. Would you really want that to happen?" Kouichi thinks over what Sheri said. Then realizes why Yue healed Dark first and then him. "I guess not." Kouichi said looking at Yue with his arms wrapped around her. Sheri starts  
to fall into another fit of giggles. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" someone screamed. "What was that?" Kouichi asked. 'Looks like I just found  
Drake.' Dark thought.  
  
***With Kouji, Zoe, and Drake***  
(Notice how I put Zoe's name in the middle)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe screamed as something attacked her. "Zoe!!" Kouji yelled. "Yelling won't do anything." Drake said. Kouji just  
glared at him taking out his D-tector. But Drake beat him to it.  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Sheikmon!"  
  
Shiekmon was a clad in a deep blue armor with a sash tied to his side with a sword in it and a helmet that was covering the eyes. 'Sheik Night Slash!' Sheikmon yelled pulling out his sword causing a wave of dark blue energy to come out of it. "You missed." The voice said. It turned out to be another of Ganondorf's goon Sel an ugly looking demon. Shiekmon said sending a telepathic message to Sel. Sel said.  
  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Lobomon!"  
  
'Howling Laser!' Lobomon said shooting a laser beam of light at Sel. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sel screamed when he was hit. 'He must be vulnerable against light.' Lobomon thought. 'Lobo Kendo!' Lobomon said striking Sel in the just. Causing him to scream in pain. 'Shit! Sel has never mention he was weak against Light!' Shiekmon thought.  
  
***With Sheri, Kouichi, Yue, and Dark***  
(Notice how I put Yue between Kouichi and Dark.)  
  
"I see we've found my dear friend Drake." Dark said smirking. "You have a friend?" Kouichi said holding Yue in his arm. "I do." Dark said pulling out his D-tector. "WHAT!?! You're a Legendary Warrior!!?" Kouichi said. "I'm not a Legendary Warrior, but a Dimension Warrior." Dark said. 'Drake better  
think of a better lie than Dimension Warrior!' Dark angrily thought.  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Shademon!"  
  
Shademon was clad in a very dark armor, a sword on his side, blood red  
eyes, fangs like a vampire, a crimson color cape, and long brown hair  
streaming out of the helmet that was on his head. Shademon had started running off into the direction he heard the scream.  
Kouichi puts Yue down in the snow and pulls out his D-tector.  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Lowemon!"  
  
Lowemon then picks up Yue and Sheri jumps onto Lowemon's shoulder. Then Lowemon starts to run off into the direction Shademon went into. "Lowemon." Sheri said. "What is it Sheri?" Lowemon asked. "You would want to keep a  
close eye on Dark and on Yue." Sheri said. "Why?" "Dark will try to do something that will make you lose your trust with Yue." "What do you mean 'trust'?" "Dark knows something about Yue that you don't." "What would that be?" "Promise you weren't tell Yue I told you this?!" "I promise." "Yue has  
the magic and power to bring back a dead person or animal back to the  
living. Besides that she has the power to destroy the whole world or a cosmos." Sheri said. "WHAT!?! Why didn't she tell me this before?" Lowemon  
asked. "She fears the danger it would put everyone in if she you or the others." Sheri said. Lowemon is shocked about this information. Looking at Yue who he still has in his arms, 'Yue why haven't you tell me this before I would've tried everything to protect you.' Lowemon thought. /You would even sacrifice your own life to do it? /A voice asked. "WHAT!?!" Lowemon said and stopped in his tracks. "Who there?!?" Lowemon yelled. /Calm down Lowemon or should I say Kouichi. the voice said. "Who are you?" Lowemon asked. /I'm speaking to you telepathically. So use your mind to speak to me. /the voice said. "Okay?" Lowemon said. crystal telepathically said disappearing. "WAIT!?!" Lowemon yelled. "Wait?" Sheri said. "Huh? Nothing Sheri. Lets go." Lowemon said taking off  
again.  
  
***With Lobomon, Zoe, and Shiekmon***  
  
'Howling Laser!' 'Night Shade!' both Lobomon and Shiekmon launched their attacks at Sel. Shiekmon's attack doing little damage to him, but Lobomon's attacks were doing the most damage. "Why don't you give up you can't beat  
me!" "Slide evolution! KendoGarurumon!" 'Lupine Laser!' KendoGarurumon yelled launching his attack. That attack left a huge dent in Sel. Imagine a hole being blown through his side. 'Dark Eclipse!' a voice said. As a dark moon shaped attack hit Sel. (so my descriptions sucks! So what!) "I see my  
friend is here." Shiekmon said as Shademon appeared. /So what happened? /Shiekmon. /It's going to be harder than suspected the crystal has already  
fuse. /Shademon. /Shimatta! /Shiekmon. /Zoe? /Shademon. /Crystal been fused. Doesn't know. /Shiekmon. (They speak short sentences to each other so it's hard to understand what they're talking about.) "Sheri watch Yue."  
Lowemon said laying Yue next to an unconscious Zoe. "Okay!!" Sheri said putting up a magical barrier around Yue and Zoe. 'Shadow Meteor!' Lowemon  
yelled joining in the battle. "Bout time you get here." KendoGarurumon  
said. "Ran into trouble on the way here." Lowemon said. The battle kept  
raging on Shiekmon and Shademon's did little to no damage to him. While  
KendoGarurumon and Lowemon's attack left huge dents in him. "Ugh.." Zoe said getting up, "Huh? Sheri and Yue? What's going on?!" "Um.. when Lowemon  
got here you were already unconscious; KendoGarurumon and Shiekmon were  
already fighting that ugly demon over there *points to the battle*; and I've been here protecting us with a magical barrier." Sheri explained. "Now  
I remember something had attack me and knocked me out." Zoe said, "What happened to Yue?" "Mama-Yue is sick and she looks pale." Sheri said. "Sheri  
why do you call Yue Mama-Yue?" Zoe asked. "Well Yue saved me a year ago from a digimon that was trying to kill me. Since then I've been calling her Mama-Yue!!" Sheri chirped. Zoe just smiles. 'I wonder how the others are  
doing.' Zoe thought.  
'Lupine Laser!'  
'Shadow Meteor!'  
'Dark Eclipse!'  
'Sheik Night Slash!'  
  
All the attacks made contact with Sel. Once again Sheikmon and Shademon's attack did little to nothing in damage. While KendoGarurumon and Lowemon's left dent and holes in his body. (I wonder how that would look like?) Sel  
turns black and his fractal code appears. "Fractal code, digitize!" Lowemon said scanning Sel's fractal code turning him into a digi-egg. Then the last whirlwind portal appears. And all the boys' de-digivolved back to their human forms. "Ugh.." Yue said waking up, "My head hurts." "You're awake!" Zoe said. "Huh? Zoe?" Yue said confused. "Lowemon carried you here!!! Mama-Yue!!!" Sheri said jumping onto her head  
and playing with her hair. "He did?" Yue said blushing a deep crimson. "Yep!!" Sheri chirped. "Are you blushing?" Zoe said. "No." Yue said. "You are blushing!!" "I'm not!" Yue said blushing even more. "You are I can see it!! Do you like Kouichi?" Zoe asked. "Yes." Yue said still blushing. "I knew it!!" Zoe said. "And you like Kouji right?" Yue asked. Now Zoe starts  
to blush a deep crimson. "Well.yes!!" Zoe said. "Its time for the love fox!!" Sheri said. "No love fox, Sheri." Yue said. "Aww!" Sheri said. "Love  
fox?" Zoe said. "Sheri calls herself that when she wants to put people  
together." Yue explained. "Oh." Zoe said.  
"Are you two alright?" Kouji asked. "Yes." Zoe and Yue said. Sheri was hissing like a cat with her back arched at Dark and Drake. "What's with the fox?" Drake asked. "Sheri stop hissing." Yue said. Sheri stops hissing and  
glares at them. 'I have no clue what has gotten into Sheri lately.' Yue thought. "Yue you feeling okay?" Kouichi asked. "A little." Yue said. Sheri just keeps on glaring at Drake and Dark. Dark shoots Sheri a deadly glare that causes Sheri to jump into Yue's arms. "I believe that is our way out."  
Drake said pointing at the whirlwind warp. Kouji had helped Zoe up and Drake was glaring at him. Kouichi helped Yue up, but Yue had fell down. "I  
can't feel my legs." Yue said. /This is your chance Kouichi. /Dosei crystal. /Huh? /Kouichi. The voice disappears. "I can carry Yue." Dark said  
as he picked up Yue. "I don't want you to carry me." Yue said as Sheri  
started hissing again. Kouichi was sending a death glare towards Dark. /Warrior of Darkness is mad. /Drake. (me: Now I made Drake sound stupid.  
Drake: I'll kill you!! If you make me sound stupid again!! Me: Another threat. Whoopee! *rolls eyes*) /He doesn't deserve her. /Dark. /Wind shall  
be mind. /Drake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Oops! I did it again!  
Drake: I'll kill you!!  
A pink fuzzy bunny appears.  
Drake: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away from the pink fuzzy bunny*  
Me: That was weird. *picks up the pink fuzzy bunny*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the time Drake and Dark were speaking telepathically to each other,  
Sheri was eavesdropping. 'I don't like this.' Sheri thought. Dark was already in the warp with Yue in his arm and they disappear. Kouji and Zoe  
both stepped into the warp and disappear, Drake soon followed and disappeared. Kouichi looked pissed, but still went into the warp with Sheri and disappeared. After all of them were gone the whirlwind warp vanished.  
  
***At the top of Glacier Peak***  
  
"Hey were at the top!" Takuya said as he and Rena appeared at the top. "Hey, Taky!!!" Beetlemon yelled. "Beetlemon!?" Takuya said. "We ended up  
outside after we were pulled into a hole by one of those things." Tina explained. "That explains a lot." Rena said. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Tommy and Sammie screamed as they appeared, SnowAngemon just floated down. The weird thing was Sammie and Tommy had landed on Suiichi's back. "Hey! We're ok!!" Tommy said. "Yeah we are!" Sammie said. "Unfortunately I'm not. Will you please get off me?" Suiichi asked. "Sorry!" Sammie and Tommy said getting off Suiichi's back. "Is everyone here?" Bokomon asked Patamon sitting on his head. "I have snow in my pants!" Neemon said. Bokomon snaps Neemon's waistband for is lack of stupidity. "OOWWIIEE!!" Neemon said as he fell to the ground. "No not everyone is here. Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Yue, and Sheri  
aren't here." Takuya said. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" another scream was heard. Yue, Kouichi, Zoe, and Kouji  
appeared with two others. Sheri was rolling some snow into a snowball. Drake and Dark were standing when they appeared. Yue had landed on top of Kouichi, and Zoe landed on top of Kouji. (whistles innocently.) "Who are they?" Rena asked. "I have no clue. Maybe Kouji and Kouichi know." Takuya answered. "That depends if they're conscious." Rena said. Tommy and Sammie were sniggering and Sheri was giggling. Yue, Kouichi, Zoe, and Kouji had all open their eyes. Kouichi was starring into Yue's gold eyes, and Kouji was starring into Zoe's blue eyes. "Hey there love birds!! What ya doing?"  
Takuya said teasingly. Rena slapped the back of Takuya's head. All four  
them snapped out of their thoughts and blushed a deep crimson. "Are you guys going to get up or what?" Rena said. "Yeah?" all of them said getting up. "Are you blushing or is that sunburn?" Takuya asked. "Shut up Takuya!!" Kouji and Kouichi yelled. "They're blushing." Takuya whispered to Rena. "I know." Rena whispered back. Zoe and Yue were giggling. "Who are they?" Tina asked. Kouji and Kouichi didn't want to say who they were. "This is Drake." Zoe said pointing to the boy with the black spiky hair. "He's Dark." Yue said pointing to the boy with the messy brown hair. "My I ask who are your  
friends?" Dark asked. "That's Takuya, Rena, JP, Tina, Tommy, Sammie, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Sheri, Kouichi, Yue, Kouji, and Suiichi." Zoe said. "I already know Yue and Kouichi." Dark said while looking at Yue. Yue then moves behind Kouichi. "There's something strange about him." Yue whispered. "Like what?" Kouichi whispered back. "A dark energy is radiating off him." Yue said. 'What are they doing here?' Suiichi thought. Dark sending a telepathic massage to Kurama/Suiichi. Kurama. Dark. "That is strange the digimon must have left." SnowAngemon said. "Then why are we  
up here?" Takuya asked. "If the digimon has left we should also leave." Suiichi said. "How are we supposed to get down?" JP asked. "You slide down  
the side." SnowAngemon said. "Cool!" Tommy and Sammie said. "I'll race you." Tommy said. "Your on." Sammie said. Both of them race to the side of  
the peak and slid down. "Let's make this a race the first ones to the bottom wins!" Takuya said. "Tommy and Sammie already have a head start." Rena said. "WWWWWEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!" Sheri and Patamon said as they slid down the side. "That's just ain't fair!" Takuya said. Now all of them slide down the side SnowAngemon just flew straight down the side like a bullet. "This is so much fun!!" Rena said as she and Takuya were in the lead. (okay  
so all of them partnered up with each other. Well except for Dark and Drake.) Sheri and Patamon passed Takuya and Rena. "They're fast." Takuya said. "See ya!" Zoe said as she and Kouji passed them. "That ain't right!" Rena said. "I know lets beat them!" Takuya said. Now Takuya and Rena were neck to neck with Kouji and Zoe. Now Suiichi, Bokomon, and Neemon passed  
them. (forgot to mange they're sitting on a toboggan.) Drake was right behind Zoe and Kouji's toboggan when he passed them. Yue and Kouichi were behind Zoe and Kouji, and Dark was behind Yue and Kouichi. "Um.doesn't that  
look like a ramp?" Takuya said. "That is a ramp!!!" Rena yelled. When  
everybody toboggans hit the snow ramp and they all went flying into the air. "Takuya doesn't this look familiar to you?" Rena said. "Yeah it does. Do you think will land head first in snow again?" Takuya asked. "Probably."  
Rena answered. 'I do not want to land headfirst into snow again.' Yue thought. "Fly!" Yue said as she pulled out her staff. The small wings on both side of the crystal orb sprouted into large dove like wings. Yue had caught Kouichi's hand and pulled him up onto the staff. "What?!" Kouichi said. "I'll explain later." Yue said. "Hey!" Sammie called. "We're okay!"  
Tommy yelled. They were sitting on a large icy-blue colored bird. "Yue remember Articunmon?" Sammie asked. "Yes." Yue said. "Its nice to see you again Yue." Articunmon said, "Who are your friends?" "This is Kouichi and the one on your back is Tommy." Yue said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Articunmon said. "It was nice to meet you too." Tommy said.  
The others kept falling and falling until they landed headfirst in the  
snow. "I was right we would land headfirst in snow." Takuya said as he popped his head out of the snow. Patamon and Sheri popped out of the snow looking like giant snowballs. "The snow is sticking to my fur." Sheri said as she shuck some of the snow off and Patamon did the same. Everyone soon  
popped their heads out of the snow. "Hey where's Kouichi?" Kouji asked. "Where's Tommy, Sammie, and Yue?" Takuya asked. "You guys alright?" Kouichi asked flying above their heads on Yue's staff. Everyone was looking at Yue  
and Kouichi. "Can you help us out?" Kouji asked. "Sure." Kouichi said holding out his hand to pull Kouji out. Wrong, Kouji pulled Kouichi off the staff and into the snow. Since Kouichi's hand was on top of Yue's hand he accidentally pulled her along with him causing the staff to disappear. "Hey look Tommy. They're stuck." Sammie said. "Yeah they are. We should help." Tommy said. Sammie and Tommy get off Articunmon's back and pulled everyone  
out off the snow. "My spirit is next to find." Tina said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
me: I'm sorry for the late update!!  
Dark: "."  
Me: You're no help. *stinks tongue out*  
Sheri: Where's Muffy? Me: Something is wrong with the monitor!!! I have to press the on button  
several times before the fucking picture stays on!!!  
Sheri: Where's Muffy?  
Muffy: I'm right here Sheri!!!  
Me: I'm really sorry for the late update!!!  
Muffy: Please review for this chap!!!  
Me: One more thing:  
shimatta - Dammit 


	8. Spirit of Wood, Sudomon: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: Hiya! Who's Muffy Sheri? Sheri: Muffy is the pink fluffy bunny that scared Drake out of the room.  
Dark suddenly runs out of the room when he hears pink fuzzy bunny.  
Clueless97: Okay..  
Muffy: I'm pink and fuzzy!!  
Clueless97: Good for you! Here's the next chap!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
/Telepathic/  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes)  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
'Thoughts'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spirit of Wood, Sudomon: Part 1  
By clueless97  
  
"My spirit is next to find." Tina said. "Will have to wait until tomorrow." Takuya said. "Why?" JP asked. "It's getting dark and we'll have to find a place to set up camp." Takuya said. "Takuya is right. It will get dark soon and it would be hard to find the spirit in the dark." Tina said. "Where is it located?" Kouji asked. "In a forest." Tina answered. "The only forest that is close to here is the Forbidden Forest." SnowAngemon said. "Urgh.  
Not that place again." Rena moaned. "What?" Takuya said. "What is the Forbidden Forest?" Bokomon asked. "Are they full of wood?" Neemon asked. Bokomon snapped Neemon's waistband for his stupidity. "Forbidden Forest is a terrible place filled with horrid monsters." SnowAngemon said. "I still hate that please." Rena muttered. "Why would a spirit be hidden there?" JP asked. "I think I know why." Takuya said. "Why?" Zoe asked. "I'm guessing the second Warrior of Wood's spirit is there." Takuya said. "You would be correct." Suiichi said. "He's what?" everyone said. "Takuya is right. Tina would be the second Legendary Warrior of Wood." Suiichi said. Everyone now  
looks at Tina. "What? Is there anything wrong with that?" Tina asked. "Nothing." everyone said. "Looks like Tina's spirit is in the same place as it was the last time." Yue said. "You can't make me go back there." Rena  
said. Sammie started laughing. "What's Sammie laughing about?" Kouichi  
asked. "You wouldn't dare." Rena said. "I just remember a year ago-." Sammie got interrupted. "You wouldn't." Rena said warned. "When we first went there Rena got scared." Sammie said. "You got scared?" Zoe said. Rena  
said nothing.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
***A year ago*** Rena, Yue, Tina, Sammie, and Sheri were sitting out in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Rena, Yue, and Tina were sitting around the campfire. It took them some time to find a place to set up camp after being attacked by ChuChus, both types of Mothula, Peahat, and Morth. "Have you seen Sammie or Sheri?" Yue asked. "Yeah, Sheri and Sammie went to collect more wood for the fire." Rena said. "Oh, just wondering." Yue said. "Where's Damien since  
I think of it." Yue said. "You mean the one with the cute really spiky brown hair?" Rena said with little hearts in her eyes. "Yes." Yue said with a sweat-drop. "I'm right here." Damien said scaring all the girls. "Don't do that D!" Yue said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Damien said. "I didn't mind that you scared us." Rena said. "So I'm that cute, Rena?" Damien said. Rena starts to blush. "Hey, Rena I thought you had a crush on that boy you told us about." Tina said. "Takuya?" Yue said. "Takuya isn't he that kid that plays on that soccer team?" Damien asked. "How would you  
know that? You go to the same school I go to." Yue asked. "I just do." Damien said. "Hey!!" Sammie said coming into the clearing scaring everyone.  
"Will you stop that!?!" Tina yelled. "What?" Sammie said. "First Damien  
scares the shit out of us now you come and yell!" Tina said. "Where's  
Sheri?" Yue asked. "She went to look for some food." Sammie replied. "What's wrong with Damien?" Tina asked. "It looks like he just had a heart attack." Yue said looking at Damien. "I did not have a heart attack Yue!" Damien said getting up, "Sammie just scared me half to death!" "Isn't that like saying 'Sammie scared me into a heart attack'." Yue said. "She has a  
point Damien." Tina said.  
Afterwards all of them were sitting around the fire talking. Sheri had appeared a little time later unnoticed by Rena and Damien setting the food down and disappearing. "Shouldn't Sheri be back by now?" Rena asked. "Sheri should be back by now." Yue said. "BOO!" Sheri yelled jumping out of the bush that was behind Rena. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rena  
screamed and ran out of the clearing. "I think I just had another heart  
attack." Damien said clutching his heart. All three girls and the small demon fox started laughing. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rena screamed again running back into the clearing and out. They laughed even harder. "You knew Sheri was going to do that didn't you?" Damien asked. All of them nodded their heads 'yes'. "I hope Rena knows that there are Mothula in that dir-." Before Damien could finish his sentence another scream pierces the air. "I  
guess not." Damien said joining the girls in their laugh.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
"And Rena just kept on screaming!" Sammie said laughing real hard. Soon  
everyone was laughing as hard as Sammie. Well everyone except for Rena. Drake was standing there with no expression on his face. Dark was fuming each time he heard Damien's name "Uh-oh." Tina said. "Sammie!!" Rena said. "Uh-oh." Sammie said running away from a very angry Rena. "I'll kill you Sammie!!" Rena said running after Sammie. "That's if she could catch her."  
Tina said. Everyone had already stopped laughing by then. "I think we  
should go after them. Their running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest." Suiichi said. "Rena won't even be able to catch Sammie anyway." Tina said. "I'll accompany you on your journey." SnowAngemon said. "Aren't  
you going to stay here?" Bokomon asked. "No my duty is over with." SnowAngemon said. "Your duty?" Bokomon said. "My duty was to protect the Spirit of Water until the chosen child came to claim it." SnowAngemon said. "Wow." Zoe said. "Wait isn't the Forbidden Woods out at sea?" Yue asked.  
"Yes." SnowAngemon said. "So how are we supposed to get to it?" Takuya said. "By flight or Whamon." Suiichi said. "Shouldn't we be catching up to Sammie and Rena?" Tommy asked. "Yes I suppose so." Takuya said. "I wouldn't worry about Sammie. She way to fast for Rena to catch so she's safe." Tina said. "OK then lets go!" Takuya said as they all started to run to catch up  
to Rena and Sammie.  
  
"Okay.. Where did they go?" Takuya said. Right now they are standing on a  
cliff looking over the sea. "Well they couldn't had gotten to Forbidden Forest." Zoe said. A beeping noise came from Yue's D-lux. Sammie's symbol  
appeared on the screen. "HI!!" Sammie said. "Where are you?" Yue asked. "I'll give you a hint: two words, three syllables, and fifth-teen letters."  
Sammie said. Yue starts giggling. "What are you giggling about?" Tina asked. "Two words that start with the letter F." Yue said. Tina thinks what two words starts with the letter F. "Oh." Tina said and started giggling, "I can't believe she got her to go there." "Wait how the hell did they get there?" Tina said. "Hey I'm still here!" Sammie said. "How the hell did you  
get there?" Tina asked. "Would you believe if I said we fell through a portal and got here?" Sammie said. "With what is going on right now I'll believe anything." Tina said. "Oh yeah, Rena is still trying to kill me.  
Hey a ChuChu!!" Sammie said before her voice disappears along with a scream. "And I'm betting that was Rena." Tina said. "How are we suppose to get there?" Tommy asked. "We can help you there." Seirramon said landing on the ground. "You can not forget me." Articunmon said landing on the ground.  
"How is it that you know when we need help?" Zoe asked. Seirramon and Articunmon look at each other. "We just know?" Seirramon said. Then another Seirramon appears and lands on the ground. "Well should we be going now?"  
the other Seirramon that landed said. "Well let's go!" Takuya said. Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon got on the first Seirramon's back. Kouji and  
Kouichi got on the other Seirramon's back. Tommy and Sheri got on Articunmon's back. Yue had pulled out her staff and the small wings grew  
into two large dove like wings. Yue and Tina sat on the staff. Suiichi  
started to float above the ground. While Takuya, Zoe, and JP spirit  
evolved.  
"Execute! Beast spirit Evolution!"  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"BurningGreymon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
All of them started flying towards the Forbidden Forest. "What exactly is  
the Forbidden Forest?" BurningGreymon asked. "The Forbidden Forest is a place filled with monsters that aren't native to the Digital World or to  
this dimension." SnowAngemon said. "What so you mean no native to the Digital World or this dimension?" Bokomon asked. "The Forbidden Forest just appeared one day out of nowhere." SnowAngemon answered. "How can a whole  
forest just appear out of know where?!" Bokomon asked. "The Forbidden Forest just appeared in the Digital World a year ago." Seirramon said. "And  
we have no clue on how it appeared in this dimension." Seirramon said.  
"Isn't that when we first came here?" Tina asked. "Yes that would be  
right." Articunmon said. " Is sounds like you know something about the  
Forbidden Forest." Suiichi said. "There is something I know about it." Articunmon said. "Didn't the Forbidden Forest fall out of the sky?" Sheri  
asked. "It sort of." Articunmon said.  
  
***Forbidden Forest*** Two cloaked figures had appeared in the Forbidden Forest one in a midnight blue cloak and the other in a mahogany colored cloaked. "It was good we got here before they arrived." the one in the midnight blue cloaked said. "This  
will give us time to set up the trap." the one in the mahogany cloaked  
said. "This will." Midnight blue cloaked said. In the distance, "Sammie  
please come down I won't kill you." Rena said. "Okay! Should we find a place to set up camp? Before the others arrive?" Sammie said climbing down  
the tree she was in. "Yeah we should." Rena replied.  
  
"How the hell did they get here!?!" midnight blue said. "Keep your voice down." Mahogany said. "Sammie did you hear something?" Rena asked. "Yeah I heard someone talking." Sammie said. "Looks like were not the only ones here." Rena said. The one in the mahogany cloaked sent a death glare to the one in the midnight blue cloak. "I'll keep my voice down." Midnight blue said. "Good." Mahogany said snapping his finger. Causing five puffs of black and purple smoke to appear. Each puff of black and purple smoked reveled a different monster. The first one was a large grasshopper like Mothula, next was a Mothula with moth-like wings, a Moblin, another Moblin, and several Peahats. "This should be enough to hold them when they arrive." Mahogany said. "That is." Midnight blue said. "You will attack the warriors of Light and Darkness and attack them only." Mahogany said giving the orders. The two Moblins weren't listening so they were smacked with a kendo stick. (Moblins aren't that bright.) "You will keep the other warriors busy." Mahogany said giving the Peahats orders. Both Mothulas knew what they are supposed to do already.  
  
Both figures disappear to live the monsters they've summoned to their business. "Rena there are Moblins here." Sammie said. "They weren't here before." Rena said. "There are Peahats and Mothulas here too." Rena said.  
  
***Outside the Forbidden Forest***  
  
"I wonder what happened to Dark and Drake?" Tina said. "Who cares." Yue said. "That's a change Yue." Tina said. "What do you mean?" Kouichi asked. "Yue is usually a caring person. Hearing her say 'Who cares' about a person is a shock." Tina said. Kouichi just looks at Yue worried. "We're here."  
Seirramon said. All three birds landed outside the entrance of the Forbidden Forest allowing their passengers to get off. Suiichi and Yue had landed on the ground. Tina and Yue had gotten off the staff. The huge dove- like wings shrunk back and that staff went into a smaller size allowing Yue  
to wear it around her neck like a necklace. "We will be leaving now."  
Seirramon said. "I'll be staying with them." Articunmon said. "Why  
Articunmon?" the other Seirramon said. "I just wish to travel with them more." Articunmon said. "Okay." both Seirramon said and flew off. "There is something I forgot to tell you Suiichi." Articunmon said. "What would that  
be?" Suiichi asked. "Sakura has left this dimension." Articunmon said.  
"Why?" Suiichi asked. "Sakura said she was returning home." Articunmon  
said. 'I just hope Koenma can forgive her for leaving the dimension.' Suiichi thought. "Did she say anything else?" Suiichi asked. "That is all she said." Articunmon said. Somehow Drake and Dark got to the entrance of the forest. Everyone turns and jumps now just noticing that Dark and Drake were there. "How did you get here?" Tina asked. "We fell through a portal and ended up here." Dark said. "Sammie never mention that Dark and Drake  
were here." Tina whispered to Yue. "Something doesn't sound right about  
this." Yue said. "Shouldn't we go in?" Takuya asked. "Lets just go in."  
Tina said. So all of them walked through the entrance of the Forbidden  
Forest.  
  
***Inside the Forbidden Forest*** "I wonder where Sammie and Rena are." Yue said. "They have to be somewhere. They can't have disappeared." Tina said. "SnowAngemon did you know anything else about this forest?" Bokomon asked. "No I don't know anything else." SnowAngemon said. The sun was beginning to set before they had found Rena and Sammie. "Bout time you found us!" Rena said. "There goes the peace and quiet." Tina said. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Rena yelled. "Nothing." Tina said. "What have been doing anyway?" Takuya asked. "Nothing really." Rena said. "Hey Rena!!!" Sammie yelled. "And I see the loud one is alive." Tina said. "I'm not loud!!!" Sammie yelled. "Is that a Peahat?" Sheri asked sitting on top of Yue's head. "What's a Peahat?" Tommy asked. "They're some kind of monsters that hover around." Rena said. (I have no clue really.)  
"What ever they are they're heading this way!" Takuya said while they  
started to run away from the little hovering menace. "What are up with those things they won't stop following us!" Takuya said. "Lets deal with them." Kouji said. "Right." Takuya said as all of them pulled out their D-  
tector and Rena and Sammie pulled out their D-lux.  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Shilamon!"  
"Mairimon!"  
"Shiekmon!"  
"Shademon!" Now all of have spirit evolved and started to attack. Suiichi did his rose  
wipe thing; SnowAngemon and Articunmon went into attack. 'Aura beam!' Articunmon yelled shooting a beam of bright colors at one of the Peahats that were going to attack Yue and Tina. (Sheri: What about me!?! Me: Fine!) And Sheri. (me: Happy now!? Sheri: ^-^) "Get to safety now Yue and Tina!!" Suiichi yelled. "Okay!!!" they yelled and went to find someplace to hide. The Peahats went on an all out attack on Agunimon, Beetlemon, Shilamon, and Mairimon. (I know can't do any real damage, but they can be annoying!) Then  
the not so bright Moblins came out of the bush at attacked Lobomon and Lowemon. (hey they both start with 'L'!!) "Damn that really hurt!!" Lobomon  
said. Lowemon was already battling with the Moblin that attacked him.  
  
***Sheri's P.O.V.***  
  
I don't like this!! This doesn't even make any since!!! We just get here  
and suddenly get attacked by some ugly monsters and some monster that's hovering in the air attacking the others!! "What the hell are up with these  
things!" I hear Agunimon yelled. "How the hell would I know!! They just  
keep annoying me!!" 'Thunder Blitz!' (at the moment I only know one Beetlemon's attack.) Beetlemon said eliminating five Peahats. Just to be replaced with five more. "I don't get it!?" I said. "Don't get what?" Yue  
asked. "Beetlemon just eliminated five Peahats and five more Peahats replace the first five." I said. "That is strange." Mama-Yue said. "What's even stranger is that all the Peahats are attacking Agunimon, Beetlemon,  
Shilamon, and Mairimon." Tina said. To weird, to weird, to weird!!! My head hurts!! To much thinking makes my head hurts!! "Sheri what's wrong?" mama-Yue asked. "Head hurts." I said. "See Sheri thinking to much can hurt." Tina said. I just glare at Tina for that remark. "Where are you?" I heard Bokomon. "I can't find my pants." I  
heard Neemon said. All of us sweat-drop. "They're on you!!" I heard  
Bokomon. 'Hurricane Wind!' I heard Kazemon said as she release a pink stream of wind. Causing half of the Peahats to turn into purple and black smoke. Then more Peahats come to replace the Peahats that were destroyed.  
No!! My brain hurts even more!! "Sheri you should stop thinking if you  
don't want your brain to explode." Tina said. "Shut up!!" I yelled.  
"Sheri!!" Patamon yelled. "Patamon!" I yelled and we started playing.  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
'Pyro Darts!' Agunimon said forming fire darts out of his hand. Now eliminating five Peahats that were replace with five more. "What the hell are up with these things!?!" Agunimon yelled. "I have no fucking clue so stop asking!?" Beetlemon yelled. 'Wave Pressure!' Mairimon yelled trapping  
a fourth of the Peahats in a cyclone of water crushing them. They disappeared, but they weren't replaced with other Peahats. "Kumamon only  
attack a fourth of the Peahats!" Mairimon said. "OK!" Kumamon said.  
'Blizzard Blaster!' Kumamon said freezing the Peahats causing them to  
'puff' out of existence. "Look like Agunimon and Beetlemon are having  
trouble." Mairimon said. "They sure do." Kumamon said. While they were watching Agunimon and Beetlemon burn or electrocute the Peahats and being  
replace with more Peahats. A whole bunch of Peahats that were hiding somewhere fused together a Seahat (hey they look alike! what ya going to do about it?). ~Buzz~ "What is that noise?" Mairimon asked. ~Buzz~ "Yeah what is that noise?" Kumamon said. ~Buzz, buzz, BUZZ~ "It's getting louder. Hey I asked you first!" Mairimon said. "I know that!" Kumamon said, "I have no clue what the noise is." ~Buzz, Buzz, buzz, buzz, *falls*, *hovers*, Buzz~  
"What? The noise is getting louder!" Kumamon said. "I heard." Mairimon said. They both look behind them to see a huge round fish with a propeller on top of its head making it hover. "Holy s***!" Kumamon & Mairimon said  
and ran away.  
(okay that's not what really happened.)  
(this is what really happened.)  
  
While Agunimon and Beetlemon were having problems with the Peahats that were attacking them another swarm of Peahats appeared and fused together to form a Seahat. "What the h** is that?" Kumamon asked. "A Seahat?" Mairimon  
said. 'Pyro Tornado!' Agunimon said taking out more Peahats yet to be  
replaced with more Peahats. 'Wave Pressure!' Mairimon said hitting the Seahat with high-pressured water. 'Crystal Freeze!' Kumamon said freezing the Peahat in mid air and later turned into black and purple smoke. "Why do  
they keep doing that?" Kumamon asked. "I don't know why they turn into black and purple smoke after they die." Mairimon said. "These things are  
fucking annoying!!" Agunimon said. "Swearing is not helping!" Beetlemon  
yelled. 'Thunder Blitz!' Beetlemon yelled electrocuting ten Peahats who puffed after they were defeated. Then were later replaced with ten more.  
"This is really beginning to piss me off!!!" Agunimon yelled, "Slide  
evolution! BurningGreymon!" 'Wildfire Tsunami!' BurningGreymon yelled  
frying all the Peahats and setting some of the trees on fire. Peahats  
weren't replaced with other Peahats. "That took care of them." BurningGreymon said. "What are you trying to do!?!" Beetlemon said. "What did it look like I was trying to do?" BurningGreymon said. "You nearly set the forest on fire!" Beetlemon yelled. "Oh." BurningGreymon said looking  
around and sweat-drop. "Hey! Mairimon, Kumamon!" BurningGreymon yelled.  
"Yeah!" Kumamon and Mairimon yelled. "Can you put out this fire?"  
BurningGreymon asked. "Sure!" Mairimon & Kumamon said. 'Wave Crusher!'  
'Crystal Breeze!' Mairimon and Kumamon said while putting out the many fires that BurningGreymon started. "What the hell are those?!" Beetlemon said. "Wha- holy shit!!!" BurningGreymon said as Seahats surrounded them.  
"What are these!!" Kazemon said. "How the hell should I know!?" BurningGreymon said. (am I forgetting someone?) "They are called Seahat!!" Suiichi said as he slashed another Seahat. Kumamon and Mairimon were still  
putting out the fires. 'Aura Beam!' Articunmon said shouting a rainbow  
colored beam at a Seahat. "Hey, Lobomon!" Lowemon said. "What!?" Lobomon yelled while holding back the Moblin. "Do these things have brains?" Lowemon asked. Lobomon pauses to think. "How would I know?!" Lobomon said. "Then lets see." Lowemon said. So  
Lobomon and Lowemon jump into air allowing both (brainless) Moblins to crush into each other and looking around stupidly. "So they're really not  
that smart." Lowemon said. "I wonder why they didn't kill each other." Lobomon said. Both Moblins still looking around stupidly accidentally kill  
each other with their spear-like weapons when they both tripped over a  
rock. Blood gushes everywhere like a water fountain. (looks like fruit punch! ^-^) Suddenly both of the Moblins' body puffed into black and purple  
smoke and disappeared. "Well that answers my question." Lobomon said. Lowemon sweat-dropped. Suddenly two Mothula s came flying out of nowhere  
and knocked Lobomon and Lowemon out of the sky. Apparently Lobomon and  
Lowemon had landed yet since they jumped. (I wonder why? *whistles*) Lowemon and Lobomon landed face first in the ground. (I have no clue why I  
had them do that.) "Ouch." Lobomon said. "Did someone get the number of that truck?" Lowemon said. Lobomon smacks Lowemon on the back of the head. "Hey let go off me!!!" Zoe said as a Mothula started to carry her into the  
sky. The other Mothula seemed to be looking for something or someone.  
"Shit! I can't hit that thing without hurting Zoe!" Lobomon said frustrated. 'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said freezing the Mothula's wing. The Mothula dropped Zoe when SnowAngemon froze its wings. "Someone better catch me!!!" Zoe yelled falling from the sky. Lobomon jumps into the air  
and catches Zoe. "Thanks, Lobomon." Zoe said blushing. "Your welcome."  
Lobomon said also blushing. Lobomon sets Zoe on the ground and she once  
more spirit evolves into Kazemon. "We could use some help over here!!" BurningGreymon yelled. The Seahats were putting up a pretty good fight. The Seahats were tackling Beetlemon and BurningGreymon over and over. 'Death  
Reflection!' Shilamon yelled sending a dark energy blast at on of the  
Seahats making it puff into black and purple smoke. "Where were you?"  
BurningGreymon asked. "I was dealing with a grasshopper like monster!" Shilamon said. The grasshopper like Mothula came crawling out of a bush. "I thought I was done with you!!" Shilamon said and started whacking it with her mirrors. "Die, die, DIE!!! You damn thing!!!' Shilamon yelled at the Mothula she was whacking with her mirrors which was now trying to get away. "Where do you think you're going?!" Shilamon yelled. The Mothula looked at  
Shilamon with its one eye and tried to escape. "You're not going anywhere!!" Shilamon yelled. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon yelled killing  
the Mothula. BurningGreymon sweat-dropped. 'Thunder Blitz!' Beetlemon  
yelled taking out one, two, three, four, five Seahats all puffing into black and purple smoke. "Hey couldn't we get second hand smoke from this?"  
Beetlemon asked. "Yes, no, yes!! How the hell would I know!?"  
BurningGreymon said. 'Pyro Mirage!' BurningGreymon yelled shooting ten Seahats. "Stupid Mothula!! Will you just fucking die already!?" Shilamon  
yelled while beating the shit out of another Mothula. BurningGreymon sweatdropped. "Hey! What happened to Shiekmon and Shademon?" BurningGreymon  
said. "They disappeared along time ago." Shilamon said. 'I wonder where  
they went.' Takuya/BurningGreymon thought. "Shimatta!! Die already!!" Shilamon said as she continuously whacked the Mothula with her mirrors. The Mothula tried to escape her whacking grasp, but failed when it got blasted with Shilamon's Death Reflection attack. The rest of the Mothulas decided to stay away from the Warrior of Steel now for fear of getting whacked with  
her mirrors of death. BurningGreymon went on multi sweat dropping. 'Tempest Twist!' Kazemon said while spinning and kicking the Seahats. They all went puff and disappeared. Well the first five did she kicked puffed  
and disappear. (I just realize that there are a lot of puffs I put in  
here.) "Stupid Mothula just die already!!!" Shilamon yelled. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon yelled blasting all the Mothula in the area. "That should do it." Shilamon said satisfied. So no more grasshopper-like Mothula decided to mess with them or get whacked with Shilamon's mirrors of death.  
  
"What are these things anyway?" BurningGreymon asked. "They're Mothula there are two types the grasshopper like Mothula which are pissing me off and the Mothula with the moth like wings." Shilamon said. 'Wave Crusher!'  
Mairimon yelled crushing five Seahats. 'Crystal Breeze!' Kumamon said freezing five Seahats. 'Pyro Mirage!' BurningGreymon yelled firing at ten Seahats that remained. "Is that all of them?" BurningGreymon asked. "Yeah that should be it." Shilamon said as she destroyed one last Mothula. So all of them de-spirit evolved back to their normal forms. "This place is rather annoying." Kouji said. "Stupid Mothula." Rena kept mumbling. "Such a horrid  
place." Articunmon said. "What happened to Drake and Dark?" Zoe asked. "They had disappeared sometime during the battle." Suiichi said. At a split second a Mothula had swooped out of the sky and snatched Zoe and started to carry her off. "Let me go!!" Zoe yelled. "Zoe!!" all of them yelled. "We've got to save her!" Kouji said with concern. "AAAAHHHH!!!! LET ME GO!!!!" Yue yelled as another Mothula had swooped out of the sky and grabbed her and  
started to carry her off. "Damn!!!" Kouichi said. All of them *that had their spirits* had pulled out their D-tector or D-lux was about to spirit  
evolved. Not until a third Mothula had come out of the sky and rained  
pollen on them causing them to fall asleep. Then several Floor Masters appeared and grab each of them and brought them near the entrance of the  
Forbidden Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
clueless97: Sorry for the late update my brian shut down on me again!!  
Wendy appears.  
Wendy: Hiya!!  
  
clueless97: How the hell did you get here!?!  
Wendy: Your mom let me in. Aren't you happy to see me?  
clueless97: Yes I am!! You haven't been smoking weed have you? Wendy: Just because I did that once and got sunburned doesn't mean I would  
do it again!  
clueless97: Right. and monkeys will rule the world.  
Wendy: Hey they will!! Monkeys will rule the world!  
clueless97: And you will be their queen.  
Wendy: Yep!!  
clueless97: Please review this chap!!! While I get my friend a monkey!!  
Wendy: MONKEY!!! clueless97: Please review this chap or monkeys will take over the story!!!  
Wendy: Let them!! Clueless97: I would still like to know how to do Italics!! So please if you  
know how to do Italics please tell me and review!!! 


	9. Spirit of Wood, Sudomon: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I  
did there would be hell!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: He's gone!! He's gone!!! HE'S GONE ! ! !  
Tina: What is she all happy about?  
  
Rena: How the hell would I know?  
Sammie: What ever it is she is sure happy about it.  
Yue: It's funny though.  
clueless97: He's GONE!! Now I can continue!!  
Tina: Since she is too happy about something someone else will have to  
introduce the next chap.  
Muffy: *nimble on carrot*  
Sheri: He is the next chap!  
clueless97: HE'S GONE!!  
Tina: Will you shut up?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
/Telepathic/  
"Speaking"  
(Author's Notes)  
***Scene Change/POV Change***  
'Thoughts'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit of Wood, Sudomon: Part 2  
By clueless97  
  
***Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest***  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Zoe kept yelling as the Mothula carried her deeper and  
deeper into the forest. "Zoe!!!" a voice yelled from a distance. "Yue?" Zoe said as another Mothula flew up beside the one that was carrying her.  
"Yeah." Yue said. "Another Mothula had shown up and took us!" Sheri  
yelled. Apparently the Mothula hadn't noticed it had picked up a  
hitchhiker. "Sheri?! What are you doing here?" Zoe asked. "I had jumped  
onto the Mothula's back when it snatched mama-Yue!" Sheri said. Yue had suddenly gone all quiet. "Yue?" Zoe said concerned about her friend. Yue  
didn't reply. The Mothula had continued to carry Yue and Zoe somewhere  
deep within the Forbidden Forest while the sun was setting.  
  
***Near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest***  
"What the hell just happened?" Takuya said, as he was the first one to come around. "I have no clue." Rena said, as she was the next one to walk  
up. "What were those things?" Kouji said. Tommy and Sammie were still  
sleeping. "Look like giant moths." Kouichi said holding his head.  
"Mothula." Tina said walking up. "Mo-what?" Takuya said. "Those giant  
moths are called Mothula." Tina said waking up JP. "Uh? What?" JP said getting up, "How did we end up close to the entrance?" "What?" Tina said  
looking behind her to find out that they were indeed close to the entrance. "How could we end so close to the entrance?" SnowAngemon said.  
"Somehow we did while we were asleep." Suiichi said. "Mama wake up!"  
Patamon said trying to wake up Bokomon. "What happened?" Bokomon asked.  
"Wahoo beans!" Neemon said in his sleep. Bokomon goes over and snaps  
Neemon's waistband and causes him to wake up. "OWIE!!" Neemon said loud enough to wake everyone else. "Why is it so dark?" Tommy asked. "Man! We  
better find a place to set up camp!" Takuya said. "I found a place!!" Sammie yelled, "While we were waiting for you guys to find us me and Rena  
found a cave!!" "Where is it?" Takuya asked. "It was somewhere near the  
area you found us in." Sammie replied. "And we're going to have to walk  
there." Rena said. About ten minutes later they all arrived at the cave  
Rena and Sammie had found earlier on.  
"Well this is it." Rena said. "Well its better than sleeping out here."  
Takuya said. "What's wrong with sleeping out here?" JP asked. "Do you want to be attack by those monsters again?" Tina said. "No." JP replied.  
So all of them went inside the cave except for SnowAngemon and Suiichi  
who decided to stay outside and keep watch.  
"It's a bet cold in here." Rena said. "I'll collect some wood so we can make a fire!" Sammie volunteered. "I'll help Sammie!" Tommy said. Sammie and Tommy both ran out the cave entrance and pass SnowAngemon and Suiichi  
into the forest. 'Those two are up to something.' Tina thought. "Hey  
where are SnowAngemon and Suiichi?" Bokomon asked. "I think they're  
outside the cave keeping watch." Rena. "Keep watch for what?" Bokomon asked. "They didn't say." Rena replied. "Sounds more like talking to me."  
Tina said. "What?" Rena asked. "Nothing." Tina said. Rena then gets up  
from her spot next to Takuya to leave. "Where are you going?" Takuya  
asked. "To look for some food and Kouichi is going to help me!" Rena  
said. "I am?" Kouichi said before Rena started to drag him outside.  
"Where are you going?" Suiichi asked watching Rena dragging Kouichi behind her. "To look for food." Rena answered. "Okay." Suiichi said a bet  
skeptical. Rena gives Suiichi a smile that causes him to step back. IT wasn't one of those friendly smiles, but one of those evil scary smiles. Suiichi sweat drops after Rena leaves with Kouichi being dragged behind.  
  
***With Sammie and Tommy***  
"What do you think they're doing back at the cave?" Tommy asked. "Rena probably dragged Kouichi outside the cave to look for food." Sammie said.  
"Doesn't Rena like Takuya?" Tommy asked while looking for some sticks, twigs, or branches to make a fire. "She does. Rena probably wanted to talk  
to him about something else." Sammie replied. "Where are Zoe and Yue?"  
Tommy asked. "I don't really know." Sammie replied. "I remember one of those moth like things had grabbed Zoe before I fell asleep." Tommy said.  
"I remember seeing a Mothula flying above a bush before I fell asleep." Sammie said. "Do you think that the Mothula grabbed Yue?" Tommy asked. "I think it did." Sammie said looking on the ground for more wood. "Should we head back to the cave?" Tommy asked. "We have enough wood to make a fire." Sammie said. "Should we head back?" Tommy asked. "Naw. We should eavesdrop on Rena and Kouichi." Sammie answered. "That sounds like fun." Tommy said. So Tommy and Sammie leave the area that they were in to look for Rena and  
Kouichi and do some eavesdropping.  
  
***With Rena and Kouichi*** Rena had found a meat apple tree and climbed up it. "Rena why did you drag  
me out here?" Kouichi asked. "I just wanted to talk to you about  
something." Rena said as she dropped a meat apple to Kouichi, which he  
caught. "About what?" Kouichi asked. "About something you're probably  
wondering about." Rena said. "What I'm curious about?" Kouichi asked. Kouichi starts to think what he is curious about or at least he wants to  
know while Rena is dropping meat apples from the tree. "Who's Damien?" Kouichi asked. "Damien?" Rena said. "Yeah Sammie did mention someone named Damien when you were here a year ago." Kouichi said. 'Sammie sure has a big mouth.' Rena thought. "Damien was really close to Yue." Rena said. Kouichi then dropped the meat apples he was holding. Rena hangs upside down on one of the tree branches and sees that Kouichi had dropped the meat apples that she had tossed to him. "Not boyfriend girlfriend close, but more of like  
brother sister close." Rena said. Kouichi gives a sigh of relief he was worried that Yue was hiding something from him. Then he picks up the meat apples he dropped. "Was he Yue's brother?" Kouichi asked. "No he wasn't he just treats Yue like a little sister." Rena said. "Little sister?" Kouichi  
said.  
  
"Yeah Damien did treat like a little sister."  
"Why?"  
"He said he always wanted a little sister and Yue turned out to be that  
little sister he always wanted."  
"He didn't have a sibling?"  
"He said he had a twin brother."  
"What was his name?"  
"He never told us."  
"Why?"  
"He just didn't want to."  
"Was he like ashamed of him or something?"  
"No he wasn't ashamed of him or anything just complete opposite."  
"Complete opposites?"  
"He just didn't like his views on certain topics."  
"Like what?"  
"Um.I rather not say."  
"Why not?"  
"Well you probably won't like it."  
"That depends if you tell me or not."  
"Well.uh."  
  
A twig snaps causing Rena and Kouichi to stop their conversation. "Run!" Sammie said to Tommy. "Lets get out of here!" Tommy said. Sammie and Tommy ran from their hiding place in the bush and ran back to the cave armload  
full of sticks. 'Saved!' Rena thought, 'Wait how did Sammie know I was going to be here to talk to Kouichi?' "What were they doing here?" Kouichi asked. "Don't know." Rena said smiling to herself. 'I'm just glad I didn't  
have to tell him that it was Yue.' Rena thought again.  
  
***Entrance of the Cave*** "So tell me Kurama why did you leave your dimension?" SnowAngemon asked.  
"How did you know?" Kurama asked. "You and Sakura don't even seem to be from this dimension." SnowAngemon said. "Did Bokomon tell you that?" Kurama asked. "No he didn't I figured it out when you first came to Glacier Peak."  
SnowAngemon said.  
  
"How would you know that just from first meeting me?"  
"Non of the other Warriors of Nature didn't have red hair and emerald  
eyes."  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"Yes it was."  
"Why did you leave your dimension?"  
"Koenma wanted me to bring back Sakura."  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes she purposely left the dimension to be on her own."  
"Why?"  
"She never told me the reason why she left."  
"Do you think it was for personal reason?"  
"Probably."  
"Or do you think it was for girl reasons?"  
  
Kurama literally punches SnowAngemon for that question.  
  
"I do not get into others personal life!"  
"It was just a question you don't have to get all touchy about it."  
"Don't ask a question like that again!"  
"Fine I won't."  
  
A couple minutes pass between Kurama and SnowAngemon before any of them  
said a word.  
  
"When you go back to your dimension do you think you would stay there?"  
"I really haven't thought about that."  
"Will you or will you not stay?"  
"I would probably stay."  
"What about Yue and Sammie?"  
"Why would you ask that?"  
"Just a question."  
"That would really depend on them."  
"Is that a fact?"  
"Do you have to ask this many questions?"  
"Yes."  
"Well its rather annoying."  
"Don't you think I already know that?"  
'No.' Kurama thought.  
  
"Do you think they would stay with you and your friends?" SnowAngemon  
asked. "How would you know that have friends?" Kurama said. "Its just a  
guess." SnowAngemon replied. "I would guess Sammie would stay to cause  
trouble with Tommy." Kurama said. "That would be logical." SnowAngemon said. "Yue on the other hand I don't know." Kurama said. "I would have to guess that she would-." SnowAngemon was cut off when Sammie and Tommy came running up. "Excuse us!" Sammie said. "Portend me!" Tommy said as both of them ran inside the cave. "I wonder what that was all about." Kurama said. "He comes your answer." SnowAngemon said as Rena and Kouichi came up with armloads of meat apples. Kouichi went inside the cave while Rena stopped outside the cave. "Sammie and Tommy eavesdropping on you?" Suiichi said. "How did you know?" Rena asked. "Sammie and Tommy just ran into the cave before you and Kouichi got here." Suiichi replied. "Oh." Rena said. "I see you found meat apples." Suiichi said. "Well they were the only food I could  
find." Rena said as she walked into the cave.  
  
***In the Cave*** "What's wrong with Kouji?" Rena asked. "Well we just found out that one of the Mothula took Zoe." Takuya answered, "while another took Yue." Kouichi dropped the meat apples he was holding again. "What?" Kouichi said. "That is what Articunmon said." Takuya said. "I'm sorry Kouji and Kouichi that is  
all I remember before falling asleep." Articunmon said. "It's not your  
fault Articunmon." Kouichi said as he picked up the meat apples that he dropped and put them on a rather large leaf and sat next to Kouji. "Man! This is just great!" Takuya said. "Oh shit." Tina said. She got looks from  
everyone except from Kouji and Kouichi. "What?" Tina said. "Do you know something that you're not telling us?" Takuya asked. "Well I just notice  
Sheri is missing." Tina said. "That's a good thing." Sammie said. Now  
everyone looks at Sammie. "What do you mean that's a good thing?" Tina asked. "Well." Sammie said. "They're burning!" Neemon said. Everyone looks  
to find out that the meat apples are burning above the fire. Everyone  
scrambles to get one of the meat apples before they were burnt. Sammie grabs two more sticks that the meat apple was on and walks over to Kouji  
and Kouichi. "Here." Sammie said handing both meat apples to Kouji and Kouichi. "No thanks." Kouji said. "Not hungry." Kouichi said. "Hmm." Sammie said standing there, "take it or else." "Or else what?" Kouji said. "That wouldn't be smart Kouji." Kouichi said. "Or else I'll force this down your throat or I can tell Zoe and Yue you're not eating because of them." Sammie said with an evil smile. "That's it you're not going to blackmail anyone while I'm around Sammie!" Tina said picking up Sammie, "Just take the damn meat apple you two or Sammie will tell them." Tina said. "Aww I was just having fun!" Sammie said. "If I were you two I would eat some of the meat  
apples not unless you want this loud mouth to tell Zoe and Yue." Tina implored. "Okay!" Kouichi said and immediately takes one of the meat apples that Sammie is holding and starts to eat it not wanting to take any chances  
with Sammie. "What about you?" Tina asked Kouji still holding Sammie. Sammie still has on that evil smile of hers on and Kouji gives in and takes the other meat apple that Sammie is still holding and eats it. "Now aren't  
you good boys." Tina said and carries Sammie away.  
"Sammie can't you not blackmail people when I'm not watching you?" Tina said. "Well." Sammie said. "Can you please stop blackmailing people once?" Tina asked. "Okay I'll stop." Sammie said while her fingers were crossed behind her back. "Thank you." Tina said as walked back to her seat next to JP. "So?" Tommy asked. "It's been confirm." Sammie said. Tommy and Sammie start giggling. 'I have a feeling that Kouji and Kouichi are going to have  
trouble on their hands.' Tina thought. "I wonder what they're giggling  
about." Takuya said looking at Tommy and Sammie. "Something we probably don't want to be involved in." Rena said while eating her meat apple. "Hey  
we should give some meat apple to Suiichi and SnowAngemon." Tommy said.  
"Okay." Sammie said.  
  
***Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest***  
  
"OW!" Zoe said as the Mothula that was carrying her dropped her into a cell somewhere in a dungeon. "Owie!" Sheri said as she dropped off the Mothula's  
back and on her bottom. "Sheri are you alright?" Zoe asked. "I'm okay." Sheri said rubbing her bottom. Yue then drops into the cell that Zoe and  
Sheri. "That hurt." Yue said. "Are you okay?" Zoe asked. "Yeah." Yue  
replied. "I wonder where we are." Zoe said as a Peahat flew by the cell they were in. "Isn't that a Peahat?" Sheri asked as it passed by. "Yeah, that is." Yue answered. "I can probably dig my why out." Sheri said. Zoe  
and Yue both look at Sheri. "Okay!" Sheri said as she started to dig beneath the cell wooden bars. "I'm out!" Sheri said. "Not so loud! Please Sheri find the others and tell them where we are so they can save us." Yue  
said. "Okay mama-Yue!" Sheri said as she scampered away.  
  
***Somewhere in the Dungeon***  
***Sheri's P.O.V.***  
This place is confusing! I swear I just came out of that passageway a minute ago. I most be going around in circles or something. "Where is the  
exit!" I yelled. A swarm of Peahats comes flying out of one of the  
passages. "Opps." I said and sweat dropped as they looked at me. 'Not good.' I thought. Now I'm running away from them as fast as I can. Stupid, stupid, STUIPD!!! If I only knew where the others were I would already be there. If I only knew which passages I was going through I would already be out of this dungeon by now!! "You Peahats better catch that demon now!" a voice yelled. What?! Whoever was controlling the Peahats was probably the same person who was controlling the monsters that attacked us when we got here. I have got to tell the others this! That's if I can ever get out of  
here!  
"Hasn't those Peahats caught that fox demon yet?" this time the voice  
sounds angry. "No those damn Peahats haven't caught her yet." The other  
voice said. There were two of them that were controlling them?! This is beginning to get more confusing then it already is. "Send some Moblins out  
to the cave where those other children are staying at!" now he sounds really angry! "Kurama and SnowAngemon are keeping watch at the entrance of the cave." How would they know that? I have to get out here quickly to warn them. Wait, how did they know that Kurama and SnowAngemon would stand watch  
at the entrance of the cave? "They should all be sleeping by now so it should be easy to attack them." "Have two of the Moblins take out Kouji and Kouichi." I don't get it. How do they know about us? How do they know about  
Kouji and Kouichi? Now I really have to get out of here and warn them.  
YES!! I finally found the exit of this dungeon! Now to warn them!  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
Sheri started to run as fast as she could to warn Suiichi/Kurama and SnowAngemon about the attack. 'No! I still don't understand it! How could they know about us?! As if they know who we our! Why did they capture Zoe  
and mama-Yue?!' Sheri thought frantically. Sheri was still running away from the Peahats that were trying to capture her and send her back to the dungeon. Sheri took a sharp turn at a tree to avoid the swarm of Peahats.  
"That was close." Sheri said as the Peahats passed by the tree she was  
hiding behind. "Now I just have to find the cave they're sleeping in. I  
just hope Kurama and SnowAngemon are still awake." Sheri said as she  
started to run into the direction the cave was in.  
  
***Back at the Cave***  
  
Kurama and SnowAngemon started to nod off as sleep was starting to take over them. "Must stay awake." Kurama said to himself. "Just stay awake Kurama." SnowAngemon said. "How can you stay awake?" Kurama asked. "I just kept on pinching myself to stay awake." SnowAngemon replied. "I rather not pinch myself to death just to stay awake." Kurama replied. "I can freeze you." SnowAngemon said. "I pass on that." Kurama said. "KURAMA!!! SNOWANGEMON!!!!" Sheri came running and yelling. "What is it Sheri?" Kurama asked. "Wake up the others! They're coming!!" Sheri said. "Who's coming?" SnowAngemon asked. "What's going on?" asked a sleepy Takuya. "They're coming!! They're coming!!! They were ordered to kill Kouji and Kouichi!!" Sheri yelled. "What the hell is going on?" Tina asked, "What the hell?! Sheri?!" "Two people ordered some Moblins to come here and attack you!!" Sheri said. "WHAT?!" Takuya said now fully awake. "I'll wake the others." Tina said as she ran back into the cave.  
  
***Inside Cave***  
  
"You guys wake up!" Tina yelled. "Why?" Sammie said as she rubbed her eyes. "I was sleeping." Tommy said also rubbing his eyes. "Why do we have to wake up?" Rena asked. "I'll tell you when Kouji and Kouichi wake up," Tina said, "KOUJI KOUICHI WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!?" "What?!" Kouji yelled. "Do you have to yell?" Kouichi asked. "If you don't want to get killed tonight I suggest you wake up!!" Tina yelled. "You're louder than Sammie." Rena said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tina said. "Hmm....." Patamon said. "May I ask what is going on?" Bokomon asked. "Piggy!" Neemon said. Everyone looks out the to see that there was indeed pigs (Moblins) outside the cave attacking Suiichi and SnowAngemon. "Are you guys awake yet?" Takuya asked running inside the cave. "We're up now thanks to Tina." Rena said. "Just shut!" Tina yelled. All of them run outside to help.  
  
***Outside the Cave***  
  
'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said at least freezing five out of the one hundred Moblins that came out of nowhere. Kurama already had his Rose Whip out and slashing the on coming Moblins. "Oh great they're already here!" Takuya said, "Everyone get ready!" Everyone pulled out their D-tector or D-  
lux except for Tina ready to spirit evolve.  
"Execute! Fusion evolution!"  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!"  
"Aldamon!"  
"BeoWolfmon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Shilamon!"  
"Mairimon!"  
  
All of them spirit evolved and ready to fight the hundreds and hundreds of on coming Moblins. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon said the first to attack. Vaporizing five of the Moblins. (I don't even know if vaporizing is the right word to use.) "Let see five are gone and how many are there? Hundreds of fuckin' Moblins!!?" Shilamon said. "Yikes! She scary." Aldamon said. "No kiddin'." BeoWolfmon said. 'Blizzard Blaster!' Kumamon said freeze blasting them with his ice gun. Mairimon starts to poke one until it shatters. "Neat!" Mairimon said. 'Wave Crusher!' Mairimon said attacking one of the Moblins that was going to attack her from behind. 'Atomic Inferno!' Aldamon said roasting several Moblins. 'Cleansing Light!' BeoWolfmon yelled launching several missals killing ten Moblins. 'Shadow Meteor!' Lowemon yelled blasting ten to fifteen Moblins. 'Thunder Fist!' Beetlemon said electrocuting the Moblin behind Kumamon. "Um...we have a problem." Mairimon said. "What is it?!" Aldamon asked. "There is about five hundred Moblins that are surrounding us." Mairimon said. "Its not hard to notice!" BeoWolfmon said. "Then don't bite my head off for it!" Mairimon yelled. Everyone sweat drop. "We don't need you two to get into a fight now." Aldamon said. "We're not fighting!?" both Mairimon and BeoWolfmon yelled. More sweat drops. 'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said freezing a quarter of the enemy. "Thanks SnowAngemon!" Kumamon and Mairimon said. "You're welcome." SnowAngemon said before he attack another pig. (I think I'll refer to them as pigs or now. its shorter to write! ^-^) 'Ice Wing!' Articunmon said while turning her wings into ice and striking twenty pigs. Turning them into ice shattering seconds later. 'Solar Wind Destroyer!' Aldamon had destroyed fifty pigs. 'Frozen Wolf Hunter!' another fifty are gone. 'Shadow Meteor!' bye-bye another fifty are gone. 'Blizzard Blaster!' twenty are gone. "How many are left?" Aldamon asked. "I have to say more than four hundred." Shilamon replied. "Has anyone seen Tina and Sheri?" Beetlemon asked. "How would I know?!" Aldamon said. "I think she went to look for something." Shilamon said.  
  
***Where ever Tina and Sheri are***  
  
"Do you think it was a good idea to leave the others?" Sheri asked. "Yes! If I want to find my spirit!" Tina said. Tina and Sheri have been walking for a while since they had started looking for Tina's spirit. "We have to  
be closer to my spirit now." Tina said pulling out her D-lux. "That's strange." Tina said. "What's strange?" Sheri asked. "There seems to be two spirits near by." Tina said. Sheri tries to think of what the reason could be. "Maybe." Tina said. "Maybe what?" Sheri asked. "Maybe both spirits are  
here." Tina answered. "Both?" Sheri said. "Human and beast Sheri." Tina  
said. "Then lets find them!" Sheri said. "Don't you think I know that?" Tina said. Tina starts to run with Sheri on her head in the direction her spirits were located in. "We're getting closer." Tina said. "How close?" Sheri asked. "We're pretty close." Tina replied. Tina keeps running until  
she falls through a hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tina: You enjoy watching people fall don't you?  
me: Yep! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow." Tina said when she landed on the ground. Sheri lands in a pile of leaves. "Owie!" Sheri said. "You landed in a pile of leaves!" Tina said. "I landed on something hard." Sheri said and dived into the pile of leaves. "Glowy thingy!" Sheri said. "That's a crystal," Tina said, "a crystal!?" "Is this you crystal?" Sheri asked. "Yes that is my crystal!" Tina said.  
"Okay!" Sheri said handing the crystal to Tina. The crystal fuses with  
Tina's body. "My spirits are near by." Tina said. "Then lets go!" Sheri said jumping onto Tina's head. "We're getting closer." Tina said as her D-  
lux constantly beeped louder and louder. "There's something glowing up ahead." Sheri said pointing at whatever was glowing. Tina starts running  
towards the light at the end of the tunnel. (I know it sounds cheesy so just go with it.) When Tina reached the end of the tunnel there stood two spirits. "My human and beast spirit." Tina said. (as you can see I'm trying to speed up the story.) "Take em' Tina so we can help the others!" Sheri said. "I know that!" Tina said. Tina pulled out her D-lux and allowed the spirits to be absorbed by it. "Sheri you ready to see the forest come to  
life?" Tina said. "Yeah!" Sheri yelled.  
"Execute, spirit evolution!" Tina's clothes tore from her body, as it was replace with digimon armor.  
"Sudomon!"  
  
Sudomon had brown eyes, her green hair was made up of vines and leaves, and  
a cloak seemed to cover most of her body except for her head. "Ready to go Sheri?" Sudomon asked. "Yeah lets go!" Sheri said. So Sudomon  
and Sheri were gone in a swirl of vines and leaves.  
  
***Back with the others***  
  
'Atomic Inferno!' Aldamon said destroying one hundred pigs. "Okay now we're  
down to three hundred." Shilamon said. 'Wave Crusher!' Mairimon just eliminated fifty more. "I wonder where Tina and Sheri are." Mairimon said. 'Blizzard Blaster!' Kumamon eliminated fifty. "They're probably somewhere safe." Kumamon said. Mairimon just smiled and attacks the oncoming wave of  
pigs. Some of the Moblins attempted (key word 'attempted') to kill  
BeoWolfmon and Lowemon but failed. They either got missal to death by BeoWolfmon's 'Cleansing Light' or got blaster by Lowemon's 'Shadow Meteor'.  
'Thunder Blitz!' sixty Moblins were electrocuted by Beetlemon and died.  
"Mon! How many are there?!" Beetlemon said. "Do you have to asked?!"  
Aldamon said. "Never mind." Beetlemon replied. 'Multiply!' 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon sad as herself and her other copies each killed fifty Moblins. "Man!" Aldamon said as there were no more of the pigs were left to fight. Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon finished with the last bash of Moblins. "That should be all of them."SnowAngemon said. "That's not it more are coming!" Suiichi yelled. "Oh shit!" everyone said as 'shit' was beeped out for Mairimon and Kumamon. "Dammit!" Aldamon said. 'Atomic-.' Aldamon  
was cut off when several large tree roots shoot out of the ground and killed fifty of them. "What the hell?!" Aldamon said. "Cool!" Mairimon and Kumamon said. 'Deadly Roots!' Sudomon said as she stuck her hands in the ground causing several poison tipped tree roots to come out of the ground.  
The attack had killed one hundred Moblins before they reached her.  
'Splinter Twister!' Sudomon said her cloak coming off to revel a tan  
colored body armor out lined with brown. Both of Sudomon's armed turned into very sharp wooden spikes. Sudomon starts to spin and moves through the force of Moblins with such speed all you could see was a flash of light. Sudomon appears behind the force all of them fall and puff into black and  
purple smoke. Then another force appears. "When will they ever learn."  
Sudomon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Willomon!" Willomon had an appearance of a deer, a ring of vines and leaves around the  
neck, and glaring eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
me: He is finally gone!!  
Rena: Who is finally gone?! Me: My dad! The bastard is gone!! IT drove me insane!! He had to visit for  
a week! And I had to avoid going on the computer!  
Tina: Why?  
Me: He knows that I stay on to long and we would probably ground me for  
it!!  
Sammie: Good answer!  
Yue: She doesn't like her dad very much.  
  
Me: Your damn right I don't!!! I apologize for not updating quicker. As I was complaining before how it drove me insane that he was visiting for a  
week plus he was using the computer most of the time!!!  
Tina: They get the point already! Me: I had an image of a deer stuck in my head when I was thinking up of a  
beast form for Tina!! So that explains Tina's beast form.  
Sheri: Don't forget to review for this chap!!!!!!  
Me: I'm sorry for not updating sooner!!!  
Sheri: Don't forget to review for this chap!!  
Tina: You don't have to repeat it twice!!!! Me: And I'm still wondering how to do Italics!! SO please tell me if you know how!! Or have a friend that knows how please!!! I really want to know  
how to do Italics!!!!!!! 


	10. Almost Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker!!! IF I did there would be hell!!!  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: sorry for late update! Homework started to pile up during the second week of school. So I had little time to work on the fic. When did get time to work on it my mom kicked me off. The fic sounds confusing cuz I'm a confuse person. So I'm trying to make it less confusing than it already is I think. I hope this chap is less confusing than the others. Enjoy the chap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost Free  
by clueless97  
  
'Vines of Despair!' Willomon said as the vines sprung around from her neck and strangled several of the Moblins. "Kumamon Mairimon." Willomon said. "Right!" Mairimon and Kumamon said. 'Wave Pressure!' 'Crystal Breeze!' all the Moblins a.k.a. pigs that were being strangled turned into black and purple smoke. (forgot to mention that Willomon has antlers.) 'Splitter Stab!' Willomon said as several sharp twigs formed from her antlers and charged towards the remaining Moblins stabbing them and turning them into smoke. Willomon then devolves to Tina. "That was cool!" Mairimon and Kumamon said. Everyone then devolves back to their normal selves. "Can you do that again, but strangle Dark?" Sammie asked. "That does sound like a good idea." Tina said. "You are truly a bad influence." Rena said. "Ha! At least I'm setting an example." Tina said. "Like what?" Rena asked. "Hurt the person you don't trust!!" Sammie said. "That's an example?" Rena said. "That's how she sees it." Tina said. "Example my foot." Rena said to herself. "Sheri do you know where they are?" Kouichi asked. Kouichi turns around to find that Sheri isn't there. "Where did she go?" Kouichi said. "Get back here!" Sheri yelled chasing a Moblin who was running away from her. Everyone sweat drops. 'Hand of Ice!' SnowAngemon said eliminating the Moblin. "Hey! I was chasing it!" Sheri said. "That isn't important." SnowAngemon said. "What is important now is where Yue and Zoe are." Suiichi said. "Well the place we were in looked like some kind of dungeon." Sheri said, "When the Mothula dropped us we had landed in some kind of cell." "Do you remember where it is?" Suiichi asked. "Yes I remember where it is, but it will be harder to find it in the dark." Sheri replied. "You have a point." Suiichi said. "Can we sleep? I'm getting sleepy." Sheri said. "All of us will need to get sleep before we start looking in the morning." Suiichi said.  
  
Up above the group two cloaked figures were floating. "We have underestimated the strength of her spirit." the mahogany cloaked figure said. "There will be more test to come," the midnight blue cloaked figure said, "as for Kouichi and Kouji it is just beginning." The mahogany just rolled his eyes. You couldn't really tell since the hood of his cloak was covering his head entirely. "Should we join them now?" mahogany said. "They're getting suspicious of our disappearance." Midnight blue said. "I'm guessing yes." Mahogany said. Both of them disappeared.  
  
***With Zoe and Yue***  
  
"Do you think Sheri go to the others?" Zoe asked. "I know Sheri will make it to them." Yue replied. Zoe starts to looking around the cell they were in. The bars were made of some kind of solid wood, the ground was dirt and covered with leaves, and two small stalls stood in the corner. "Are these bars wood?" Yue asked. "I think they are." Zoe said. "I think I can get out of this cell, Zoe." Yue said walking towards the bars of the cell. "You can?" Zoe said getting up from the ground. "Yes." Yue said. "How?" Zoe asked. "By doing this." Yue said placing her hand on the bars of the cell. Yue's hand starts to glow a soft brown color before the bars started to shift to form an opening. "Wow. How did you do that?" Zoe asked. "Its magic." Yue said. "Magic?" Zoe said. "Well it's a bit hard to explain, but I was born with this ability." Yue said. "I think I understand." Zoe said. Yue and Zoe leave their cell and start walking to find a way out.  
***The next morning***  
  
Everyone starts to wake up. Patamon and Sheri were already up doing something. "I guess we should start looking for Zoe and Yue." Takuya said rubbing the sleep from his eye. "Yeah. I wonder if the others are up." Rena said waking up. Sheri and Patamon came walking or in Patamon's case flying into the cave. "I wonder what they're up to." Takuya said. "Let's just watch." Rena said. Takuya and Rena sat there watching Sheri and Patamon. "You ready?" Sheri asked. "Yep!" Patamon said. "Lets wake them up." Sheri said. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sheri and Patamon said in unison. Everyone wakes up with a startle well except for Tommy and Sammie. "What the hell are you YELLING!?" Tina yelled. "Just to wake you up." Sheri said with a smile. "Well couldn't you wake us up a little more quieter?" JP asked. "No." Patamon said. "I had a good sleep." Sammie said stretching her arms. "I did too." Tommy said. "Didn't you two hear Sheri and Patamon yell?" Tina asked. "That was Sheri and Patamon?" Tommy said. "I thought it was you." Sammie said smiling. "Why I ought a." Tina said quietly. "What the hell was that?" Kouji asked. "Sheri and Patamon." Tina answered. "My ears hurt." Kouichi suddenly said. "I would appreciate it if you two didn't wake us up like that again." Suiichi said. "Okay!" Sheri and Patamon said. "My, was that Sheri and Patamon that was yelling?" Bokomon asked waking up. "Jeez!" Tina said walking out of the cave. "I'll be taking that as a yes." Bokomon said. "They were loud." Neemon said. "My what was all the yelling about?" Articunmon asked. Now JP gets up and walks out of the cave. "Who was yelling?" SnowAngemon asked. "Sheri and Patamon." Everyone said. "They are extremely loud for someone so small." SnowAngemon said. "Are you guys done yet?" Tina yelled. "My isn't she pissed." SnowAngemon said. "I heard that!" Tina yelled.  
  
"Are we going to start?" Sammie asked. "I want to start looking Yue!" Sheri yelled. "Do you remember where they are at?" Suiichi asked. "We were inside a cell. That was inside a dungeon. And I was being chased by Peahats." Sheri said. "That a load of help." Tina said. "It was dark!" Sheri said. "Articunmon where were you and SnowAngemon when we woke up?" Rena asked. "SnowAngemon was being stupid," Articunmon said. "I was not." SnowAngemon said. "Well we were patrolling the area," Articunmon said. "For what?" Takuya asked. "For anything suspicious." Articunmon said. "What did you find?" JP asked. "There was this weird looking dungeon, with an opening at the top." SnowAngemon said. "I guess that is where they are at." Takuya said. "I wonder where Dark and Drake are," Rena said. "Do we have to look for them?" Sammie whined. "Yes." Rena said. "Why can't we get rid of them?" Tina said. "Tina!" Rena said. "Sorry, I just don't trust them." Tina replied. "I agree." Kouji and Kouichi said. "Evil bastards." Sheri said quietly. "What did you say Sheri?" Rena asked. "Nothing!" Sheri said. "Can we start now?" Sammie said. "YES!" everyone said except for Tommy. So, they all start walking.  
  
***Somewhere else***  
  
"Why are they chasing us?!" Zoe said. "They probably want to put us back in that cell!" Yue replied while running. "Hell no! I'm not going back in that cell!" Zoe said pulling out her D-tector.  
  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"Kazemon!"  
  
'Hurricane Wave!' Kazemon yelled knocking several Peahats out of the air. Soon more Peahats are coming. "Oh shit!" Kazemon said. "Let me take care of this." Yue said. "You don't have your spirit yet!" Kazemon said. "I know that! There are some things I can do without my spirit," Yue said. Yue holds out her hand and it starts to glow a gold color. 'Time!' Yue said freezing all the Peahats in time. "Wow." Kazemon said in awe. "Come on lets go!" Yue said.  
  
***Back with the others***  
  
"Sheri are you sure you know where you're going?" Kouichi asked for the second time. "Yep!" Sheri said. "Doesn't seem like it." Kouji said. "I have a feeling that she doesn't." SnowAngemon whispered to Suiichi. "She is the only one that knows where it is." Suiichi replied. "I heard that!" Sheri said. SnowAngemon and Suiichi sweat drop. "Where's Articunmon?" Tommy asked. "She took off somewhere." Sammie answered. "I found it!" Articunmon said flying down from the sky. "You did." Takuya said. "Yes I did," Articunmon said, "Apparently there is only one way to get in it." "What would that be?" Suiichi asked. "We would have to enter from the top." Articunmon said. "Then how did Sheri get out, she can't fly?" JP said. "How did you get out?" Tina asked. "I left through the entrance of the dungeon." Sheri said. "That would be?" Tina said. "A door like structure?" Sheri replied. "Articunmon said we could only enter in from the top." JP said. "Well there seems to be another way." Suiichi said. "Does she **points at Sheri** even remember where the entrance is?" Kouji said. "Yes I do!" Sheri said. "The last time you said that Damien almost walked off a cliff." Rena said. "Well he should've been paying attention to the path!" Shier yelled. "Who's Damien?" Kouji asked. "No one in particular." Tina said. "Right." Kouji said not believing her.  
  
Since no one notices Sheri running ahead of the group, except for Sammie and Tommy. "Sheri where are you going?" Sammie asked running after Sheri. "I know where the entrance is!" Sheri yelled running faster on all fours. "Where is it?" Tommy asked also running after Sheri. "It should be right here!" Sheri answered stopping right in front of the entrance.  
  
"Where the hell are Sammie, Tommy, and Sheri?" Rena asked. "Oh shit. Sheri took off somewhere then Tommy and Sammie followed her." Tina said. "I guess we should find them." Takuya said. Now they are looking for the missing three. "Ha! I told you I knew where the entrance was!" Sheri said. "Jeez! You proof your point! Just shut up!" Tina said. "Sheri will probably rub this in for the next two days or week." Rena said. "Why?" Takuya asked. "When Sheri proves Tina wrong she usually rubs it in for two days or for the next week." Rena replied. "Can you two stop arguing?" Takuya asked. "Not smart." Rena said to herself. "NO!" Tina and Sheri said together. "It would be best if we just go inside and ignore them." Suiichi said. "Ok." everyone said. Everyone walks inside except for Sheri and Tina.  
  
***Inside the Dungeon***  
  
Well entering the dungeon and still hear Tina and Sheri argue. "Do you think they could keep that up?" SnowAngemon asked. "Why are you asking that?" Suiichi asked. "Just wondering." SnowAngemon said. "What's that vase thing with the smoke come out of it?" Tommy asked while pointing at it. "I think it's a jar warp." Sammie said. (I think that is what they are called.) "A what?" Takuya asked. "A jar warp. It kind of like takes you to an other part of the dungeon that also has a jar warp in that area." Sammie explain. "You would be correct Sammie." Suiichi said. "Thank you!" Sammie said. "Why is there a treasure chest up there?" Rena asked running up to it. Well that was a mistake as soon as she got close to it Chuchus had dropped from the ceiling or came out of the ground. "What the hell are those?" Takuya asked. "They're Chuchus." Suiichi said. "Chu- what?" everyone said except for Suiichi, Sammie, Articunmon, and SnowAngemon. "Chuchus," Suiichi started to explain, "their bodies are made of some kind of substance that is similar to rubber." "They don't give you to much damage, except for the electric Chuchus that shock you when you touch them." SnowAngemon said. "So how do we get rid of them?" Kouji asked. "Just attack them." Articunmon said. 'Aura Beam!' Articunmon attacked three of the Chuchus that were about to pounce on Rena. "Thanks Articunmon." Rena said. "You're welcome." Articunmon said. Rena walks up to the chest and opens it up and pulls out a map. "What is it?" Takuya asked looking over Rena's shoulder. "It seems to be a map of the dungeon." Rena answered.  
  
***Somewhere in the dungeon***  
  
'Hurricane Wave!' Kazemon had attacked another swam of Peahats that were again chasing them. "What the hell up with those things?!" Kazemon asked. "I have no clue. Its as if they want us to go back there." Yue said running. "How did you freeze those Peahats back there Yue?" Kazemon asked. "I froze them in time." Yue said. "You what?!" Kazemon said. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the others!" Yue said.  
  
***Back to the others***  
  
"So?" Takuya said. "So what?" Rena asked. "Can you read that map?" Kouji asked. Rena glares at Kouji. Kouji takes a small step back away from Rena. "Yes I can." Rena said. "Then where are we?" Kouichi asked. Rena glares at Kouichi. Kouichi does the same thing as Kouji and takes a small step back away from Rena. 'I truly hate the glare.' Suiichi thought. "We're still near the entrance and if we go through that door over there **points to door** we can get to the next room." Rena said. "Then lets go." Takuya said. "What's the thing that is on the door?" Sammie asked realizing that there was something on the door. "It looks like some kind of plant." JP said. "Its blocking our way to the next room." Kouji said. "Way don't we get it off?" Kouichi said. 'Aura Beam!' Articunmon said. The attack hits it, but it wasn't phase.  
  
"That would be a problem." Takuya said. "How are we suppose to get it off?" JP asked. "I guess we should hit it from a distance." Sammie said. "That should work." Takuya said. 'No duh it will work! I've deal with those things before!' Sammie thought. "Fine then lets do it." Rena said. "To late." SnowAngemon said. "What do you mean 'To late'?" Takuya said. "Duck if you don't want to get hit." SnowAngemon said as he flew a couple of feet into the air. Everyone ducked as soon as a jet stream of water went pass them at high sped.  
  
"That should do it!" Sammie said as the flower thing with the vines fell off the door. "What the hell just happened? And how the hell did you do that?!" Takuya said. "Uh. . .well I used the power of water to blast the thing off?" Sammie said. "No she used the power of Mairimon to get the thing off." Rena said. "She did what?!" Takuya said. "It takes a lot of explaining to do with what Sammie just did." Rena said. "You will learn how to use the power of your spirit without having to spirit evolve when you meet Ryoran and Kish." Suiichi said. "Not those two." Rena said. Sammie and Tommy had already ran through the door. "Where did Sammie and Tommy go?" Takuya asked. "They went through the door." Bokomon said. "So did Patamon." SnowAngemon said. "My baby!" Bokomon said running through the door.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Tommy said. "Yeah, we're in the dungeon." Sammie said. "No, I meant do you know where we are in the dungeon." Tommy said. "We are still on the first floor." Sammie said. "Where on the first floor?" Tommy asked. "I think we are in the third room." Sammie replied. "What were those things back there?" Tommy asked. "What things?" Sammie asked. "Those bulb-shape things." Tommy said. "The bulb shape things are Boko Baba." Sammie answered.  
  
"How can we look for Zoe and Yue, when three us have gone ahead?" Takuya said. "It won't be a problem." Suiichi said. "Sammie smart she won't get herself and Tommy lost." Rena said. "What about Bokomon?" JP asked. "He'll be okay when he finds Tommy and Sammie." Rena said. "Are they still arguing?" Kouji asked. "I think they are." Rena said. "I'M NOT!!!" Sheri yelled. "Does that answer your question?" Rena asked. "Yes." Kouji said. "We're going to have to split up." Takuya said. "We only have on map." Kouji pointed out. "Oh I didn't notice that." Takuya said. Everyone falls over anime style. "Wait I think there were more maps in the chest." Rena said. Everyone sweat drops. "How many were in the chest?" Takuya asked. "I think there were only two." Rena said.  
  
Takuya and Rena had left through the door with their map. The others had grabbed a map from the chest and split up into two groups.  
  
***Somewhere else in the Dungeon***  
  
"Where are we now?" Kazemon asked. "I don't know." Yue said. Both Yue and Zoe have been walking around the dungeon trying to find a way out or the others. "What room is this?" Kazemon asked when she and Yue walked into another room. "I have no clue." Yue replied. In the center of the room was a huge tree stump, a treasure chest was sitting inside the stump the was hollowed out, a ramp going around the side going up to the top, and six pillars with six diamond shaped crystals on top.  
  
"Do you think we should open the treasure chest?" Kazemon asked. "I guess we should." Yue said. Yue walks up to the treasure chest and opens it. To find a strange shaped. (the dungeon boss key.) "The key looks strange." Kazemon said looking at the key over Yue's shoulder. "I know." Yue said turning the key over in her hand. Two loud bird like screeches was heard in the air. "What was that?!" Kazemon said. "That sounds like Kargaroc." Yue said. "Kar- what?" Kazemon said. "Kargaroc." Yue said. Two Kargarocs flew down from the sky dropping two Moblins into the area. "Do we have to deal with them?" Kazemon said. "Of course we do." Yue answered.  
  
'Hurricane Wave!' Kazemon said striking the Moblin she was fighting. 'Gekkou!' Yue said a silver beam coming out of her hand and hitting the Moblin. The Moblin was hit badly by the attack, but manage to get back on its legs. 'Tempest Twist!' Kazemon said kicking the Moblin repeatedly sending it flying into the wall. Getting hit badly by Kazemon's attack the Moblin got back on its feet. 'Gracious Strike!' Yue said her staff appearing and turning into a sword. Yue swung her sword a gold wave imitating from it struck the Moblin hard. The Moblin still got back up evening getting hit by the powerful attack. 'Something is wrong. They keep getting up even after being hit by the attacks we throw at them.' Yue thought. "Kazemon stop!" Yue said. "Why?" Kazemon asked when Yue stopped her from attacking the Moblin. "Let me try something." Yue said her sword turning back into a staff. Yue swings her staff above her head three times while saying something. 'Illusions of darkness show me their greatest fears.' Yue chanted. A black wisp came flowing out of the top of the wand. It then took shape of a human figure, the Moblin seeing their greatest fear stepped backed fear. "What's wrong with them?" Zoe asked after de-spirit evolving from Kazemon. "Their fear." Yue replied. "Their fear?" Zoe said confused. 'Why is there only one? I at least thought it was two.' Yue thought. The illusion disappears. Yue walks over to the Moblins. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Yue asked. Both Moblins nod their heads and starts sobbing on the floor. Yue and Zoe sweat drop. "We can help you." Yue said patting one of the Moblins on the head. Both Moblins stop sobbing and put Yue and Zoe in a great big hug. (sounds stupid I know.) "That cheered them up." Zoe said. "Hehe. . . Maybe they can lead us out of here." We can help you." Yue said patting one of the Moblins on the head. Both Moblins stop sobbing and put Yue and Zoe in a great big hug. (sounds stupid I know.) "That cheered them up." Zoe said. "Hehe. . . Maybe they can lead us out of here." Yue said. "Hey that sounds great," Zoe replied, "Can you lead us out of here?" Both Moblins stop hugging them place them on their soldiers and head out the door.  
  
***Back with the others***  
  
"Did you grab a map?" Tommy asked. "Yep!" Sammie said pulling out the map. "Can I see?" Patamon asked. "Sure." Sammie said. Patamon looks over her soldier to look at the map to find several dots moving around. "Why are the dots moving?" Patamon asked watching all the dots move in a different direction. "This dot right here is us," Sammie said, "the other dots that are moving are the others." "Then what is this dot right here that is moving?" Tommy asked. "Hey, I didn't even notice that dot. That must be Yue and Zoe." Sammie said. "What are the two other dots that are with them?" Tommy asked. "I don't know." Sammie replied. "Bout time I caught up with you two!" Bokomon said trying to catch his breath. "Um. . . . Sorry?" Sammie said. "Why did you two leave the group?" Bokomon asked. Patamon flies and sits on Bokomon's head. "So we can find Zoe and Yue faster?" Tommy said. "Look a spiny thingy!" Neemon said. "That is not a spiny thingy that is a Peahat." Sammie said blasting it with water. The Peahat disappears and leaves a golden feather behind.  
  
***Sammie and Tommy***  
  
"How did you do that?" Tommy asked. "I concentrated on the power of my spirit." Sammie replied. "What this feather?" Patamon asked holding up the golden feather. "I think that's a golden feather." Sammie replied. "Its pretty." Patamon said. "What should we do with it?" Tommy asked. "I think we should keep it." Sammie replied. "Can I hold it?" Neemon asked. "Sure. Just don't lose it." Sammie said handing the feather to Neemon.  
  
***Rena and Takuya***  
  
"Why are there dots moving on the map?" Takuya asked. "The dots are where we are at." Rena replied. "Okay. I'm guessing these two dots are us, the other two are Kouichi and Kouji, the three are Suiichi; Articunmon; and SnowAngemon, the five running dots are Sammie; Tommy; Neemon; Bokomon; and Patamon. What are the other four dots that are heading in Tommy's direction?" Takuya asked. "I don't know. We should get to them first before they do." Rena said. "Your right lets go!" Takuya said then stop. "Where do we go?" Takuya asked. Rena anime falls. "We should go through this door and get something out of the room." Rena said. Rena and Takuya got through the door and it slams shuts behind them. "I'm guessing that not good." Takuya said. "It isn't." Rena said. Soon a swooshing/buzzing noise was heard. "What is that sound?" Takuya asked. "I don't want to deal with them again!" Rena said. "Deal with what," Takuya asked. Before Rena could answer a Mothula was flying towards them fast. Rena and Takuya had duck in order not to get hit. "Oh, them." Takuya said. "We have to deal with two of them. Shit!" Rena said. Takuya sweat drops. The Mothula in the air kept circling above them while the one on the ground was hiding in the shadows. "Which one do you want to take?" Rena asked. "I'll take the moth." Takuya said. "Then I'll take the one hiding." Rena said.  
  
"Execute, beast spirit evolution!"  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"BurningGreymon!"  
"Shilamon!"  
  
BurningGreymon took to the sky err.. I mean air and Shilamon went after the one that was in the shadows. "Come here mothy!" BurningGreymon said chasing the Mothula which kept flying away from him. Shilamon on the ground was getting pissed since the grasshopper like Mothula wouldn't come out. 'This is really beginning to piss me off.' Shilamon thought. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon said attacking the Mothula in the shadows. It scurries out and releases Morth from its ass. (that what it looks like to me.) The Morth look like a small spiky ball with one huge eye in the middle. "Oh damn! I don't want to deal with its off springs!" Shilamon said. All the Morth lunge at Shilamon trying to slow down but she dodge them. 'Death Reflection!' The attack killed all the Morths and Shilamon went after the Mothula that was hiding again. "Dammit! Can't you keep still!?" BurningGreymon yelled. The Mothula flew even faster to get away from him. BurningGreymon caught up to it grabbed it and threw it to the ground. 'Pyro Barrage!' BurningGreymon had toasted the moth and checked on Shilamon. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon had finally destroyed the Mothula. "It took you that long to destroy it?" BurningGreymon said. "It wouldn't quit hiding!" Shilamon said de-digivolving back to Rena. BurningGreymon did the same thing and went back to Takuya. Takuya starts to laugh hard at how long it took Rena to destroy the Mothula. Rena getting pissed at Takuya hit him on the head. Takuya stopped laughing and knocked unconscious. Rena started dragging Takuya behind her went to open the treasure chest, grabbed the boomerang inside, threw it at the two crystal shape diamonds on top of two pillars, and went out the door still dragging an unconscious Takuya behind her.  
  
***Kouji and Kouichi***  
  
"Damn! This place is confusing!" Kouji said. "I know what you mean." Kouichi said looking at the map, he had. They had went through different doors and been on different floors, but still had luck to where Zoe and Yue were. "We should go this door, and will end up on the third floor." Kouichi said. "You sure about that?" Kouji said. "Don't you trust me?" Kouichi said. "Sure I do." Kouji said. Kouichi started mattering about something. Kouji and Kouichi walked through the door and ended up on third floor. "Watch out!" a female voiced cried out. "What?" Kouji said. Kouji and Kouichi were pushed down when a stream of fire went over their heads. "What the hell?!" Kouji said. 'Sun Flaming Arrow!' the same voice cried and releasing an arrow made of the sun's flame. 'Time Freeze!' a male voice cried freezing the target in place. The flaming arrow made contact with its target and destroyed it. "Are you two okay?" the female voice said coming out of the shadow in a blazing red cloak covering her voice and body. "Sure were okay." Kouji said sarcasm in his voice. "You should be more careful in here," the male voice said also stepping out of the shadow in a gold color cloak. "We were," Kouji, said still sarcasm. "Let us help you," the female voice said giving her hand to Kouichi. The one in the gold cloak did same giving his hand to Kouji. Kouji and Kouichi took their hands and got up. "Who are you two?" Kouichi asked. "You'll find out soon enough," the male voice said. "If you're looking for my cousin and Zoe you should go through rooms five, six, and seven," the female voice said. "How do you know were looking for them?" Kouichi asked. "We just do." the male voice said. With that said the boy and girl disappear the boy in clocks and the girl in intense flames. "That was strange." Kouichi said. "That was." Kouji said. Both Kouji and Kouichi start walking the down the path pointed out by the girl.  
  
***Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon***  
  
"Dark's aura somewhat felt familiar." SnowAngemon said as they were walking in and out of doors. "What do you mean?" Suiichi asked. "I don't quite know. It feels as if I meet him somewhere before." SnowAngemon said. "That tells us a lot." Articunmon said. SnowAngemon ignores Articunmon's comment and continues. "His aura some how feels similar to Damian's." SnowAngemon said. 'It possibly can't be him. Yue had said he disappeared two years ago.' Suiichi thought. "Kurama what is wrong?" Articunmon said. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." Kurama replied. "What were you thinking about?" Articunmon asked. "What SnowAngemon said about how Dark's aura some how felt similar to Damian's." Kurama replied. "It could be a possibility that he is Damian's twin." Articunmon said. "He disappeared two years ago." Kurama said. "Tell me what happen two years ago," Articunmon said. "Oh dear." Kurama said. "Exactly. Two years ago twins Damian and Daren receive the spirits of Night and Dusk," Articunmon said, "and it was the same year that Yue had receive the spirit of Tenchi(1)." "Are you going to tell Yue this? She was very close to the twins," SnowAngemon said. "I don't know how I could possibly tell her and Sammie." Kurama replied. "What about Tina?" SnowAngemon asked. "She did form a bond with them." Articunmon said. "I don't know. Quit asking me!" Kurama said. "Jeez. They were just questions," Articunmon said.  
  
***Sammie and Tommy***  
  
"Hey they're four dots moving toward us," Sammie said. "Do you know who they are?" Bokomon asked. "No, the dots aren't label," Sammie replied. "We can just wait and see who they are," Tommy said. "Why don't we just spirit evolve just encase it turns out to be bad," Sammie said. "Good idea," Tommy said. So they both spirit evolve into Mairimon and Kumamon. Mairimon hid on one side of the archway and Kumamon with his gun on the other side. "Do you think they are here?" a voice asked. "They should be," the other voice replied. Mairimon and Kumamon jumped from their places in the archway ready to attack. "Don't attack!!" Yue said. "Don't shoot!" Zoe said. "Yue?!" Mairimon said. "Zoe?!" Kumamon said. "How did you two escape?" Bokomon asked. "Yue got us out," Zoe answered. "How?" Neemon asked. "It's to complicated to explain," Yue said from atop the Moblin's soldier. "Can we get a ride?" Sammie asked. "Sure," Zoe said.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"Do you think they fell for it?" Tina said. "I bet they did," Sheri said. Tina and Sheri had stopped their fake argument. "They should be arriving in five, four, three, two, one." Tina said. As if on cue Drake and Dark appear. "Well speak of the devil. Where have you two been?" Tina asked Sheri jumping onto her soldier. "That is non of your business," Drake said. "I'll make it my business when I want to," Tina retorted. Sheri was just resting on Tina's soldier and glaring at the two. "It's still not any of your business," Drake said. "Then I will make it, when two very close friends of mine our involve," Tina said. 'How could she know?' Drake thought. This had caught Sheri's attention. "What?" Sheri said. "It's quite simple Drake," Tina said, "Tell me is Dark's real name Daren?" "My head," Dark said clutching his head. 'Damn her! It's too soon for the plan to fall apart.' Drake thought. "You will pay for this," Drake said teleporting himself and Dark into the dungeon. "Daren?" Sheri said. "Looks like you finally remember," Tina said. "We have to tell mama-Yue!" Sheri said. "Your mother not mine," Tina, said while Sheri stuck her tongue out. Tina teleported herself and Sheri into the dungeon were Yue was in.  
  
***Back inside***  
  
"Where are Tina and Sheri?" Yue asked. "They were arguing before we went in," Sammie said. "She's looking for the truth," Yue said. "Truth?" Sammie said. "Nothing," Yue said. The Moblin that they were still sitting on was listening. "They weren't arguing?" Tommy said. "Not really," Yue replied. "YUE!" Tina said appearing right in front of the Moblin she and Sammie were sitting on the soldier on. "How did you get here?!" Zoe said. "Teleported," Tina replied, "it confirm he is Daren." "H-he is?" Yue said. "Who's Daren?" Tommy and Zoe asked. "The idiot?" Sammie said. "Yes the idiot Sammie," Tina said. "Who is this Daren?" Bokomon asked. "A very close friend," Tina said. "You sure," Yue asked unsure. "He is!! He is!! When Tina said Daren's name he started to clutch his head!" Sheri said. "Dumby!" Tina said and bops Sheri on the head. "Ow," Sheri said with swirl in her eyes. "No," Yue said quietly.  
  
***Kouji and Kouichi***  
  
"Dumby!" "Did you hear that?" Kouichi said. "Yes I heard that," Kouji replied. Kouji and Kouichi start running in the direction that they heard the voice come from. "Yue," Kouichi said. "No," Yue said. "What's wrong?" Kouichi asked. (am I forgetting about someone?) "Don't ask her about it," Tina said. Kouichi looks at Tina confused. Sammie pulls out her D-lux and starts to push the buttons in a certain frequencies. "Rena are you there," Sammie said through her D-lux.  
  
***Rena and Takuya***  
  
"Rena are you there?" Sammie's voice rang through Rena's D-lux. "What," Rena said pulling out her D-lux. "Yeah I'm here S," Rena said. "Where are you and who's with you," Sammie asked. "I'm in a room- wait why do you want to know who's with me?" Rena asked. "I'm eight and curious," Sammie replied. "Takuya," Rena answered. In the background Tina is sniggering and Sheri was giggling her head off. "Sheri quit giggling!" Tina said. Sammie started singing something in Chinese. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" Rena yelled through her D-lux. "Someone is in a bad mood," Sammie muttered. "Uh- what?" Takuya said coming out of unconsciousness. "You hit hard," Takuya said rubbing his head. "Wait did I just hear that correctly," Tina said, "Rena hit Takuya?" "God, I'm turning into you," Rena said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Tina said. "Can you get here," Sammie asked after getting her D- lux backs from Tina. "Yeah," Rena replied. "Can you get where we are in the next five seconds," Sammie asked. "Yes. Where are you first," Rena asked. "Third floor room eight," Sammie replied.  
  
***Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon***  
  
"It looks like they've found Yue and Zoe," Kurama said. "And Yue has already found out the truth," Articunmon said. "What," Kurama said. "Tina had already figured out about Dark and told Yue," Articunmon started, "and she has already told her." "Yue probably had suspicious when she saw Dark and wanted to find out the truth," SnowAngemon said. "I just hope she's taking this well," Kurama said. "Did someone say hope?" Tiffany asked appearing right in front of them. "Why do you keep doing that," Kurama asked. "I was board 'fox'," Tiffany replied. "Can you please stop calling me that," Kurama said. "It's the truth," Tina said. "Why are you here you usually don't just appear without a reason like Kenshin's wife," Kurama said. "I was just talking with Jason awhile ago," Tiffany said. "What did Jason say?" Kurama asked. "He said that Lee found out that the spirits of: fire and steel, water and ice, wood and thunder, and moon and earth will combine to make a new spirit," Tiffany said. "And Lee just found this out?" Kurama said. "No he was going to tell at the meeting but everyone had already left and he didn't have enough time to tell everyone," Tiffany replied.  
  
***With the others***  
  
"How is she suppose to get here and five seconds," Kouji asked. "Five, four," Sammie started. "She isn't listening to you," Tina said, "she'll just tune you out and ignore you." "Three, two, one!" Sammie finished. Rena and Takuya appear right in front of them. "How did you do that?" Takuya asked. "Its' hard to explain," Rena replied. JP suddenly walks into the hall that they're all in. "Where did you come from?" Tina asked. "I don't know," JP said. "Now all we need is Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon," Rena said, if on cue Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon appear. "Why do you do that," Rena asked. "You wanted us to be here didn't you," Suiichi replied. "Dizzy," Sheri said. "How do we get out of here," Takuya asked. "I guess we would have to go back up to the first floor," Suiichi answered.  
  
Being on the third floor eighth room they went through room seven. In room seven there was a cable with a wooden platform tied to it with vines hanging. Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon with Sammie and Tommy on her back flew to the southern part of the room. The two Moblins that were with them got on the platform first, then Rena and Takuya, Kouji and Zoe, JP, Sheri, and Tina got on, the platform started to move away a little when Yue got on. Kouichi had to jump to make it, but he missed it. Yue had instantly grabbed his had and was hanging over the side of the platform trying to pull him up. Yue pulled a little too hard and too fast so when Kouichi came up on the platform he landed on top of her. Both Yue and Kouichi realizing this blushed furiously both got up fast and stood apart from each other. "Am I missing something here or do those two like each other?" JP asked. "Bingo," Tina said smiling. 'I hope JP will notice that I like him more than just a friend,' Tina thought. The platform started moving across the room to the other side where the others were waiting. When arriving to the other side they find Sammie explaining something to Tommy. A small ice crystal starts to form in Tommy's hand and disappears. "You almost did it Tommy!" Sammie said and hugged Tommy. "Thanks," Tommy replied. "Should we go now," Takuya said. Everyone nods and walks through the door to the sixth room. (the next two rooms I won't even bother with.) When stepping in the first room all of them, but Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon was teleported to a different part of the dungeon. "What just happen," Kurama said. "Oh no," Articunmon said, "they didn't." Kurama getting the idea said, "We must hurry before it happens." "Before what happens," SnowAngemon asked. "For someone that is smart you sure can be dumb," Articunmon said. (that right there made no sense.) "I'll ignore that comment," SnowAngemon said. Suiichi, SnowAngemon, and Articunmon race off to get to them before anything happened  
  
***Somewhere else in the dungeon***  
  
"What just happened?" Takuya said. "I have no clue," Kouji said. The others were blinking not believing what just happened. "How the hell did we get transported here?" Tina asked. "Why are you asking me for?!" Rena said. Tina just rolls her eyes. Sheri was running towards a door with a large sun- like lock with an eye centered on it and chains coming out of it. "Why is there a lock and chains on this door?" Sheri asked. Everyone turns their head in the direction Sheri is in. "Lock and chain," Takuya said. "Maybe that key can open it," Zoe said. "What key," Kouji asked. "Yue and I had found this strange looking key after getting out of the cell." Zoe said. "I guess it could," Yue said pulling out the key from her pocket and inserted it in the lock. Yue turned the key the locked click and the chain and lock fell off the door and the door opened. "I'm guessing we go in," Takuya said. "Then let go," Rena said. Sheri already ahead of them was in the room. "Come on!" Sheri yelled. All of them enter the room. "What is that?" Rena asked. Sitting the middle of the room, which seemed to take up the whole room, was a very large flower-like plant thing with something sticking up in the center. "I have no clue," Takuya said, "it looks like a flower." "A really big flower! Wahoo!" Neemon said. "I would have to agree," Bokomon said. "What the thing that's sticking out of it," Patamon asked. The thing looked like a Boko-Baba, but was light blue, light purple, and some other light colors. Sheri runs up to it and starts poking it. "Sheri get away from it," Yue said. "Like she's going to listen," Tina muttered. "Why," Sheri asked when she stopped poking it. The Boko-Baba look- a-like started twitching. "Sheri you better move," Yue said. "Why," Sheri asked again. "Just get the fuck away from it," Tina said. "Make me!" Sheri said. Starts to twitch some more. "Just get away from it," Yue said, as the look-a-like's head started to move. Sheri looks behind to see the head looking at her. "Oh," Sheri said the head grins at her. Sheri tries to runaway, but the center grabbed her with a vine. "Not again!" Sheri said while the thing ate, err, I mean swallowed her. "Not again?" Takuya said. "It happened once before and Sheri didn't listen," Rena said. "What is that thing," JP asked. "Its called Kalle Demos," Rena said.  
  
************************************************************  
Boss: Kalle Demos Description: A giant Boko Baba that hangs from the ceiling by its tendrils.  
Hanging from the chamber's ceiling and attacks with powerful vines.  
************************************************************  
  
"So I guess we evolve?" Rena said. "What other way is there," Takuya said. All the warriors except for Yue pulled out their D-tector or D-lux ready to go.  
  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Shilamon!"  
"Mairimon!"  
"Sudomon!"  
  
The giant Boko Baba had already attached itself to the ceiling. The Kalle Demos' tentacles were moving around underneath it. 'Pyro Punch!' Agunimon was the first one to attack. Agunimon's attack had no affect on it. "What the?!" Agunimon said. 'Thunder Fist!' Beetlemon's attack also had no effect. "If you would stop for a moment. You would have to cut all the-" Shilamon started to say. 'Splinter Twister!' Sudomon said as she cut down all the tendrils that held Kalle Demo to the chamber ceiling. When all the tendrils were cut Kalle Demos fell on the ground. "cut all the tendrils so Kalle Demos will fall," Shilamon said. 'Wave Crusher!' Mairimon said attacking the Baba Boko within Kalle Demos. The Boko Baba flinch after the attack hit and latched itself to the ceiling again. With its tendrils and closed up it petals to protect itself and the vines started to attack the warriors. "What do we do to defeat this thing?" Agunimon asked while dodging a vine that attack from underground. "We repeat the process over and over until it spits up Sheri and dies," Shilamon said dodging a lashing vine. "How are we suppose to do that," Lobomon asked also dodging a striking vine. ON the other side of the room, Kumamon and Mairimon were busy dodging the lashing vines to cut down any of the tendrils that had latched Kalle Demos to the ceiling. "Just cut down the tendrils that allow Kalle Demos to latch to the ceiling," Shilamon explained dodging another lashing vine. 'Splinter Twister!' Sudomon said spinning around and cut down the five of the thirty tendrils.  
  
(A/N: originally there is only twelve tendrils, but I added more for some odd reason.)  
  
'Shadow Lens!' Lowemon had eliminated five more. 'Blizzard Blaster!' Kumamon had frozen five tendrils. 'Wave Pressure!' Mairimon had crushed the five tendrils that Kumamon said. 'Death Reflection!' Shilamon had detached five more of the tendrils. 'Lobo Kendo!' Lobomon had cut down five more and did a back flip to avoid a lashing vine. 'Pyro Punch!' Agunimon had burnt the remaining tendrils. Kalle Demos dropped from the ceiling the petals opening revealing the smaller Boko Baba within. Neemon, Bokomon, Patamon, and Yue were all watching this from a far. 'Thunder Fist!' Beetlemon said striking the core from the top. "You don't want to be in the center when Kalle Demos closes," Shilamon said. "Why," Agunimon asked. "When Kalle Demos begins to close up and latches itself back on the ceiling it," Shilamon was interrupted when several vines from underground started attacking. Kalle Demos started to close up with Beetlemon still inside. The tendrils had regenerated and latched attached itself to the ceiling again. When Kalle Demos closed up it had spit Beetlemon up. "Man, I feel like chewed up gum," Beetlemon said. "Cuz it spits you out," Shilamon finished her sentence. Kalle Demos taking notice of the four unguarded friends and sent it lashing vines underground to attack them. "Oh shit," Shilamon said noticing this. "Yue incoming!" Sudomon yelled. "What," Yue said. "Look at the vines!" Neemon said. "Shield!" Yue shouted rising a silver shield around herself, Neemon, Bokomon, and Patamon with her staff. The vines hit the shield with such force that it cause dust to rise. Bokomon and Patamon had covered their eyes so the dust could not get in their eyes while Neemon did nothing. When Patamon and Bokomon had uncovered their eyes they saw silver force field protecting them from the vicious vines. "Oh bubble," Neemon said poking the shield. "Neemon stay in the shield," Yue said. "Shield? I have never seen a shield quite like this," Bokomon said. "This shield is made up of magic and spirit energy so it is quite powerful," Yue said. Patamon had flown over and rested on Yue's head. "Oh long can you hold this up?" Patamon asked. "As long as I can," Yue replied tightening the hold on her staff. "I just hope you can hold as long as you can," Bokomon said, "the others can't protect us and fight at the same time." Neemon was continuously poking the shield then he fell down and landed outside. A vine tries to strike Neemon, misses, and sends him flying back into the shield. "Neemon! You nincompoop Yue said to stay in the shield," Bokomon yelled. "I fell out," Neemon said. Bokomon just snapped Neemon's waistband for good measures. Yue gripped her staff firmly so the barrier would not drop. The vines were constantly hitting the shield with force so it would fall.  
  
"This is beginning to piss me off," Sudomon said. "Slide evolution, Willomon!" 'Vines of Despair!' Willomon's vines had lashed put and cut down all the tendrils causing Kalle Demos to fall from the ceiling. "Everyone attack now!" Willomon shouted.  
  
'Pyro Punch!'  
'Lobo Kendo!'  
'Blizzard Blaster!'  
'Tempest Twist!'  
'Thunder Blitz!'  
'Shadow Meteor!'  
'Death Reflection!'  
'Wave Crusher!'  
'Splinter Stab!'  
  
All the attack combined and took out Kalle Demos with one hit. Before it died it spit up Sheri and four glowing spheres. All that was left of Kalle Demos was the huge flower. "Hey!" Sheri shouted jumping up and down, Patamon had joined Sheri. Each of the spheres started to glow their respected color and zoomed into the four warriors D-lux. The aqua-green sphere went into Sammie's, metallic red sphere went into Rena's, dark yellow light brown sphere went into Tina's, and the crimson silver red went into Yue's. "It's back," Yue said. "What's back?" Bokomon asked. "To form a whole new spirit," Yue said. "A whole new spirit," Bokomon sounded lost. "I'll explain it to you later," Yue said, "but, we still need to find the remaining spirits." "Remaining spirit?" Bokomon sounded confuse. "It should be easier to find them since they've already fused with the remaining ones," Yue said.  
  
"Its about time we've found our evolution sphere!" Tina said. "Evolution sphere?" JP said. "Who would know that Kalle Demos would have them," Rena said. "What are evolution spheres," Takuya asked. "It gives us ne-" Rena is interrupted when a new voice started talking. "I see you've past our little test," a voice said. "Kalle Demos was to test your strength," another voice said. Two figures stepped out of the shadows one in a midnight blue cloak and the other in a mahogany colored cloak. "Who the hell are you?!" Kouji yelled. "You already know who we are," midnight blue cloaked said. "What do you mean by test," Takuya shouted. "Our little test was to test your strength seeing how you fight you are not even worth our time," mahogany said. "You're calling us weak!" Takuya yelled. "You are weak and your not even worth dealing with," midnight blue said. "What is that suppose to mean?!" Kouichi shouted. "If you fought against us you would lose," midnight blue said. "That only worthy adversaries are those three," mahogany said. "Us," Sammie, Tina, and Rena said together. "Them!?" everyone except for Yue and Sheri said shock. "This isn't a surprise," Rena said. "Like it would be," Tina said. "I'm board," Sammie said resting both of her hands behind her head. "We are not weak!?" Takuya shouted losing his temper. All of them were losing their tempers except for four people, a small demon fox, and Patamon. "They're stronger than you think!" Bokomon shouted. "Yeah!" all of them said. "If when they walk together they're still weak," midnight blue said. Now the six of them are getting pissed. All of them pull out their D-tector ready to proof that they aren't weak.  
  
"Execute, spirit evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"My, don't they lose their tempers easily, love," mahogany said. "Shut up and fight them," midnight blue said while mahogany smirked. 'Pyro Punch!' Agunimon was the first one to attack. Agunimon's attack stopped right in front of the figure in the midnight blue cloak. "What the?!" Agunimon said.  
  
(A/N: this is really beginning to piss me off. I'm just going to reveal the Dark and Drake are the one in the cloaks. Dark is the one with the midnight blue cloak and Drake is the one in the mahogany cloak. there now I'm happy!)  
  
Dark flicked his finger at Agunimon's attack sending it right back at him at triple the force. "Argh!" Agunimon was sent flying into the wall. "Damn that really hurt," Agunimon said. "That was triple the original strength of your attack," Dark said. "Why-" Agunimon was cut short when a kick was landed across his face sending him farther into the wall. Agunimon wasn't able to move after the kick. "Takuya!!" Rena shouted pulling out her D-lux ready to spirit evolve. Drake pointed his finger at Rena's D-lux incasing it in ice. "What?!" Rena said when she saw she wasn't able to spirit evolve. "Sorry, little girl you and your little friends won't be able to spirit evolve and help your friends," Drake said smirking. "Why you," Tina said looking at her D-lux also noticing her D-lux was also incase with ice. 'Thunder Fist!' Drake dodged the attack with ease and punched him clear across the room. 'Blizzard Blaster!' Kumamon trying to freeze blast Drake kept missing cuz he kept on dodging the flying snowballs. Drake appears right in front of Kumamon shocking him. "For someone young you have a lot of guts to attack me," Drake said striking Kumamon so hard it causes him to de-spirit evolve. "Tommy!" Sammie cried running to Tommy. "Little girl don't get in the way," Dark said throwing an energy ball at her. Sammie fazed through the energy blast and made it to Tommy safely. Dark then throws another energy blast at her, but Sammie teleports back to Tina, Rena, and Yue before the energy blast hit. "Tommy are you okay?" Sammie asked. "I'll be okay," Tommy replied. Yue kneels down in front of Tommy and healing him. "That tickles," Tommy said laughing. "You feel better now," Yue asked. "A lot better Thanks to you," Tommy said. "Well your welcome," Yue said. "Tommy I think you should stay out of this battle," Tina said. "Why should I," Tommy said. "Don't take no offense to this, but he is right you guys are weak," Tina said. "WEAK!?" Tommy said. "Didn't I just say 'don't take offense to this'?" Tina said. "Tommy don't get mad, but is right," Rena said  
  
(A/N: and no one should be handing me my ass for this comment either!! and for any other thing about saying 'they're weak' in this fic!! GOT IT!?)  
  
"What do you mean by we are weak," Tommy said. "You see all four of us are basically stronger than all of you combine through experience," Tina said. "And?" Tommy said. "You see how those two figures fight," Rena said. Tommy looks at the two figures that are fighting his friend and how Lobomon side kicked clear across the room. "Yes," Tommy replied getting the picture. "Yue would actually be the strongest out of all us combine, cuz she had two years of experience of being in the Digital World," Rena explained even farther. "What do you mean by two years," Tommy asked. "You see Yue was the first out all four of us to go the Digital World," Rena said. "Was she with anyone when she went?" asked Tommy. "While yeah I think," Rena said. "Who were they," Tommy asked. "I think one of them was someone named Daren and the other was Damien," Rena said. "Who's Daren?" Tommy asked. "I don't know! Is this 20 questions or something," Rena said. Tommy just smiles.  
  
'Lobo Kendo!' Lobomon tried again, but got sidekick across the room again. "Damn, he's to fast," Lobomon said. 'Shadow Lens!' Lowemon said. Dark appears right in front of Lowemon. "Even with the crystal infused with you. You're still weak," Dark said throwing Lowemon across the room. Dark had materializes a sword in his hand and was running at full speed towards Lowemon fast.  
  
'Tempest Twist!' Kazemon started to spin around. "That won't work Zoe," Drake said. "What the?! Who do you know who I am," Kazemon said shock. "I told you. You already know who I'm," Drake said. 'Thunder Fist!' Beetlemon said trying to electrocute Drake. Drake did a back flip kick and kicked Beetlemon into the ceiling. Drake roundhouse kicked him into the opposite wall. "Ouch," Beetlemon said getting up out of the ruble. 'Pyro Tornado!' Agunimon started spinning and almost made contact with Drake, but missed. Drake back fist and roundhouse kicked Agunimon into the wall again. "I'm getting tired of this," Agunimon said. "Slide evolution BurningGreymon!" 'Pyro Barrage!' BurningGreymon started firing at Drake. Drake raised his hand creating a barrier around himself protecting him from the attack. Drake snapped his finger and immediately BurningGreymon's attack was deflected right back at him. "WHAT?!" BurningGreymon said as he barely had enough time to dodge his own attack. BurningGreymon was hit hard by his own attack, hit the wall extremely hard, and devolved back to Takuya. Takuya laid their unconscious after the attack. 'Hurricane Wind!' Drake appears right in front of Kazemon after she launched her attack and held her face in his hand. "Your beauty exceeds over anyone I've ever seen," Drake said and forced Kazemon into a kiss. "Let go of her!" Lobomon yelled. 'Lobo Kendo!' Drake then pulls out of the kiss and throws Kazemon right in front of him. "Oh shit," Lobomon said realizing that he could not stop his attack once he started. Lobomon had strike Kazemon hard causing her to devolve back to Zoe. "Zoe!!" Lobomon said and carried Zoe over to where the others were and laid her down. 'Thunder Fist!' Beetlemon tried again to attack Drake, but failed and was punched into the wall devolving back to JP. Tina rushes over to JP and helps get to the others.  
  
Yue appears right in front of Dark before he was able to strike Lowemon with his sword. "Move out of my way," Dark said. Yue did not budge from her spot. Lowemon looked at her with concern and wondering what she was doing. Yue placed her arms around Dark's waist and placed her head on his chest. "Please remember," Yue said as the room was engulfed in a bright silver light.  
  
***************************************  
Memory 1  
***************************************  
  
"Daren lets play!" a young girl said. "Can't you get Damien to play  
with you?" Daren said to the little six-year-old girl. "Your mom and  
my mom said you have to watch me," the young girl said, "along with  
Damien." 'Why Damien, and me' Daren thought. "Okay go find Damien then  
Yue," Daren said. "Yippy!!!" Yue said with a cheer and ran out of the  
bedroom.  
  
***************************************  
Memory 2  
***************************************  
  
"You did too take it!!" Damien yelled while his twin and him were  
rolling around on the ground. "Are the idiots fighting again?" Tina  
said walking into the room with Yue and a four-year-old Sammie.  
"They're fighting!! They're fighting!!" Sammie chanted over and over  
again. "Damien!!! Daren!!! How many times have I told you two not to  
fight?" their mother said. "Daren started it!!" Damien said pointing  
an accused finger at his twin. "I did not!! If you had not left it  
out," Daren said. "Left what out," their mother asked. "I don't know,"  
Daren and Damien said. Everyone in the room anime falls.  
  
***************************************  
Memory 3  
***************************************  
  
"It's time to choose your destiny Daren," said a voice through his  
cell phone. "What," Daren said while holding onto Yue's hand who was  
happily licking her ice cream cone. "Hey Daren did you get that  
message also?" his twin asked looking at his cell phone. "I sure did,"  
Daren replied. "I got it too!" Yue piped up after finishing her ice  
cream cone. "WHAT?!" Daren and Damien said.  
  
***************************************  
Memory 4  
***************************************  
  
"Daren. Damien. Concentrate on turning into your demon forms," their  
mother said to her ten-year-old twins. "Yue. Sammie do the same  
thing," Yue's mother instructed to the eight-year-old and the six-year-  
old. "Okay," all four of them said. Soon enough all four children were  
in their demon forms: Yue a fox demon, Sammie a cat demon, Damien and  
Daren a tiger demon. "Hehe. Damien and Daren are tiger demons!" Yue  
squeaked. Sammie just started to chase a butterfly. "Yue everyone in  
our family are tiger demons," Daren and Damien's mother said. "Oh,"  
Yue said. Everyone sweat drops except for Sammie who is chasing the  
butterfly.  
  
***************************************  
Memory 5  
***************************************  
  
"No Daren come back!!" Yue cried as a dark figure was taking him away  
from her and Damien. "Yue!! Damien!! Help me!!" Daren cried to his  
brother and to Yue he had come to love as a little sister.  
"Execute spirit evolution!"  
"Execute element fusion evolution(2)!"  
"MoonLitemon!"  
"Tenshimon!"  
'Dusk Blade Strike!'  
'Moon Rose Whip!'  
Both attacks combine and stroke the figure hard releasing Daren from  
his grip. "Yue, Damien thank you," Daren said running to his brother  
and sister. "Daren look out!!!" Tenshimon screamed. Daren turns around  
to find the dark hand reaching out for him. 'Darkness Blast,' the  
voice said calmly and blasted both MoonLitemon and Tenshimon with  
enormous of dark energy at them. The blast was so powerful that it  
caused them to devolve. Yue lay unconscious with blood coming out of a  
newly open wound. "Daren no," Damien said as he fell into  
unconsciousness, as the dark figure took him away from Yue and him.  
  
***************************************  
End of memories  
***************************************  
  
"Yue?" Daren said. "Daren you remember," Yue said falling unconscious after using that much power from the crystal. "Yue thank you for freeing from the spell," Daren said laying Yue on the ground. Lowemon was confused with what just happened. "HE will pay for causing you this much pain," Daren said dropping the hood from his cloak now revealing a boy with spiky hair sticking in every direction. "The idiot is back," Tina said quietly. "Who's Daren?" Rena and Tommy both asked. Sammie was trying to remember when she last saw Daren. Suddenly a scream pierces the air. "NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Drake screamed clutching his head. "Drake no," Daren said rushing to his koi said. "SHANDREN GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!!!" Drake screamed. "Drake you have to fight him!!" Daren said. "NO I CAN"T!! HE"S TOO POWERFUL!!" Drake screamed. "That is right my little pun, and there is no way you can stop me," Shandren's voice said. "Drake I love you and you have to fight him!!" Daren said. "I'm trying to, but he's trying kill me!!" Drake screamed even louder. "I can't kill you yet pun, there is still use for you and your little boyfriend," Shandren's voice said as wave of dark energy was blasted at them. Both boys lay unconscious as the room was engulfed in complete darkness.  
  
***Outside Dungeon***  
  
"I wonder what is happening in there," Kurama said pacing back in forth. "Pacing won't help them, you know Kurama," Articunmon said. "I know that, but I can't help wonder for their safety," Kurama said pacing even more. "Isn't it strange that we end up outside the dungeon after stepping through that door," SnowAngemon said. One of the Moblins that was with them started grunting. "What is he trying to say?" Kurama asked. "I think he is saying that," Articunmon started, "THIS WAS ALL A TRAP?!" "WHAT?!" SnowAngemon and Kurama said. "It was all set up by some shadow warrior called Shandren," Articunmon said. "Damn! I can't believe he's still alive," Kurama said. A flash of dark light appears right in front of them. Then all the kids and Sheri appear. "What the hell?!" Kurama said as he saw that some of them were unconscious especially when he saw Yue. "What happened," Kurama asked as he took the unconscious Yue into his arms. "He gone," Yue said before blacking out again. "Yue!" Kurama said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
clueless97: sorry that is took me so long to update the fic. I think  
that some things got explained in this chap. I'm not exactly sure. I  
had made this chap longer cuz I felt real bad for taking so long to  
update in between the stack of homework I got.  
  
(1)Tenchi- combine spirit of moon and earth.  
  
(2)Element Fusion Spirit Evolution- spirit evolving into a new spirit.  
Example of Element Fusion Evolution Spirit of Tenchi.  
  
Muffy: I'll be the only OC that will help clueless97 explain things in  
this fic from now on. SO please review this chap. It will probably  
take her awhile to update again, but she trying to do it quicker! SO  
please review this chap!! 


	11. New Compions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker!! If I did there would be hell!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

clueless97: Sorry for the extremely late update. My computer unluckily broke down three to four times within the last four months or since I last updated. It is fine now and not going on the fritz anymore. I'm sorry for the shock of yaoi being in the fic and all. I really wasn't planning on it. It just happened when my brain did a flip on me. ^_^; The only sign of yaoi happening in this fic will be between my OC characters Drake and Daren (Dark) or will it? I just hope I can keep it that way. I still haven't decided what I should do with Damien yet. He will show up with this chapter along with two other of my own characters. Or will it be yaoi?

Muffy: You all have been warned. *points paw at all readers* For some things will shock you or give you **_heart_** **_attacks_**!!! *laughs hysterically*

cueless97: They do not!! Excuse me while I go strangle a certain pink fluffy demon bunny. Another thing I thank Dragon star for telling me how to do Italics! THANK YOU!!!

Muffy: *in high pitch voice* Epp! Here's the next chap!! Enjoy!!!!! *runs away*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thoughts_

Telepathic

"Talking"

***Scene Change/POV Change***

(Arthur's Note)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_New Companions_**

By clueless97

"Sheri what happened?" Suiichi asked. "My dear what happened to them?" Articunmon also asked looking at them. JP is only half-conscious. Takuya is out like a light. Both Zoe and Yue are unconscious. "I did not listen to Tina and kept poking something that looked like a Boko Baba and then it swallowed me. Then they started to fight Kalle Demos who swallowed me to get me out. They won the battle I appeared and then the evolution spears appeared and went to their rightful owners. AnotherfightstartedwhenDrakeandDarkappeared

andcalledsixofthemweak.Theyalllose

tempertspiritevolvedandstartedtofightthem.IknowinghowstrongDrakeandDarkaretheyweregettingtheir

butts

kickedbadly.

Tommywasthefirstonetogetknockedoutofthefightwithonekick.TakuyaendedupunconciouswhenDrakelandedanextremely

hardsidekicktohisside.

SomehowJPonlyendeduphalf-conciouswhichseemsodd.IwouldliketomentionhowZoeendedupunconcious,butKoujimighttrytostrangleme.

DuringthefightYuebroughbackallofDark'smemoryanditturnsoutheisreallyDaren. ThensomethingweirdwashappeningtoDrakecuzhewasclutchinghisheadinpain.ItturnsoutthatbothDarenandDrakearebeingused

bysomeghostorspiritcalledShandren!!!ShandrenisusingthebothofthemtoreviveGANONDORF!!" Sheri said all in one breath. Suiichi and Articunmon sweat drop at how fast Sheri said that. "Sheri can you say that again, but slower," Suiichi asked. "Okay," Shier said taking a breath before started, "I did not listen to Tina when she told me not to poke the thing that look like a Boko Baba and got swallowed by it. Then they started to fight Kalle Demos who had swallowed me to get me out. They won the battle I appeared and the evolution spears went to their rightful owners. Another fight started when Drake and Dark appeared and called a certain six weak. They all lost their tempers and spirit evolved and started to fight them. I know how strong Drake and Dark are, they were seriously getting their butts kicked. Rena, Tina, and Sammie couldn't spirit evolve cuz their D-lux was incase in ice thanks to Dark, which made the situation even worse. Tommy was the first one to get knocked out of the fight with one kick. Takuya ended up unconscious when Drake landed an extremely hard sidekick to his side. Some how JP only ended up half-conscious, which seemed odd. I would like to mention how Zoe ended up unconscious, but Kouji might try to strangle me. During the fight Yue brought back all of Dark's memory and it turns out he is really Daren. Then something weird was happening to Drake. He was yelling, "Get out of my head," and was clutching his head. It turns out that Drake and Daren are being use by some ghost or spirit called Shandren!!! Shandren is using the both of them to revive **_GANONDORF_**!!!!" Sheri yelled emphasized on Ganondorf in a big way. 

The island starts to shake. 

"What's happening," Rena asked. "The island most be shifting," Suiichi said. "What do you mean 'shifting'?" Kouji asked. "What he means is that the Forbidden Forest is leaving this dimension and returning to its own," Seirramon said landing on the ground with three more digimon. "Who are they," Kouichi asked. "I am Hinotsumon," said the red metallic bird. "You can call me Mokuchimon," the yellow and forest green bird. "I'm Ankojoumon," said the silver and black bird. "Since the introductions are done with we must get off this island," Mokuchimon said. "Please lift your friends onto our backs and get on. We need to leave before we get sucked into the portal," Hinotsumon said. Suiichi had helped Rena lift Takuya onto Hinotsumon's back while she got on. Tina had no trouble getting the half-conscious JP onto Mokuchimon's back while she got on. Sammie and Tommy helped Bokomon and Neemon onto Articunmon's back and then got on her back. Patamon flew up and sat on Articunmon's head. Bokomon was flipping through the pages in his book obviously looking for something. Kouji and Kouichi were blushing since they were holding Zoe and Yue and got them on Seirramon and Ankojoumon's back with no trouble. Then they got on themselves. "Please hold on tight and hold onto your friends tight so they don't fall of," Hinotsumon said. "Suiichi can you keep up with us?" Ankojoumon asked. "Yes," Suiichi replied. "Stop with the chit-chat so we can go. Not unless you all want to get sucked into the dimensional portal," Mokuchimon said. Suiichi, Articunmon was the first one to take off. Mokuchimon, Ankojoumon, Seirramon, and Hinotsumon followed her lead.

"How did the Forbidden Forest get here," Kouichi asked. "Apparently two years ago when the first humans came to the Digital World it had dropped out of the sky," Hinotsumon said. Soon Ankojoumon, Hinotsumon, Articunmon, Mokuchimon, Seirramon, and Suiichi were dodging tree branches on their way up to the top. "Two years ago? SnowAngemon said it appeared a year ago when we came here," Rena said. "SnowAngemon was bending the truth when he told you that," Ankojoumon said. A loud screech is heard across the sky. "Oh shit! It's not going to be easy to leave this island with the Kargarocs trying to stop us," Mokuchimon said. "Then we will have to destroy them," Ankojoumon said. A flock of one hundred Kargaroc descends from the sky and starts to attack the group. "Don't even think of spirit evolve," Hinotsumon said reading two of their minds. "And why not?" Kouji asked. "If you spirit evolve now you would only slow us down, both Zoe and Yue would plummet to the ground and get sucked into the dimensional portal. Then it will be awhile before you would see her _again_," Seirramon said. Kouji and Kouichi put their D-tector back into their pockets. _You know damn well that Yue would be able to get back with no problem _Mokuchimon said opening up a link. _I know that Mokuchimon. Zoe does not know yet that she is a quarter demon and would have trouble getting back _Seirramon said. _I see your point, Seirramon. It will be a complete shock to her _Mokuchimon said. _More than a shock _Seirramon said ending the link.

_'Searing Flames!' _Hinotsumon said spitting flames from her mouth, completely roasting ten Kargarocs. "My turn!" Articunmon said. _'Ice Wings!' _Articunmon's wings now incased in ice striking ten Kargarocs turning them into ice. _'Oak Thunder!' _Mokuchimon said flapping her wings causing electrify leaves to electrocute twenty Kargarocs. _'Holy Light!' _Seirramon now firing a beam of pure light from her mouth killing twenty more Kargarocs. "Ankojoumon will you take the honors," Hinotsumon said. "Yes I would," Ankojoumon said. _'Getsuei Kaki!' _Ankojoumon strikes her wings together causing silver flames to erupt from them destroying the remaining Kargarocs. "We have exactly ten seconds to leave this island before we are taken into the dimensional portal along with it." Articunmon said. "Suiichi grab onto Ankojoumon's leg," Hinotsumon said. Suiichi takes hand Ankojoumon's leg and holds on tightly when Ankojoumon flew even faster. "Can you not go so fast," Suiichi said. "No," Ankojoumon said and flew even faster. "You should hold on tight," Seirramon said as she sped off. Mokuchimon and Articunmon followed her. 

Spinning and dodging tree branches as they go up and up. Getting out of the island they all watch the Forbidden Forest get sucked into the portal. By now Suiichi had let go of Ankojoumon's leg and trying to catch his breath. "What's that?" Sammie asked while pointing at the figures. "It looks like they're waving," Tommy said. "Are those the Moblins that helped us?" Tina asked.  "I believe they are," Suiichi said. Both Moblins were waving frantically at their new friends as they were being lifted into the portal with the island. Now all of them were waving at the Moblins that they had become fast friends with. "I know what!! I know what!!" Sammie said. "You know what?" Tina asked. "I know a way we can tell them apart from all the other Moblins," Sammie said. "That would be," Tina said. Sammie starts to form a small aqua-green ball in her hand. "Like this," Sammie said allowing the ball flat towards the Moblins changing them to a different color. "Red and blue? Real nice," Tina said. "Give her some points," Rena said still waving at them. "Oh I see they have dark blue swirls on them. That's better," Tina said. "Told you so," Sammie said as she waved. The Moblins waved more frantically as they were taken up into the portal. "I can't wait to see them again!" Sammie said. "Yeah, yeah. Lets just leave," Mokuchimon said as she flew away. "Where has SnowAngemon gone off to?" Hinotsumon asked. "He took off after we somehow ended up outside of the dungeon," Articunmon said. "The moron got out before we even got here?!" Mokuchimon said. "He said something about talking to Rosemon," Suiichi said. "Then it off to the Mystic Forest!" Hinotsumon said leading the way.

***Inside Mystic Forest***

"What's this place," Rena asked as soon as they landed. "This is the Mystic Forest. This should be the location of the next spirit," Ankojoumon said landing softly on the ground. Hinotsumon, Articunmon, Seirramon, Mokuchimon, and Suiichi landed next. "I see you finally made it," SnowAngemon said appearing out of nowhere. "How long have you been here?" Articunmon asked. "I have been here for at least an hour," SnowAngemon said. "What was so _important _that you had to talk to Rosemon about," Mokuchimon asked. "She didn't tell me exactly," SnowAngemon said, "Take them to the palace it isn't safe out here," "Why isn't safe," Hinotsumon asked. "Somehow more of Ganondorf's followers have got information on the location of the spirit that is hidden in this forest," SnowAngemon said. "This is not good," Articunmon said. "Wow did you just figure that out," Mokuchimon said sarcastically. Articunmon glares at Mokuchimon for her response. "There is no need for your sarcasm now Mokuchimon. We must get them to the Mystic Palace," Hinotsumon said. All of them start to fly again.

"Why did Rosemon call you exactly," Kurama asked. "She didn't exactly tell me the reason why she called me," SnowAngemon said. "There has to be a reason why. She doesn't call anyone just to _talk _there has to be a reason why," Hinotsumon said. "Yeah. The only time that I can remember that she _talked _when she, Nefertimon, and Ophanimon were gossiping and giggling like little girls," Seirramon said. "That was truly fun," Ankojoumon said. "I never you were one to gossip, Ankojoumon," Mokuchimon said. Ankojoumon smirked. "The only thing she told me was that the other three are arriving and she wanted to talk to Yue," SnowAngemon asked. Sheri was starting to play with something that was on Yue's head. "Sheri what are you doing," Kouichi asked finally noticing the little fox. "Nothing. Only playing with the ears," Sheri said. Kouichi notices the two little white fox ears that were sitting on her head. "Kurama you should take a look at this," SnowAngemon said. Kurama flies up to Ankojoumon and looks at Yue. He realized that Yue somehow had converted to her demon form while she was unconscious. SnowAngemon started to poke at Yue's ears. Sheri got annoyed at this and bite his finger. SnowAngemon did not scream in pain even when he wanted to he just held it in. "Sheri please let go off my finger," SnowAngemon said calmly trying not to yell. Sheri did not say a thing since she was firmly clenched onto SnowAngemon's finger. "Sheri let go of his finger," Kurama said. Sheri unclenches her teeth from SnowAngemon's finger. "Some damn advisor you are," SnowAngemon said. Sheri smiles at her accomplishment. That's if you can call it an accomplishment. "Why does Yue have fox ears?" Kouichi asked. Kurama nervously looks at SnowAngemon. "Kouichi you can tell your friends and your brother this," Kurama said. Kouichi nods his head slowly. "You see Yue isn't human," Kurama said. "What do you mean 'not human'?" Kouichi asked. "Yue is a demon Kouichi. You must understand this the reason why Yue and her friends were called was to close the seal on Ganondorf," Kurama said. "I understand," Kouichi said. '_Kouichi understands better than Kenshin' _Suiichi thought._ I heard that fox _Kenshin. Kurama sweat drops at Kenshin. 

"So the other three warriors are arriving?" Hinotsumon asked. "Yes that is what she told me," SnowAngemon replied. "Why does she need to talk to Yue for," Ankojoumon asked. "You know the usually world domination, brainwashing, global destruction you know the usual," SnowAngemon said all this referring to Sammie. "I highly take offense to that!! If I wanted to take over the world I would, but there is no point in doing it anyway," Sammie yelled. _Why is it now that they are arriving _Ankojoumon asked opening up a link between herself and SnowAngemon. _Ophanimon said the situation has worsened _SnowAngemon replied. _How has it worsened _Ankojoumon asked. _The being called Shandren has made his appearance known to us _SnowAngemon. _What the hell!?! I thought he was destroyed _Ankojoumon. _Apparently somehow he had mange to avoid his own death _SnowAngemon. _So she is now calling the last Chaos Warrior and the last two Legendary Warriors _Ankojoumon. _That is what Ophanimon has done _SnowAngemon. _This will only add to the pain _Ankojoumon said ending the link. "What were you two so quietly talking about?" Hinotsumon asked. "Nothing!" SnowAngemon and Ankojoumon said together. "So the other Warriors are arriving now?" Mokuchimon said. "Yes they will be arriving at the Mystic Palace in some time," SnowAngemon answered. Kouichi couldn't resist not playing with Yue's fox ears. So he ended p tickling them a little. Sheri started to giggle at the little scene. "Three more warriors?" Takuya said coming around. "Your awake!" Rena said and put Takuya in a death grip. In other words a hug. "Rena, let go I can't breath," Takuya said gasping for air. "Sorry," Rena said and blushed in embarrassment. 

"Its okay. Just warn me the next time you plan on doing that," Takuya said. Rena smacks Takuya on

The back of the head. "Yes there are three more warriors that are going to help you, but you won't meet them until tomorrow morning," SnowAngemon said. "This group is getting bigger and bigger," JP said finally becoming fully conscious. "Looks like you are finally conscious." Tina said smiling. JP was blushing at the smile Tina was giving him. "Yue and Zoe are still out and Rosemon wants to talk to Yue when she comes around," SnowAngemon said to no one in particular. Everyone sweat drops.

Bokomon was still flipping through the pages in his book still looking for something. "Watcha looking for?" Neemon asked. "It has to be in here somewhere," Bokomon said continuing to flip the pages. "What are you looking for in the book," Sammie asked. "Here it is," Bokomon said. Bokomon reads that page and becomes shock to what he has read. _Looks like he found out. _Articunmon does a spin causing Bokomon to lose the page he was reading. "What did it say," Tommy asked. "It said- Oh no!! I lost the page?!" Bokomon said. "Seirramon why is it only now that you appear when you could've a long time ago?" Patamon asked sitting on top of Seirramon's head. "You see Patamon, there wouldn't have been any use for me then to help you in the fight with Lucemon. The only time we five appear is when the Digital World is in great peril. Lucemon compared to Ganondorf would be a small fly compared to the damage he can cause," Seirramon asked. "Oh." Patamon said understanding. "We're here," Hinotsumon said as all of them landed in front of the palace. "Wow it so beautiful," Rena said as Takuya helped her get off Hinotsumon's back. "What happened?" Zoe asked finally coming around. "I uh…" Kouji started. Zoe suddenly remembers what happened to her. "Its' okay Kouji it wasn't your fault," Zoe said. "It was my fault! I-" Kouji gets cut off when Zoe had placed a finger on his lip hushing him. "Its not you fault Kouji. So don't blame yourself for it. No one wouldn't have expected it to happen the way it did," Zoe said removing her finger. Kouji still feels a huge surge of guilt of what happed. 

Tommy and Sammie jump off Articunmon's to help Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon who was apparently asleep on Articunmon's head. JP had helped Tina off Mokuchimon's back. Kouji helps Zoe off Seirramon's back. Suiichi had helped Kouichi lift Yue off Ankojoumon's back. "Where are we?" Zoe asked. "You are standing out side the Mystic Palace," Hinotsumon answered. "Can we go in?" Sammie asked. "Yes," Suiichi said. Kouichi was the one carrying Yue on his back and couldn't stop blushing. Sheri and Sammie were silently giggling at this. "C-can we g-go in?" Kouichi couldn't help but stuttered as Yue's warm breathing was tickling the back of his neck. "Yes," Suiichi answered again as he went through the doors. "Before you go in we have to tell you something," Hinotsumon said. "What is it?" Takuya asked. "If you were to need any help or a lift just whistle and we will come," Hinotsumon said. "Okay," all of them said. With a nod all the birds flew into the night sky.

***Inside Mystic Palace***

"You've arrive," Rosemon said as they walk through the door. "Rose it's good to see you again," Suiichi said. "Like wise Kurama," Rosemon said. Everyone now looks at Suiichi except nine people one of them being unconscious. "Kurama you haven't told them yet have you?" Rosemon said. Kurama only nods. "Poor fox," Rosemon said holding her face in her hand. "Fox," all of them said confused except Kouichi who had figured it out. "Kurama you seriously need to stop hiding the truth," Rosemon said. "Have they arrived yet?" Kurama asked changing the subject. "They'll be arriving shortly," Rosemon said. "Rosemon they have arrive," Lilymon said. "Lilymon will you escort them to the meeting hall," Rosemon said, "and find Palmon." "It would will be my pleasure," Lilymon said and flies to a different part of the palace. "Can we meet them," Takuya asked. "Huh?" Rosemon said. "Can we meet the other warriors, please," Tommy asked. "No you will have to wait until tomorrow morning to meet them. Now you will need your sleep," Rosemon said. "Rosemon, Lilymon said you wanted to see me." Palmon said. "Yes I do. Will you please escort them to their rooms they will be occupying for tonight," Rosemon said. "Yes ma'am!" Palmon said happily. Rosemon finally notices Yue. "My what happened to Yue?" Rosemon asked worried. Sheri starts talking, but no one could understand her except for Kurama and Sammie. "~ You see to make a long story extremely short. Yue used the crystal. ~" Sheri said. "~ Oh my. ~" Rosemon said. "Palmon will you take Kouichi and Yue to the room that was specially prepared earlier, for I will be seeing them shortly." Rosemon said. "If you're wondering how much of the crystal she used Rosemon," Tina said. "How much did she use?" Rosemon asked. "Enough to break one of Shandren's spell," Tina said. "Shandren?! I thought he was destroyed two years ago!?" Rosemon said shocked. "Two years ago? We were here only a year ago," Rena, said confused. _I'll tell you about it later when Zoe asleep. _Tina said telepathically. _Okay _Rena replied. Sammie and Tommy start to yawn showing how sleepy they are. "Can we go to sleep now?" Tommy asked giving another yawn. "Palmon," Rosemon said. "I'll show you to your rooms now," Palmon said, "this way." Palmon escorts them all to their rooms.

"This will be the room the girls will be sharing tonight," Palmon said pointing to the door. "And this will be the room the boy's will be sharing," Palmon said pointing to the door that was across from the girls' room. Palmon first opens the door to the room that Tina, Sammie, Rena, and Zoe would be sharing. "It's beautiful," Zoe said. The room was a lined with four beds with crimson red canopy above the beds. The bed-sheets, pillows, and blankets were all crimson red. Sheri seeing the fluffy blankets and pillows ran straight into the room and started jumping on one of the beds. "They're good to bounce on," Sheri declared bouncing up and down on the bed. "Sheri quite jumping on the bed." Tina said. "Make me!!!" Sheri said. Now Sammie had joined Sheri and was also jumping on the bed. Tina grabbed Sheri's tail after entering the room stopping Sheri from her jumping. "I made you, so quite jumping," Tina warned. "Okay," Sheri whimpered. Tina lets go of Sheri's tail and Sheri started to jump on the bed again. "The rooms were specially prepared for your arrival," Palmon said, "as the same for the boys." Palmon opens the door to the room the boys were going to share. The beds were the same except without the canopy, and the bed-sheets, pillows, and blanket were a forest green. "Hey, what's to complain about," Rena said, "Rosemon always knows when were arriving." "Sammie, Sheri quite jumping!?" Tina said. "Make us!!" Sheri and Sammie said. "We should help Tina calm those two down," Rena said. So Zoe and Rena go into the room shutting the door behind them. "You boys will need your sleep for tomorrow," Palmon said pushing the Takuya, Kouji, and JP into the room. Bokomon carrying Patamon and Neemon just walk into the room. Palmon comes back out and shuts the door behind her. "If you would follow me I will show you the room you will be sharing with Yue," Palmon said. "Sharing?" Kouichi said blushing.

***Meeting Room***

Rosemon had enter the room were three cloaked figures were waiting for her silently. The first figure had a blazing red cloak, second a golden yellow cloak, and the last one a dark purple cloak. "I trust you all have found your spirits already," Rosemon said calmly. "Yes we have," blazing red said. "We came as soon as Ophanimon had called us," golden yellow said. "It wasn't easy with all those goons looking for us either," dark purple said. "Have you also found your beast spirit," Rosemon asked. "Yes," all of them said. "Why didn't Ophanimon call us the same time she called Yue, Sammie, Tina, and Rena?" dark purple asked. "Ophanimon had thought there wasn't a need for you three until now," Rosemon said. "Until now?" blazing red said confused. "Why now and not then?" golden yellow asked. "If you would stop asking me questions I will answer your question," Rosemon said. Blazing red and golden yellow keep quiet. "Ophanimon had called you three now due to the situation has worsen," Rosemon said. To this all their heads snapped up to attention. Golden yellow was about to ask a question, but couldn't when blazing red had pinched him. "How has it worsen," dark purple asked. "Someone is using two boys to revive Ganondorf," Rosemon said. "Who-ow!" golden yellow asked as blazing red pinched him. "Will you quit pinching me?!" golden yellow said. Blazing red starts to whistle. "Daren and Drake," Rosemon said no longer making eye contact with them. "My, my twin?" dark purple said shocked.

***In the Hall***

Palmon was skipping and humming a tune while escorting Kouichi and Yue to their room. "Why are you so happy," Kouichi asked still carrying Yue. "Don't you think Miss Yue looks cute in her demon form?" Palmon asked. "What?!" Kouichi said shocked. "Just answer my question," Palmon said still skipping down the hall. "Well uh… yes," Kouichi replied. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Palmon said. "YES!! Okay!?" Kouichi said and blushes. "No need to yell," Palmon said. Palmon had stopped skipping. Palmon is in deep thought of the advents. The palace walls were changing constantly as they continued to walk down the hall. Paintings hung on both side of the wall. The paintings consisted of humans and digimon together. Few paintings showed a group of humans either sitting or standing in the painting smiling. The third to the last painting had caught Kouichi's eye. It had shown their great-grandparents they had meet. The oddest thing about the painting was that Elizabeth, Sakura, and Suiichi weren't in the painting. There were three people in the painting that the group did not meet yet. The first person had dark purple hair that stopped above her shoulders, purple eyes, and cat-like ears on her head. The second person had long green hair stopping at her waist, red eyes, and was holding a staff that looked like a key. The third person had wavy brown hair that stopped at mid back and brown eyes. "What are you looking at?" Palmon asked. Kouichi did not answer for he was observing the painting. "I see you are looking at the painting of your great-parents," Palmon said. "What?" Kouichi said finally hearing Palmon, "Yes. Who are those two people in this painting I don't recognize them." "You shouldn't, you haven't met them yet," Palmon said. "Why didn't we meet them while we were at the Crystal Palace?" Kouichi asked. "Well, the green hair is Sayoko. She is the dimensional guardian of all dimensions and the time guardian. The girl with should-length dark purple hair is Akina. Akina controls both the spirits of Ice and Water. Combining them together creates a new and more powerful spirit. The last one with the wavy brown hair that stops at mid back and brown eyes is Kathleen. She wields the spirits of Thunder and Wood. Like the same with Akina combining her two spirits creates a new and more powerful spirit." Palmon said finishing and giving the names of the people and descriptions.

Kouichi is still looking at the painting trying to figure out who the other six people are. "Who are the other six? Why aren't Sakura, Suiichi, and Elizabeth in it?" Kouichi asked. "Sakura, Suiichi, and Elizabeth are in the painting you just have to look closer at the faces." Palmon said. Kouichi looks at Palmon confused. "Okay, the two that look like foxes are Suiichi and Sakura. The girl with the wing shaped ear is Elizabeth. Akina is also the same person with cat ears and eyes." Palmon said. Kouichi looks surprised with this information. "Don't look so surprise Kouichi. That Zoe, Yue, Rena, and Sammie are demons. Well, Yue is a full demon, Sammie half demon, and both Rena and Zoe are quarter demon." Palmon finished. "Zoe is a demon?!" Kouichi said shocked. "Yes she is, but you can't tell her, Kouichi!!! You have to promise you won't tell her!?" Palmon said hysterically. "Why? Zoe deserves to know," Kouichi said. "You can't tell her?! I mean it Kouichi!! The only reason why Zoe doesn't know this is because, because her mother has never told her yet!!!!!!!" Palmon said even more hysterical than before. "I guess," Kouichi said. "You guess what?" Palmon asked. "I promise I won't tell Zoe," Kouichi said. _She'll probably hate me for it. _"Thank you, Kouichi," Palmon said finally regaining her breathes. "Who are the other four in the painting?" Kouichi asked. Palmon automatically ignores the question and starts skipping and humming down the hall.

***Meeting Room***

"Yes," Rosemon said looking at the ground. _'This should have been predicted before any of this happened. And yet it wasn't,' _Rosemon thought"How did this happen?" dark purple said trying to keep his cool and not lose his temper. "It happened two years ago," Rosemon said. "That is the same time they were taken," dark purple said realizing it. "Who is using them?" blazing red asked. Rosemon swallowed before answering the question. "S-S-Shandren," Rosemon stuttered. "NO!!" third said losing his temper. Out of his temper he had punched a table with his fist causing the table to snap in half from the force. Rosemon jumped a little frightened by his temper. "He he should be dead we all destroyed him together," third said, "I-I don't see how he can be back." "Cool it now. He can't afford you to lose your temper now," golden yellow said. _'He doesn't understand Yue and me spent those two years searching for them,' _he thought"Rosemon how do you know this," blazing-red asked. "Yue and the other warriors had a run in with him and Drake in the Forbidden Forest," Rosemon said. "Is my cousin okay?" blazing-red asked worried. "Yes, but at the moment she is unconscious. After she had used her crystal," Rosemon replied. "The crystal," blazing-red said confused. "Yes, Yue had used her crystal to bring back Daren and Drake, it had worked not until," Rosemon said. Dark purple's temper cools down finding that there is hope of bringing his twin and Drake back.

***In the hall**

"Palmon why are you ignoring my question?" Kouichi asked. Palmon gives a small laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Kouichi asked. "It's just your face looks so red! Like a rose!" Palmon said laughing. Kouichi face goes even redder than before. "I should tell Biyomon this!" Palmon squeals. "Tell Biyomon what?" Kouichi said. Palmon starts to spin around in one spot obviously happy about something. "Are you attracted to Yue, Kouichi?" Palmon asked and stopped spinning. Kouichi is shocked by this question and goes even redder than before. That's if his face can get any redder. "I – I," Kouichi stutters. "Well are you?" Palmon said itching to know. "Well uh… yes," Kouichi said admitting the truth. Palmon starts spinning around in a circle. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it!!" Palmon said. "If you knew it then why did you ask," Kouichi said. "I just wanted to be sure," Palmon said smiling. "Kouichi where are we?" Yue asked waking up. "Mystic Palace," Kouichi answered. "Um, Kouichi can you put me down?" Yue asked. "All right," Kouichi said allowing Yue off his back. Yue felt her legs give wait from under her and she fell on the ground. "Yue are you alright," Kouichi asked helping her up. "A little," Yue said and fainted. "Looks like Yue didn't regain enough of her strength," Palmon said. _'It cute when they all love a special someone. It's ashamed that one heart will be broken,' _Palmon gives a soft sigh to that thought. "Well Kouichi you will have to carry her again," Palmon said. "It not a problem Yue is pretty light," Kouichi said. Palmon sighs again. Palmon continues to escort Kouichi and Yue to their room. She had not skipped or hums the whole time. Which seemed to be out of character for this Palmon to be acting. 

Thoughts some pleasant, some sad raced through her head. Swimming around wanted to be answer, but there was no answer for her thoughts. Kouichi was watching her wondering what could be on her mind. "Palmon what's wrong," Kouichi asked. "Oh nothing really. Just some thoughts I need to some answers to," Palmon answered. "Maybe I can answer some of them," Kouichi said. Palmon searches her mind for one thought that Kouichi could possibly answer for her. "Kouichi have you ever been jealous?" Palmon asked. "I really don't want to talk about it," Kouichi said. She searches for another thought. "Have you ever thought you were reliving something, but not realizing it. Only you're only going through it five years younger?" Palmon asked. By the look on Kouichi's face Palmon knew he was confused by the question. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Palmon said. "That's fine Palmon. Truth is I have no clue on how to answer that question," Kouichi said. "That's ok Kouichi. Anyway were already here," Palmon said opening the door to the bedroom. 

***Inside Bedroom***

A bed with satin red bed sheets, the pillows, blankets, and the canopy was a crimson red. The room felt warm when they entered. "Palmon why is there only one bed?" Kouichi asked. "Well it was Rosemon's idea, but you are going to have to share with Yue," Palmon said. "SHARE?!" Kouichi yelled. "Don't yell Kouichi! You met wake Yue up," Palmon said, "just lay Yue on the bed and I'll go get Rosemon." Palmon heads to the door and leaves. Kouichi watches Palmon leave the room. _Sleep in the same bed?! With Yue?! _Kouichi walks over to the bed and lay Yue on it. "So cold," Yue said shivering. Kouichi pulls the covers over Yue to keep her warm. Kouichi's hand brushes against Yue's cheek sending a shock through his body. _Her skin is soft. _Kouichi starts to stroke her cheek making Yue giggle. Kouichi gives a small smile continuing stroking her cheek. Yue continues to giggle. "Kouichi stop, that tickles," Yue said giggling. "I didn't realize it," Kouichi said and started to tickle her. "HAHAHAHA – Stop – HAHAHAHA – Kouichi!! Your – HAHAHAHAHA – tickling – HAHAHAHA – me!!! STOP!!" Yue said trying to get Kouichi to stop. "No, I just want to see you laugh," Kouichi said. Yue continues to laugh uncontrollably. The door was creek open to the room. "It's good to hear Yue laugh again. It's been nine years since she last did," Palmon said. Closing the door silently Palmon leaves to fetch Rosemon.

***Meeting Room***

"Until what?" BR asked. "Until Shandren appeared and broke it," Rosemon said. "What are you exactly saying?" GY asked. "Shandren broke the counter spell of Yue's crystal and took hold of Daren and Drake again," Rosemon said. "What the hell?! How was he able to do that?!" DP yelled. "I don't know how he did it. Shandren most have trained himself to surpass the magic of the crystal in order to break any spell that Yue's crystal would cast," Rosemon said with a sigh. "Shandren knows that Yue would do anything to bring back Daren and Damien and he do anything to stop her," DP said. "You are right," Rosemon said. "Wait isn't Yue stronger than Shandren," GY asked. "Technically yes, but since it has been a long time since she used the crystal," Rosemon said. "No, that's not true Rosemon," BR said. All of them were now looking at BR. "What do you mean?" Rosemon asked. "It hasn't been a long time since Yue used the crystal. After leaving the Digital World five years ago she took the crystal with her. Since then Yue has been training with it becoming stronger and stronger," blazing red said. "Than how come Shandren broke the crystal's hold," golden yellow asked. "If Yue had used to much of the crystal's power on Daren and Drake it would have killed them," blazing red explain. "How the hell can you forget about that?" dark purple asked. "I just forgot," golden yellow said. "How is it with your training with the power of time?" Rosemon asked. "It's coming along great. And dad is training me in his magic and power of-," golden yellow is cut off when Palmon comes into the room loudly. "Rosemon," Palmon said. "Yes, what is it Palmon," Rosemon said. "Ready," Palmon said with a rather large smile. "Ill be back shortly," Rosemon said leaving the room. Everyone watches Rosemon leave the room before turning to Palmon. "What are you smiling about Palmon," blazing red asked. "Kouichi and Yue," Palmon responded with a bigger smile. Blazing red, dark purple and golden yellow gather around Palmon. "So what you got, Palmon," blazing red asked. "Well…" Palmon started.

***Bedroom***

Five minutes have past sine Palmon went to get Rosemon. Kouichi was still tickling Yue making her laugh. Yue tried to push him off but couldn't since she was laughing so hard. Kouichi leaned in a little closer to Yue. Yue had stopped laughing and her face turned crimson. "Kouichi," Yue said nervously. "Yue what was that silver light I saw earlier today," Kouichi asked. "Silver light," Yue said. "Yes, it came from you didn't it Yue? I just want to know," Kouichi said. "Yes, it did. I just couldn't stand losing them again," Yue said and tears started to form in her eyes. "Yue I didn't mean to make you cry," Kouichi said. "It not your fault it just really gets to me," Yue said wiping the tears away from her eyes. Kouichi was smiling. "What are you going to do," Yue asked a little scared. "This," Kouichi said and started to tickle her. "HAHAHAHA – You – HAHAHAHAHA – meanie!!" Yue said laughing uncontrollably. Rosemon suddenly barged into the room scaring both Kouichi and Yue. Rosemon glares at Kouichi. "Do you mind telling what you were doing to Yue," Rosemon asked. Kouichi swallowed, "Tickling her?" "Are you planning on staying that way now or you going to get off?" Rosemon asked looking at the two. Kouichi looks at Yue and Yue looks at Yue both realizing the position they were in and both turned a deep shade of crimson. Kouichi jumps off Yue and backs away from Rosemon not to get her mad any farther. "I swear you act just like Kenshin!" Rosemon said walking towards the bed. "Its just impossible with you two isn't it? I thought Kanji and Kouji were trouble, but you two?! Are just plain impossible-," Rosemon goes on and on. Kouichi gives a confused look to Yue. Only having it returns with a confused look from Yue. "I'm sorry for going on and on like that," Rosemon said apologizing. 

"It's okay," Yue said. Rosemon snapped her fingers. A bowl of yellow substance appeared in her hand. Yue seeing this hid underneath the covers. "Yue you are going to have to drink this," Rosemon said. "NO!" Was the only response Rosemon got. "Why not?" Rosemon asked. "It smells weird," Yue replied. "Don't act stubborn Yue! You will need to drink this to regain your strength!" Rosemon argued. Kouichi was laughing at how Rosemon was having difficulty with Yue. It looked rather cute to how Yue was acting like a five-year-old who didn't want to take their medicine. "Yue get out from underneath those covers!" Rosemon said getting tired. Kouichi laughed a little louder catching both Yue and Rosemon's attention. Kouichi realizing that they were both looking at him turned pink. "Yue just drink it. It couldn't hurt," Kouichi said. Yue blushed realizing how childish she was acting and decided to drink the potion. "I'll drink it," Yue said. "Thank you Kouichi for convincing her. I didn't want to deal with a six-year-old Yue _again_," Rosemon said handing her the bowl. Yue turns a bright pink after the comment Rosemon made. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," Rosemon said. Yue gives a small nod and drinks the contents of the bowl. "It taste like honey," Yue said after drinking the yellow substance. Rosemon had taken the bowl out of Yue's hand and made the bowl disappear. "That's how it's suppose to taste Yue," Rosemon said, "I'll need to talk to you after you regain your strength." Rosemon had whispered the last part into Yue's ear so Kouichi couldn't hear. Yue gives a small nod and falls asleep. "Kouichi I suggest you sleep now," Rosemon said leaving the room. Kouichi crawls into the bed softly not to disturb Yue and falls asleep next to her.

***Girl's Room***

"_Pss_… Tina are you awake?" Rena asked after Zoe had fallen asleep. "Yeah, I'm awake. I can't even sleep," Tina replied. "Sammie and Sheri have been out like lights after they stopped jumping," Rena said with a small laugh. "Something is bothering you isn't it, Rena," Tina asked. "You always know when something is bothering me, huh?" Rena said. "Of course I do. I've known you since you moved from Italy," Tina said. "Since I was seven you mean?" Rena said. "Yeah," Tina said. "You know when I first came here, I was afraid I wasn't going to make any friends. And then I meet you, Sammie, Yue, and Damien and I didn't feel so lonely anymore." Rena said. "Let's not forget _Takuya_!" Tina said laughing. "TINA!! I would throw something at you right now, but I'll wake the others up," Rena replied. "Oh, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself!" Tina gives a small laugh," If you realized now everything has gotten so serious since we go here." "I the thing I don't get is why we have to be ten, and well… Sammie and her eight-year-old hyper ness," Rena said. "Yeah, you just got to love her huh?" Tina said. "We can't ever stay mad at her for long can we?" Rena said. "No. I don't exactly see what the Fates are up to. You would have to wonder what they're up to." Tina said. "The Fates? They are always changing the course of Destiny," Rena said. "Well that is Destiny's job deciding the destiny of others," Tina said. "Yeah you're right about that. Are you going to tell me about Daren?" Rena asked. "You see, Daren is Damien's twin brother. He had disappeared five years ago when all four of them were here." Tina said. "Four? Who was the last one?" Rena asked. "Drake was one of them. Daren, Drake, and Damien made up the Chaos Warriors." Tina said. "Chaos Warriors?" Rena said. "The Chaos Warriors are some how tied to in the Darkness no one knows why or how this is it just is that way," Tina said. "I think I get it. I never knew that Yue was here before. It no wonder she kept so quiet for those five years." Rena said.

Five minutes of silence have pass between Tina and Rena. "Since I think of it our group is made up of different people," Rena said. "I know what you mean that what makes us so unique," Tina said. "I just don't mean by being from a different country, but for who we are." Rena said. "You mean beside being human or half digimon?" Tina said. "Yeah Damien, Yue, and Suiichi are full demon, Sammie is half demon, and Zoe and me are quarter demon," Rena said with a soft sigh. "Basically everyone is Sammie and Yue's family are either full demon are half demon," Tina said. A small noise was heard from the bed that Zoe was sleeping in. "Zoe," Rena said. Zoe sits up in her bed and stares at Rena. "Why didn't you tell me," Zoe said.

***In Bedroom***

An hour had pass since Rosemon had given Yue the potion. Yue opens her to find a sleeping Kouichi. _'He looks cute when he's sleeping,' Yue_ thought getting out of the bed quietly without disturbing him. Yue tiptoes to the door opens it quietly slips out of the room. Kouichi had felt the movement next to him and woke up to find Yue living the room. Ten minutes had passed since Yue had left the room and Kouichi wakes up. "Yue," Kouichi said opening his eyes to find that Yue wasn't next to him. "Where did she go," Kouichi said to himself. The door creeks open as a figure silently slips into the room. Kouichi get out of the bed to close the door. When he turned around a girl was sitting on the bed. "This bed is quite comfy don't you say," the girl said making small bounces on the bed. "Who are you?" Kouichi asked. "I'm not that important to you now," the girl said a smirk was forming on her lips. The girl gets off the bed and starts to walk towards Kouichi. "Who are you?" Kouichi asked again. "Boy I'll tell you one more time I'm not important to you, **now**," the girl said when she was just a couple feet away from him. "Who ar-" Kouichi was brutally thrust against the wall. The girl had a firm grip around Kouichi's neck and choking him. Kouichi was gasping for air as the girl's grip was tightening around his neck. "There is no use struggling boy," the girl said. "What do you want," Kouichi said gasping in between each word. Her grip tightened even more making it impossibly for Kouichi to breath. "Your memories," the girl said venomously. The girl forcefully placed her mirror like hand on his face. "And don't worry, my _sister _is dealing with your brother quite respectively," the girl said more venomously. Kouichi makes a small gasp before falling unconscious as the mysterious girl drained him of his memory and energy. The girl had removed her hand from Kouichi's face and throat allowing him to drop to the ground. "He would be most please with this," the girl said as her formed change into Kouichi. Before she left the room she had placed Kouichi in the bed. "Before tomorrow you won't remember any of this happening," the said leaving the room as Kouichi.

Entering the hallway the girl had spotted Yue a few yards away. "Soon girl soon it will be your turn along with that blond headed friend of yours," the girl whispered and disappeared.

***Meeting Room***

Yue opens the door and walks into the room and sits down in a chair. "You're alright!" blazing red said got up and hugged her cousin. "What are you doing Akira?" Yue asked. "That is no way to great your cousin," Akira said. "I would," dark purple said sniggering. "Damien!" Yue squealed and put Damien in a death grip. "Yue you're cutting off my air supply," Damien said. "Hehe… sorry," Yue said releasing Damien from her hug. Damien was finally able to breathe some air. "Yue you've gotten stronger since the last time we were together," Damien said rather sadly. "Let us get to the task at hand, please," Rosemon said. Akira, Yue, and Damien all took a set around the table.

***Boy's Room***

The door silently creaked allowing a figure to slip into the room unnoticed by the sleeping boys. She crept over to the bed Kouji was sleeping in. "Silly boy," she said placing her hand silently placing her hand above Kouji's head. "Hey that's my slice of pizza," JP mumbled scaring the girl. "Stupid human," she muttered proceeding with her objective. Takuya turned over in his sleep his eye slightly open facing Kouji's bed. _'I wonder who she is,' _Takuya thought his eyes almost closing. His eyes sprung open suddenly. Takuya shot up in his bed and traced the figure of the girl in the dark. Her hand hovering above Kouji's head. "Who the hell are you?!" Takuya said making the girl jump. "It is non of your concern," the girl said beginning to copy some of Kouji's memories. "STOP THAT!!" Takuya yelled waking all of them up. _'Oh shit!' _the girl thought. "What the hell are you doing to me?!" Kouji yelled feeling weak. "Borrowing your memories," the girl whispered into Kouji's ear and ran away. "After her!" Takuya yelled as he jumped out of the bed and started to chase her. JP and Tommy followed Takuya's led jumped out of their bed and started to chase her. Kouji also got out of his bed to chase after the girl. 

***In Hallway***

Kouji ran out of the room and ran into Kouichi. "Ow," Kouichi said rubbing his head. "Kouichi what are you doing here?" Kouji asked helping Kouichi up. "I had heard a noise outside the bedroom," Kouichi said. "But you were in a different room," Kouji said. "Well I heard outside the room I was in," Kouichi said. Somehow Kouji did not believe what he said.  "You don't believe me," he said. "I believe you," Kouji said lying. "Get back here!" Takuya's voice echoed through the halls of the quiet palace. "Someone was in our room," Kouji said quickly. Kouji and Kouichi had run into the direction they heard Takuya's voice come from. Kouichi had run down a different hall. "Kouichi!" Kouji yelled. "I heard Takuya's voice coming from here," Kouichi said. Kouji only followed Kouichi down the hall. Kouichi was already far down the hall when he disappeared from Kouji's sight. Kouji slowed down his past. _'Kouichi is acting weird,' _Kouji thought. "Kouji you are so gullible," a voice said. Kouji quickly turns around to see where the voice is coming from. "You don't have to look I'm right here," the voice said as the figure stepped out of the protective shadow of the walls. "Kouichi?" Kouji said. "You are so gullible Kouji," she repeated, "you have foolishly walked into a trap as of your friends." "What are you talking about Kouichi," Kouji asked. "I am not the Kouichi you know," she said. Kouji looks on confuse. "You shouldn't look so confuse Kouji. I only took on the form of your twin to simply trick you," she said. "Trick me!?" Kouji said. "Sister he is here, you can finish your job now," she said. "Thank you dear sister for leading him here," another girl said. She started to approach Kouji as he started to step back. She continued to approach him until he was up against the wall of the hall. The girl brutally grabs Kouji's neck holding him up against the wall. "Now for your memories," she said placing her hand on Kouji's face taking some of his memory. The only thing Kouji remember before he lost consciousness was the being that was Kouichi shift to their original form. When she was done she release Kouji to slump to the ground. "Sister did you get what you needed," the sister asked. "I did dear sister now let us take our leave," the sister replied. "We can't we should return this boy back to the room," the other sister said. "You are right," the sister replied and both of them disappeared.

***Boy's Room***

Both appeared in the room with the unconscious Kouji with them. The sister that was holding Kouji placed him under the covers of the bed. Both disappeared before the three boys arrived back in the room. "Man I can't believe we lost her," Takuya said frustrated. "It's okay Takuya we can get her next time we run into her," Tommy said. "What happened to Kouji? I swear he was following us," JP said. Takuya turned his head to find Kouji was sleeping. "If he was following us. He wouldn't be sleeping," Takuya said. "I'm sleepy," Tommy said. "Lets all get some sleep," Takuya said yawning. All of them climb into bed and fell asleep.

***Girl's Room***

"You know how many times I've been trying to you, Zoe," Rena said. "You could have tried harder! You could have told me this instead of me finding it out this way!" Zoe said upset. "Look you're upset," Rena said with sarcasm. "I have a right to be upset Rena. You never told me this," Zoe said. "I tried to tell you, but you kept pushing me away saying I was making it up, I was insane, and demons never existed," Rena yelled. "You were insane! Mom had told me demons didn't exist when I had asked her! When you said we were a quarter demon!" Zoe yelled. "It's the truth! We are a quarter demon," Rena said, "why the hell don't you believe me when I say this?!" "You want to know why I don't believe you when I didn't when we were eight? You sound more insane than back then," Zoe said. "At least I was insane enough to accept the truth. To accept whom I am Zoe. At least I'm not afraid of change," Rena said. "There is no way you can prove this," Zoe said. "You don't think I was a bit skeptical about this when my mom told me this? I was seven when my mom told me I was a quarter demon Zoe. She came right up to me and told me about our family history with the Digital World and being a quarter demon. She knew if she waited till I was older to tell me this that I wouldn't have forgave her for waiting to tell me," Rena yelled. "That still doesn't prove anything," Zoe said. "Argh! You are being a complete bitch about this Zoe!! If you want proof Zoe that we are a quarter demon Zoe look in your blood. We have demon blood coursing through our veins mixing in with our human blood," Rena yelled. "I still don't see why you have to keep going on about this Rena! Demons aren't real!" Zoe yelled. "Mom was right. Your mom is hiding the truth from you, Zoe. She doesn't want to tell you the truth about our family. Just by hiding the truth from you can hurt you more than you think when you find it out a different way," Rena said and went to sleep angrily. "You're wrong," Zoe said. Tina sighs. "I know I shouldn't be interfering since it's a family affair and all. Zoe, you should listen to Rena she is telling the truth and she wouldn't be lying about it either. Just think about before you say something you'll regret," Tina said and fell asleep. "It's not true," Zoe said falling asleep.

***Spirit World***

Elizabeth was observing the argument between Zoe and Rena that just took place. _'Why does this remind of the time I tried to convince _her_,' _Elizabeth thought massaging her temples. "What just happened?" Kanji asked. "Zoe and Rena just got into an argument," Elizabeth said. "About being a demon," Kanji said. "Yes, and she still doesn't believe Rena," Elizabeth said. "She needs more than just words to believe the truth," Kanji said. "The thing is how," Elizabeth said. "She'll believe the truth when she sees Yue and Rena spur," Lee said appearing out of nowhere. "Where did you come from," Kanji asked. "Um…" Lee said. "How do you about Yue and Rena spurring in their demon forms?" Elizabeth asked. "I was sorta at the Time Gate," Lee said. "And you decided to take a small look into the future didn't you," Elizabeth said. "Well yeah. Sayoko got mad at me and whacked me with her staff," Lee said rubbing the back of his head. "You deserved it," Kanji said. "You should know she doesn't like it when someone looks into the future. Except for her and-" "I know that. I just couldn't help myself and I just had to take a look," Lee said interrupting Elizabeth.

"You have more on your mind," Elizabeth said. "Well yes," Lee said. "That would be?" Kanji said. "Doesn't it seem strange that they're meeting them now instead of later?" Lee said. "Since I think of it, it does seem kind of strange," Elizabeth said. "We didn't meet the others until six years later after we defeated Chaosmon," Lee said. "Are you trying to say they're not suppose to meet until six years later?" Kanji said. "Yes, but I wonder why its now," Lee said. "The Fates are taking a great risk at altering the course of Fate and Destiny," Sayoko said walking out of a cloud of mist. "Why are they doing that and what are their reasons why," Lee asked. "The Fates risk many things at changing the course of time having them meet earlier than expected. If they had waited six years for them to meet it would be impossible to destroy Ganondorf," Sayoko said. "That still doesn't ex- wait say that again?" Lee said. "If the Fates had waited six years for them to meet it would be **impossible **to destroy **_Ganondorf_**," Sayoko repeated. "How so?" Elizabeth said. "You are well known about the two royal families it took to seal Ganondorf and split his power into five orbs correct," Sayoko said. All three of them nod. "It would take just one member of both royal families to break the seal and free Ganondorf," Sayoko said. "Get to the point," Kanji said. "Patient Kanji," Sayoko said, "Shandren had found another way to break the seal." "WHAT?!" Kanji and Elizabeth said. "Lee you already knew about this," Sayoko said looking at Lee. Lee nods to confirm Sayoko is right. "Lee you knew about this?! Why the hell didn't you tell us this at the meeting?!" Kanji yelled. "Sayoko had told me to keep quiet about it," Lee replied. "Lee had told me of his suspicious of the disappearance of Daichi and Daiichirou's great grandson Daren and Motoyasu's great grandson Drake in the Digital World two years ago. Suspecting the same thing will happen to them as it did to Daiichirou and Motoyasu. When Lee had heard from numerous digimon that a boy was wondering around the Digital World he had told me this," Sayoko said. "And Lee acted surprised when Taylor said that," Kanji said. "Truth I was surprise, but I was expecting both of them not just one," Lee said. "Drake did appear later on when they were in Glacier Peak looking for Sammie's spirit," Sayoko said. "What is the other way the seal can be broken?" Elizabeth asked. "That is rather hard to explain," Sayoko said. 

"I can explain that," Daichi said. "Daichi it's good to see you again," Lee said. "Like wise," Daichi said, "our family and Motoyasu's family are very close friends to the Lunar Demons and Wind Demons. As you can remember from regaining your lost memories from back then." "I really didn't like how I got mine back," Lee muttered. "I thought it was amusing," Kanji said. "Shut it," Lee said. "Both of you shut it," Elizabeth said. "Okay, I'll just continue," Daichi, said. "Please do," Sayoko said urging him to continue. "Sayoko don't you remember what Sakura had told you? What made it possible for Daiichirou and Motoyasu to break the seal?" Daichi said. "Oh dear," Sayoko said. "Tell us already!" Lee said. "Fine!! Hawk demons and Tiger demons have the same blood that Wind demons and Lunarian demons have," Daichi yelled.

*Thud*

"Um… Lizzy just fainted," Lee said looking at Elizabeth. "Did you just figure that out," Kanji said sarcasm in his voice. "No from the sound of the 'thud'," Lee said. "Man, did I come out to strong with that?" Daichi asked. "You think," Kanji said with more sarcasm picking up Elizabeth. "Kanji lay Elizabeth here," Sayoko said making a small bed appear.

***Meeting Room***

"Yue, I know you had an encounter with Daren and Drake earlier today," Rosemon said. Yue then looks at the ground. "Yes I did," Yue said not making eye contact with anyone. "You did? Where?" Damien asked. "When we were at the Forbidden Forest Dungeon," Yue replied. "What happened," Akira asked.

Yue then tells what happened earlier that day. "And that is w-when S-Shandren appeared and took them away," Yue said breaking down. "Yue it wasn't your fault no one would have expected him to come back," Akira said comforting her cousin. Damien walks over to Yue with tears coming down his cheek and embraced her in a hug. "Yue, Akira is right it isn't your fault we didn't expect him to come back," Damien said allowing Yue to cry on his cloak. "T-then why did he come back? A-a-after two years?" Yue asked. "I don't know why Yue," Damien said. "I have a good idea to were they are," golden yellow suddenly said after being quiet for several minutes. "You do," Damien said wiping away his tears. "Yes I do," golden yellow said. Yue had fallen asleep after crying. "Did Yue fall asleep," Akira asked. "Yes she did," Damien said, "Yue wake up." "Huh?" Yue said. "You fell asleep," Damien said. "Do you want to know or not," golden yellow said becoming impatient. 

"Yes we would like to know," Damien said sarcastically. "How would you be able to track Shandren? It is nearly impossible to track down his energy signal," Rosemon said. "I couldn't find Shandren, but I did find Daren and Drake's energy signals," golden yellow said. "So where's Shandren?" Damien asked. "If Daren and Drake are there he most be rampaging around his lair pissed," golden yellow said sniggering. "I bet he is," Damien said. "Can you somehow get a lock on Shandren's energy signal?" Akira asked. "I'll try," golden yellow said and started to concentrate. Five minutes have passed. "Found him. He is not easy to find," golden yellow said. "Where is he?" Rosemon asked. "Somewhere near HerculesKabuterimon's domain," golden yellow said. "Figures he would go there," Rosemon muttered. "Why would he go there?" Damien asked. "HerculesKabuterimon is the digimon of Knowledge so it would be natural for him to go there," Rosemon said. "I forgot about that," Damien said. "He actually knows where the seal is?" golden yellow said. "Yes all of us do," Rosemon said.

"So he knows the other way of breaking the seal?"

"What other way?" Rosemon asked. All three look between each other nervously. "If there is something you three need to tell me, tell me it now," Rosemon said.

"Well the Hawk demons and Tiger demons should know?" one said looking at Damien.

"We have the same blood as the Wind demons and Lunarian demons do, but we're not related to them," Damien said looking at Rosemon. Rosemon just sat there and stared and Damien as he said that. She kept blinking her eyes as she was trying to process this. "Can you say that again?" Rosemon asked. "We're not related to them?" Damien said. "No before that," Rosemon said. "We have the same blood?" Damien said. Rosemon started blinking again. "How can you have the same blood, but related?" Rosemon asked. "I have no clue," Damien said.

"No one can't actually figure out why they have the same blood, but they're not related."

"All of you get some sleep, I need to go warn HerculesKabuterimon," Rosemon said and flies out of the room.

"Rosemon looked like she was having a hard time with this information isn't she?"

"She sure is," Damien said. Akira rolls her eyes at the two boys. "We should all get some sleep now, like Rosemon said," Akira said. Palmon walks into the room ready to escort them to their rooms. "Palmon can you take us to our rooms," Akira asked. "Sure," Palmon said. Akira, Damien, and the one with the golden yellow cloak walked out of the room.

***Bedroom***

After leaving the Meeting Room Yue had made her way to the bedroom. Upon entering the room Yue felt the room suddenly grow cold. _Way does it feel the same way before_-. Yue mentally shakes her head from the thought. _Don't think about that now. That happened three months ago._

_You can't escape the past girl. It will always come back and hunt you. _A voice whispered in her head. _No, I don't want to remember it. _Kouichi shifting in the bed snapped Yue out of her thoughts. "Yue you should get some sleep," Kouichi said looking at her from the bed. Yue starts walking to the bed slowly, as the room suddenly gets colder and colder. She starts to shiver from how cold the room was. Then climbing into the bed next to Kouichi, Yue fell asleep shivering. Kouichi had just realized how cold the room had gotten since Yue came back. Wrapping him and Yue in the blanket more securely to keep them warm and fell asleep. A slight blush crept onto Yue's check as she felt Kouichi's arm wrap around her waist.

***Shandren's Lair***

Shandren a snake-like, ghost-like demon was rampaging around his lair obviously pissed. "The girl will not get away with it," Shandren yelled. In his rage he crushed several stone pillars that were in his way. Destroying the stone pillars did not subdue his temper at all. "There is no way you can beat her," Daren yelled. Daren and Drake were both tied up in the back of the lair. Drake was struggling to get free of the ropes that bond his wrist and his legs together. "Boy I suggest you just shut your mouth," Shandren said. "You are too afraid to admit Yue is much more stronger than you," Daren yelled. "Boy shut your mouth," Shandren hissed. "You will never be able to defeat her. She is much too powerful to be defeated!! You know that don't you," Daren yelled. Shandren raises his scaly hand and positions it in front of Drake's face. Drake then stopped struggling as feared overwhelmed him as an energy ball started to form in his hand. Daren saw the fear on his boyfriend's face and started to grind his teeth. "Don't you think I already know that?!" Shandren hissed the energy ball gaining in size.

_Please, please don't kill me. I haven't told Daren the truth yet, _Drake thought.

"When Yue uses her full po-," "The girl won't ever use her full power," Shandren said cutting Daren off. "W-W-What do you mean?" Daren asked. "Three months ago in the human world I had someone kill her father and that person will do nothing to stop until he gets her," Shandren laugh the energy ball evaporated in his hand. Drake let out a small sigh. "You bastard!" Daren yelled. "Daren its no use. He will do something more horrible than killing Yue's father," Drake whispered. "Aw! Does death have something to say," Shandren said. "Death?" Daren said looking at Drake. "The secret is out," Shandren said. With a wave of his hand both boys fell unconscious.

A few minutes' later two figures appeared. "You two have finally returned from your mission. I suspecting you succeeded," Shandren said. Both figures kneeled in front of him. 

"Tell us what was the point of stealing the boys memories."

"Please tell us, Shandren."

"I will tell you since you are most loyal to Lord Ganondorf as I am," Shandren said and started pacing back and both. "To twist and break the trust that they have with the girls they love," Shandren said. 

"We can surely do that."

"What are you going to do with the two boys?"

"The girl has already broke your spell once."

"Do not doubt me," Shandren simply said. With a wave of his scaly hand the rope that bond both boys' wrist and legs came loose. Another wave their bodies were floating in the air. Shandren chanted a spell before waving his scaly hand for the last time a dark mist enveloped their bodies.

"Shandren how you going to succeed this time?"

"The girl has already broken your spell once."

"Do not doubt my powers!!" Shandren roar. The roar had caused the whole place to shake. When the mist dispelled both boys stood up right their eyes were black pits no emotion showed in them. Drake and Dark kneeled before Shandren head bowed. "We have failed you," Damien said. "We ask for a second chance," Drake said. "I will grant you this second chance, but do no t fail me again," Shandren said. Damien and Drake vanish in a cloud of black mist.

_Shandren favors them too much._

_They're kind of cute. Where the hell did that thought come from?!_

"Shandren why did you give them a second chance?"

"The girl will break your spell again."

"Will you two stop doubting my power!?" Shandren yelled, "go finish your assignment."

"Um… Shandren."

"What?!"

"You didn't give us another assignment."

"Don't be so damn forgetful! Separate the two girls from the rest of their friends, **NOW**!" Shandren yelled.

_Shandren has some anger issues to work out. _

_Shut it! You just hope Shandren didn't hear that. _

"I heard it. Now get the hell out!!" Shandren yelled. Both figures quickly leave before angering Shandren any farther.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Aw, Prince I was wondering when you were going to grace with your appearance." Shandren said not even turning around.

A boy about fifteen or sixteen stepped out the shadows. He had jet-black hair, midnight blue eyes, a black shirt, a thin green jacket/coat pulled over it, gray slacks, and black shoes.

"I did not just come from my dimension just to talk Shandren."

"Prince there is no need to rush these things. To answer your question yes it is going as plan," Shandren said, "We have got their memories as you asked."

"Give it to me."

"Before I do that, which of the two princesses do you chose. They are both quite a catch," Shandren said.

"You already know which one chose."

***Next Morning***

***Mystic Palace***

Sammie and Tommy were the only ones up the next morning. Sheri was up, but she was having too much fun jumping on the bed. Both were wondering the halls of the palace finding things what to do. "I wish the others would wake up," Tommy said. "Sheri's awake, but she has entertain herself by jumping on the bed. Tina will probably wake up when Sheri jumps on her. Zoe and Rena probably won't talk to each other after what happened last night. Yue and Kouichi are sleeping in the same room somewhere in the palace," Sammie said. Tommy and Sammie started talking and ended up outside the meeting room. "I wonder what's in here," Tommy said. "We can find out," Sammie said opening the door. Opening the door to the room they find three people in the room talking. The people that were talking stopped to see who the new arrivals were. The first of them to move was the person in the blazing red cloak. "Hi Sammie," she said. "Akira!" Sammie said and ran to give her a hug. "I'm glad to see you too," Akira said. "This is Tommy," Sammie said introducing him. "Nice to meet you," Tommy said. "Oh no it's the little terror," one of them muttered. "Its bonehead!" Sammie said. "That is not my name Sammie," he said. "You don't mind it when Yue calls you that," Sammie said. "She an exception," he said. "Ignore him Sammie. Damien is just in a bad mood," Akira said.

***Girls Room***

Sheri was still in the room jumping on the bed. _I need something else to do. _She continues to jump on the bed until she thinks of something else to do. An idea pops into her head and jumps onto Tina's bed. Sheri then starts jumping up and down on her. "Sheri get off me!" Tina said. "Get up, get up, GET UP!!!" Sheri said continuing jumping. "Sheri some of us are trying to get some sleep!" Rena yelled throwing a pillow at Sheri. Sheri dodges the pillow that Rena threw at her and continues to jump on Tina. "Maybe you wouldn't be so sleepy if you weren't arguing all last night," Sheri said. Rena instantly set up in her bed. "You heard _everything _last night?" Rena said. "Yes I heard _everything _you and Zoe were arguing about last night," Sheri said. "I'm guessing Sammie heard it all to," Tina said. "I thought both of you were asleep," Rena said. "We were pretending to sleep," Sheri said. "I'm leaving," Rena said. Rena got up and out of the room. "Not good," Sheri said still jumping on the bed. Zoe then wakes up. "Where's Rena," Zoe asked. "Just left," Tina said also leaving the room also taking Sheri. "Hey! I was having fun!" Sheri yelled. "Here's an idea wake up the boys," Tina said. "Okay!" Sheri said. Tina quickly opens the door throws Sheri in and closes the door. "What did you just do?" Zoe asked. "You'll see in: three, two, one-" Tina said. Shouting soon came from the room.

"Get off me!!"

"I'm trying to sleep here!?"

"ZzzZzz"

"ZzzzZZZZzz"

"THAT"S COLD!!"

"Now for world domination!" Sheri yelled running out of the room. "What?" Zoe said. "She and Sammie say it all the time, but they never do it," Tina replied. "Okay," Zoe said and walked away. "So how did you like your wake up call?" Tina asked while leaning on the wall. "Oh, I got icy water dropped on me and I'm soaking wet," said a very wet Takuya. "Don't have her jump me," Kouji said. "She yelled in my ear!" JP said. "Just be glad she didn't use a blow horn," Tina said and walked in the direction of the Meeting Room. "Go to the Meeting Room if you want to meet the other warriors!" Sheri yelled from somewhere down the hall. "I wonder who they are," Takuya said. All of them walk in the same direction Tina went in.

***Meeting Room***

Yue and Kouichi had arrived in the room before any of the others by taking a short cut through the palace. Sheri had gone and woke them after she woke up the others and was close behind Yue and Kouichi.

***Earlier***

Sheri was running to the bedroom that Kouichi and Yue were in on all fours. She had taken the same root that Palmon had taken the previous night. The hall still had the same paintings that were hung on the wall except for one painting. The painting had caught her and she stopped.

_This wasn't here before. To think of it neither was that painting._

Another painting was hanging next to the same painting Sheri was looking at. "Sheri have you seen Rosemon anyway? I can't seem to find her," Palmon said. "No I haven't seen her any where," Sheri said. "That's strange," Palmon said and walks off. Sheri then looks back at the two paintings again. _It could be nothing, _Sheri thought and started running again. After leaving both paintings started to shift and change. Soon screams of pain and suffering came from the painting. The person in the painting next to it started to laugh madly as if enjoying the screams of pain and suffering next to it. Both paintings mysteriously caught on fire and disappeared the manically laugh still hung in the air.

_Where is that room? I know it's around here somewhere. _Sheri turned around a corner and down another until she finally reached a door at the end of the hall. _Finally I found it. _Sheri quietly opens the door not to disturb its occupants inside. Sheri enters the room to find both people still sleeping. Approaching the bed she jumps onto the bed and starts to jump and down. "Sheri go away," Yue said waving her hand at Sheri. Ignoring what said Sheri continues to bounce on them. Kouichi mumbled something in his about Sheri. She stops bouncing and crawls underneath the blanket.

_Hey where are his hands? Here they are. Interesting, quite interesting to where they are, _Sheri thought and bites him.

"OW!" Kouichi yelled and falls out of the bed. Yue then wakes up. "Kouichi are you alright," Yue asked leaning over the side of the bed. "I'm fine Sheri just bit me," Kouichi said getting up from his spot on the ground. Yue takes Kouichi's hand in hers and her hand glowed a soft silver. Heat started to rise in Kouichi's face causing him to blush. "Does that feel better?" Yue asked.  "Yes," Kouichi said. Sheri still standing on the bed between them noticed that they were staring at each other contently. Sheri looked between the two staring in each other's eyes. Sheri gave a sigh getting board with the staring contest. "If you two want to _kiss _each other go ahead. I'll just sit here and watch," Sheri said catching both of their attention. "Sheri!" Yue cried. Realizing that he really wanted to Kouichi kept it to himself. Yue ran out of the room. "I didn't say that to upset her," Sheri started to laughing, "I said it once before. Yet that was long ago." Sheri jumps onto Kouichi's head before continuing. "Too bad you don't remember it. Let's go find Yue," Sheri said. Getting up from the bed Kouichi leaves the room with Sheri and closes the door behind him.

_'Yet that was long ago. Too bad you don't remember it.' What did she mean that?_

Leaving the room and turning around the corner they find Yue starring at one of the paintings. Approaching her Sheri notices the paintings Yue are staring at. "Dad, Keiko, Kyushu why did you have to go," Yue whispered a single tear flowed down her check. She quickly wipes it away before he could see it. "I heard what happened in the Real World. I'm sorry," Sheri said. "It's okay I'll get over it," Yue said.

_Shandren is planning something. I hope it doesn't cause any more pain or suffering._

"Yue what's wrong?" Kouichi asked. "It's nothing, Kouichi," Yue said. "That's strange. I swear there were two more paintings here before," Sheri said noticing the two empty spots on the wall. Neither Yue nor Kouichi notice what Sheri just said. "I know a faster way to get to the Meeting Room," Yue said. She grabs Kouichi's hand and runs down the hall until they reach a rather large window. Yue releases his hand opens the window, pulls out her staff out of nowhere and the wings on it grew larger. Jumping out the window Yue steady it so it just an inch away from the window seal. "Get on," Yue said holding out her hand. Grabbing her hand Kouichi easily gets onto the staff. As soon as Kouichi was seated on the staff Yue started to fly around the palace.

"Yue who is Keiko and Kyushu?" Kouichi asked. They nearly crashed into a tree when he asked. "Older brother and sister," Yue replied, "they're dead." "I'm sorry," Kouichi said. "It's okay you didn't know," Yue said.

***Back to the Present***

***Meeting Room***

Rena soon arrived in the room after Yue and Kouichi had entered. She started muttering something under her breath. "What is wrong with you," Akira asked. "Nothing except Zoe doesn't believe she is a demon," Rena said wit h sarcasm. "No need for the sarcasm," Akira said. "It would be hard for one to believe what they are when know one tells them," Suiichi said. Both girls jump in the air when Suiichi suddenly appears. "Don't do that!!" both said in union. "I didn't mean to scare you," Kurama said giving a small laugh. "You know what happened to the last kitsune that scared me?" Akira asked. "Should I even asked," Kurama said. "Oh you should. Lets say they didn't live long to tell, due they were to burnt to move," Akira said forming a fireball in her hand.

"Akira put down the fireball and calm down."

"So your saying I should burn you instead," Akira said.

"Ah no, I'm saying burn Damien."

"What the fuck!?" Damien said. The fireball in her hand grew larger before she threw it. Damien moves off to the side at the last minute as the ball of fire burnt a hole in the wall. Five minutes later the rest of the group entered the room. When Rena and Zoe saw each other they didn't speak to one another. Palmon in tow was still looking for Rosemon. "Do any of you know where Rosemon is?" Palmon asked. "Well she did go to wa-" "I'm right here," Rosemon said cutting Damien off. "Okay," Palmon said and leaves the room. "I trust all of you have got your deserved sleep," Rosemon said. All of them nod their heads. "Will please introduce yourself to the Legendary Warriors," Rosemon replied sweetly yet venomously.

"My name is Akira Musashi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Akira said dropping the hood of her cloak.

"The name is Damien Morijirou," Damien said also dropping the hood of his cloak.

"My name is Cho-Mei Takeshi, it's a pleasure to meet the warriors who defeated Lucemon," Cho-Mei said. 

Akira, Damien, and Cho-Mei all took their cloaks off.

Akira had blood red hair and purple eyes. She had black bell-bottoms, and a red belly shirt; a black vest pulled over it, black fingerless gloves, and had black Nike shoes on.

Damien had brown spiky that defies the law of gravity, and red eyes. He had blue denim jeans, a t-shirt that read 'Punkass' on it, and tennis shoes on.

Cho-Mei had purple hair and garnet colored eyes. He had tan colored jeans, a black t-shirt, and sneakers on.

***In the Hall***

_Rosemon doesn't seem like herself, _Palmon thought. "Argh!! Hhmmm!!!!!!!!!" a sound came from one of the rooms. "Huh? What is that noise," Palmon said and opens the door to the room that the noise is coming from. "Oh, no!" Palmon said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

clueless97: Hehe… I'm really sorry the extremely long update. The next chap might take awhile. It goes into explaining their past lives and finding the last spirit. The explanation may be a bit confusing so bear with me. Hehe…

Muffy: She really can't seem to say anything else at the moment so…. You can actually tell at the beginning at the fic the clueless97 will do something stupid or shock more people so be prepared. She has also added the last of her warriors to the fic.

clueless97: Till next time!! Peace out!! ^_^\/


End file.
